Ist sie das wirklich wert?
by little-akane
Summary: Ranma möchte Akane für sich gewinnen und tritt der Musikgruppe ORKA bei.
1. Default Chapter

Ist sie das wirklich wert?  
  
`Medien´ [Pandaschilder] "wörtl. Rede" *gedachtes* ((Kommentare von mir))  
  
Die Familie Tendo saß am Frühstückstisch und sah gerade Nachrichten. Ranma und sein Vater kämpften wieder einmal um das Essen, Soun Tendo hielt die Zahnbürste immer noch im Mund, da Ranma vor 10 Minuten wieder mal als Mädchen ohne Bekleidung oben den alten Kauz durch die Wohnung gejagt hatte, Happosais bügelte seidene BHs und Schlüpfer, Nabiki rechnete gerade aus, wie viel Geld sie wohl für die eben geschossenen Fotos von Ranma-chan einnehmen würde und Akane und Kasumi aßen wortlos und schweigend, ohne den anderen Beachtung zu schenken. Also alles in einem ein ganz normaler Morgen im Hause Tendo! `Und nun zum neusten aus der Welt der Promis! Reiku, der Sänger von der Gruppe ORKA ist bei einem Urlaub ums Leben gekommen! Er stürzte...´ Akane sah erschrocken auf. Was!? Der Sänger ihrer Lieblingsgruppe war tot!? Sie wollte wissen, wie das passieren konnte, aber die Streiterei von Ranma und seinem Vater verhinderte, dass sie noch irgendein Wort über diesen Unfall erfahren konnte. "Gib mir meinen Reis zurück du alter verfressener Panda!" [Nein!] "Rück ihn raus!" Ein Hammer brachte beide zum Schweigen. "Würdet ihr wohl bitte ruhig sein!?" Gespannt setzte sich Akane wieder hin und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Aber zu ihrem Leidwesen war diese Nachricht dem Wetterbericht gewichen! Wütend stand sie auf und zerrte Ranma auf die Beine, um so schnell wie möglich zur Schule zu kommen. Dort angekommen ließ sie Ranma einfach stehen und gesellte sich zu ihren Freundinnen. "Akane! Hast du das gehört!? Reiku ist beim Bergsteigen tödlich verunglückt! Und jetzt überlegt die Gruppe, ob sie sich auflösen will!" "Was!?" "Ja!" "Das...das ist ja schrecklich!" Die Mädchen heulten. Ihre Lieblingsgruppe wollte sich auflösen! Und der süße Sänger war tot!? Die Jungen standen kopfschüttelnd daneben. Wie konnte man nur so sentimental sein!? Das Läuten unterbrach die Sintflut der Tränen vorerst.  
  
"Und nun schlagt bitte das Liederbuch Seite 143 auf! Ich bitte alle mit zusingen! Auch die Herren!!" Ein allgemeines Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse. Schon wieder Musikunterricht! Das war ätzend! Zumindest für die Jungs! Ranma starrte missmutig auf den Titel. *"You are my love!" Oh mann!! Schon wieder so ein Schnulli! Können wir Musik nicht abschaffen?* "Wir werden dieses Lied zu Ehren von dem toten Reiku singen!" Er schielte missmutig zu Akane herüber. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter, wie den anderen Mädchen auch. Die Nachricht von heute hatte alle geschockt.  
  
*Das ist der beste Song ihrer Lieblings-boygroup! Wie hießen die doch gleich!? Ach ja! "ORKA" so was dämliches! Orka! Und jetzt ist auch noch der Sänger tot! Und die Mädchen heulen sich die Augen aus!* "Ranma! Sing gefälligst mit!" Ranma schreckte aus seinen Gedanken. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass es schon begonnen hatte. Angeekelt starrte er auf den Text und versuchte wenigstens ein Wort richtig über die Lippen zu bringen. Er hatte so schon Schwierigkeiten mit Englisch! Nach einer Weile ging es ganz gut. Ranma fieberte plötzlich richtig mit dem Text mit. Er verstand auch einiges. Und die Musik war so romantisch, dass selbst Ranma nicht widerstehen konnte, intensiv mitzusingen. Er trällerte den Text vor sich hin. Den Refrain konnte er schon fast auswendig. Es machte Spaß! Mit der Musik konnte man seine Gefühle ausdrücken, was er ja sonst nicht durfte, als Kampfsportler! Erst nach einiger Zeit bemerkte er die Stile um sich herum. Sein Gesang wurde immer leiser. Er schaute sich verlegen um. Alle starrten ihn an. Ranma war das unangenehm. *Die könnten ruhig mal wieder aus ihrer Starre kommen! Was hab ich nun schon wieder falsch gemacht!? Langsam geht mir die Stille auf den Geist!* Das bemerkte wohl jetzt auch endlich der Lehrer. Er räusperte sich. "Ranma! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut singen kannst! Warum machst du es nie!?" "Na ja äh..." Er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. "Ist ja auch egal! Willst du in den Schulchor eintreten?" Ranma sah den Lehrer entgeistert an. Schulchor?! Er!? Nein! Lieber würde er sterben! Er hatte sich doch immer schön lustig darüber gemacht, wie die Leute, die beim Schulchor waren immer mit schwarzen Hosen und weißen Hemden rumrannten. Wenn dann durften sie es weiterhin ohne ihn machen! Einige Jungs in der Klasse schüttelte es vor Lachen. Ranma wurde stinksauer. Was bildete sich der Lehrer eigentlich ein, ich, Ranma vor der ganzen Klasse zu blamieren!? Wütend packte er seine Sachen. "Nein danke! Kein Bedarf!" Dann verschwand er so schnell er konnte aus dem Klassenzimmer, noch bevor der Lehrer reagieren konnte. Langsam ging er nach Hause und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er und singen? Niemals! Das Gefühl, dass er während des Gesangs hatte, ein Gefühl der inneren Freiheit, war verschwunden und wieder war seine Herz nach außen hin verschlossen und niemand konnte auch nur das kleinste Gefühl an ihm bemerken. Pfeifend ging er auf dem Zaun entlang nach Hause. Er öffnete die Tür des Tendo- Dojos und sofort flötete ihm Kasumi ein fröhliches "Sei willkommen!" entgegen. "Hallo Kasumi!" Ranma lächelte sie an. Es war ein ehrliches liebevolles Lächeln, dass nur Kasumi zu sehen bekam. Sie war sich dessen bewusst und fühlte sich daher auch etwas schuldig Akane gegenüber. Eigentlich sollte Ranma ihr das Lächeln schenken. "Du bist aber zeitig da! Wo ist Akane?" "Noch in der Schule! Ich bin schon mal gegangen!" "Aber Ranma das..." "...macht man nicht! Ich weiß! Ich konnte es halt nicht mehr aushalten!" "Warum?" Ranma winkte ab. "Ach! Nicht so wichtig!" Ranma wollte sich gerade auf den Weg ins Dojo machen, als er von hinten mit einem großen Schwall Wasser begossen wurde. Triefend stand Ranma-chan im Flur. Plötzlich spürte sie kleine Hände und einen dazugehörigen Körper auf ihrem Po. Ranma wurde wütend. Sie gab dem kleinen Parasiten eine Kopfnuss, die sich gewaschen hatte. "Du perverser alter Sack!!! Geh mir von der Wäsche." Mit einem beleidigten Gesicht und einer riesigen Beule, sah Happosais sie an. Ranma war nicht zu erweichen. "Warum bist du so gemein zu deinem alten hilflosen Meister?" Ranma sah ihn verständnislos an. "Alt ja! Hilflos? Nein! Pervers und senil trifft eher zu! Und jetzt verschwinde!!!" Mit einem Faustschlag flog Happosais durch das nächste Fenster. Ranma-chan stampfte wütend in ihr Zimmer. Dort angekommen schlug sie sich vor den Kopf und rannte in die Küche. "Kasumi! Kannst du mir bitte Wasser aufkochen?" Kasumi lächelte sie an. "Aber sicher Ranma!" Nachdem er wieder ein Junge war, ging er in den Dojo, um zu trainieren. Es war anstrengend und er verausgabte sich bis an seine Grenzen. Er schwitzte am ganzen Körper und so zog er sein Hemd aus. Aber anstatt aufzuhören, trainierte er eisern weiter. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie nach langer Zeit jemand in den Dojo kam. Erst als es 5-6 mal blitze, bemerkte er den ungewollten Zuschauer. "Nabiki! Was willst du?" "Ach...Nur ein paar Fotos von dir, die ich dann an deine Verehrerinnen verkaufen kann! Du siehst, nur ein kleiner Nebenverdienst. Ranma war schon sauer genug. Er riss ihr den Fotoapparat aus der Hand und entfernte den Film. "Hey! Das waren mindestens 30 000 Yen!" "Ach!? So viel sind 5-6 Fotos von mir wert?" Nabiki zog einen Schmollmund. "Der Film war fast voll! Ich hatte noch ein paar Nacktbilder von deiner weiblichen Hälfte und Halbnacktbilder von Akane und..." Ranma stoppte ihren Redeschwall. Er konnte Nabiki gut leiden, aber das ging zu weit. "Wies tust du das!? Du hast nicht gefragt, ob wir das wollen!" Nabiki zuckte kaltblütig mit den Schultern und drehte sich dann um, um zu gehen. Ranma blieb wütend zurück. Nach einiger Zeit wendete er sich wieder seinem Training zu. *Sind die alle bescheuert? Erst dieser bescheuerte Musikunterricht, dann Happosais und jetzt auch Nabiki! Ich halts im Kopf nicht aus!* Er trainierte verbissen und mit voller Kraft. Wieder bemerkte er nicht, wie jemand den Trainingsraum betrat. "Ra..." Akane stockte mitten im Satz. Sie sah, wie Ranma trainierte. Mit bloßem Oberkörper. Sie starrte auf seine Muskeln und seinen sexy Waschbrettbauch. Anscheinend hatte er sie nicht bemerkt. *Wow! Sieht er gut aus! Kein Wunder dass ich ihn...* Entsetzt schüttelte sie den Kopf. *Er sieht gut aus und ist ein totaler Idiot!!* Der Zauber war verflogen. Nun brüllte sie Ranma entgegen. "Hey!!!!!! Essen!!! Los du Trottel!!" Ranma erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Er drehte den Kopf zu Akane und sah sie merkwürdig an. *Was hab ich ihr getan? Wieso nennt sie mich einen Trottel?* Akane erschrak über diesen Blick. Es war ihr so, als ob das Wort "Trottel" dass sie ihm ohne Grund entgegengeschmettert hatte, ihn schwer getroffen hatte. Aber dieser Ausdruck verschwand so schnell aus seinen Augen, dass sie glaubte, sie hatte sich das alles eingebildet. "Ich komm ja schon...Machoweib!" Oh der Arme! Er lag im Dojo mit einer pochenden Beule von Akanes geliebten Holzstück und konnte sich nicht rühren. *Das...ist...so...ungerecht!* Akane saß am Essenstisch. Alle waren da, bis auf Ranma. "Wo ist denn Ranma Akane liebes? Ich dachte du hast ihn geholt?" Seufzend stand Akane auf und ging zurück. Sie wusste, dass Kasumi es als Beleidigung empfand, wenn man nicht zum Essen erschien. Ranma lag immer noch am Boden. "Kommst du endlich mal Ranma!?" Der reagierte nicht. Akane seufzte wieder beugte sich zu ihm runter und wollte schon zum Schlag ausholen, aber als sie in Ranmas friedliches Gesicht sah, wurde ihr ganz warm ums Herz und sie ließ den Arm sinken. *Er ist wirklich süß!* Geistesabwesend strich sie ihm durch sein schwarzes Haar. Ranma wachte von diesen Berührungen auf. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und erblickte zu seinem größten Erstaunen, dass es Akane war. *Was...was? Träume ich noch?* Akane bemerkte, dass Ranma wach war. Sofort zuckte sie zurück und lief hochrot an. Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen. Akane wurde ganz warm ums Herz. Noch nie hatte sie Ranma so intensiv angesehen. Auch Ranma bekam so ein ähnliches Gefühl zu spüren. Er hatte plötzlich den Wunsch es ihr nachzutun und einfach über das Haar zu streicheln. Er schluckte. Doch ehe er seine Hand ausstrecken konnte, um ihr übers Haar zu streichen, sprang Akane auf. "Kommst du jetzt essen!?" Sie hatte ein hochrotes Gesicht. "Ja..." "Dann beeil dich gefälligst!" "Ja doch! Mach doch nicht immer so einen Stress!!" "Ich!? Wer fängt denn immer mit dem Streiten an!?" "Das hab ich doch gar nicht gemeint!" "Oh doch! Das war eine Anspielung!" Ranma geriet in Zorn. "Sag mal Machoweib, leidest du unter Verfolgungswahn, oder was?" Akane platzte der Kragen. "Du bist so ein Idiot!" "Trampel!" "Perverser!" "Das musst du grad sagen! Wer nutzt es denn aus, wenn ich bewusstlos bin!?" Akane lief rot an. Ranma grinste fies. *Warum tut er das?* Sie sah ihm fest ins Gesicht. Er hatte sie zutiefst verletzt. Sie fühlte sich enttarnt und er hatte sich lustig darüber gemacht, dass sie liebevoll gewesen war! "Ich hasse dich, Ranma Saotome!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie aus dem Dojo. Ranma stand wie gelähmt da. Was hatte sie gerade gesagt? Sie hasste ihn!? Das konnte nicht sein! Ranma sank zusammen. Er war zu weit gegangen! Das hätte er nicht sagen dürfen! Nach einiger Zeit rappelte er sich auf und ging wankenden Schrittes ins Esszimmer. Dort saßen noch alle anderen, bis auf Akane. Ranma wunderte das. Wo war sie? "Ist das Machoweib auf Diät? Oder warum ist sie nicht hier?" "Sie ist spazieren gegangen!" "Aha." Ranma setzte sich und aß genüsslich sein Mittagbrot. [Oh! Hallo Akane!] Ranma drehte sich von seinem Essen weg, um zu sehen, ob Akane wirklich da war. Und schwupp, fehlten 4 Garnelen. Ranma drehte sich wieder seinem Essen zu und bemerkte den Verlust. Wütend sah er auf den mampfenden Panda. "Du alter Sack! Das war meins!" [Das gehört zum Training!] [Du warst zu unaufmerksam!] "Quatsch nicht! Du wolltest nur an mein Essen ran! Von wegen Training!" Und schon flog Genma-Panda in den Teich. [Das war unfair!] Schnaufend stand Ranma auf. Akane hatte er im Moment vergessen. Er hatte immer noch Hunger und beschloss zu Ukyo zu gehen. Langsam schlenderte er durch die Straßen, als er abrupt stoppte. Wen oder was er da gerade sah, ließ ihn versteinern! Dort stand Akane, mit dem Rücken zu ihm und drückte Ryoga einen Kuss auf die linke Wange. Dieser lief total rot an und sagte etwas, das Ranma nicht genau verstehen konnte. Sofort drehte er sich um und rannte wie angestochen davon. *Ich dachte, sie meint es nicht ernst! Ich dachte, sie beruhigt sich wieder! Aber anscheinend ist es ihr ernst gewesen! Akane!! Bitte nicht!!* Er rannte und rannte, um so seine Verzweiflung im Zaum zu halten. Weinen durfte ein wahrer Kämpfer nicht!!  
  
Ryoga sah verwundert auf die Person, die wie ein Hase davonlief. *Ranma... Hat er etwa gesehen wie...?* Akane bemerkte Ryogas verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck und drehte sich um. Gerade noch sah sei, wie ein schwarzhaariger Junge wie von einer Tarantel gestochen davon hetzte. Und dann war er auch schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Verwirrt drehte sie sich wieder zu Ryoga um. "War...war das Ranma?" Ryoga nickte. Er sah Akane wehleidig an. "Hoffentlich versteht er es nicht falsch!" Ryoga nickte wieder. Er hoffte es für sie. Sie hatte ihn ja schließlich nur geküsst, weil...Ryoga schluckte schwer, als er sich daran erinnerte. Er hatte ihr seine Liebe gestanden. Wenn er auch eine geschlagene Stunde dazu gebraucht hatte! ((Ihr wisst ja, wie er immer rumstottert!)) Und sie hatte gesagt, ihm erklärt, dass sie ihn sehr mochte, aber nicht liebte. Aber sie wollte ihn als Kumpel behalten. Ryoga war einverstanden und Akane darüber überglücklich, hatte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt. "Hoffentlich versteht er es nicht falsch Akane!" Diese aber zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Die Erinnerung an heute Mittag kam wieder in ihr hoch. Er hatte sie verletzt! Und wenn er jetzt dachte, sie liebte Ryoga war ihr das nur recht! Er hatte es verdient! Sie würde ihm irgendwann sagen, dass es nicht so war, aber jetzt genoss sie dieses Missverständnis als Rachefeldzug. ((Sie ist gar nicht nachtragend!))  
  
Ranma rannte durch die Straßen. *Was denkt die sich eigentlich!? Ach! Kann mir ja ganz egal sein! Geht mich ja nichts an, wen dieses Machoweib küsst!* Er war rot vor Zorn, als er daran dachte. Plötzlich sah er vor sich auf der Straße einen großen Mann mit Sonnenbrille. Ein Auto raste auf ihn zu. Der Mann blieb stocksteif stehen. *Oh Gott! Der wird noch überfahren!* "ACHTUNG!!!!!" rief Ranma und hechtete zu dem Mann hin. Er stieß ihn zur Seite und rollte über die Schulter ab. Das Auto hielt 10 Meter weiter an. Der Fahrer stieg aus und ging zitternd auf die beiden jungen Männer zu. "Ist ihnen etwas passiert. Ranma schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein! Es geht uns gut!" "Es tut mir leid!" "Ist schon gut!!!" Ranma und der Mann rappelten sich auf und nun, als Ranma vor dem Mann stand, den er gerettet hatte, keuchte dieser überrascht. Ranma sah ihn verwundert an. Warum war der Mann so überrascht? Dieser drehte sich zu dem Raser und sagte. "Es ist alles in Ordnung! Mir ist auch nichts passiert! Und wir erstatten auch keine Anzeige gegen sie!" Erleichtert und unter tausenden Entschuldigungen verschwand der Mann wieder. Nun drehte sich der Sonnenbrillenträger zu Ranma um. "Ich danke ihnen!" Ranma winkte ab. "Keine Ursache!" " Wie heißen sie?" "Ranma Saotome!" Wieder keuchte der Mann. *Ranma...* Ranma wendete sich zum Gehen, doch der Mann hielt ihn zurück. "Warten sie! Ich möchte mich gerne revanchieren!" Ranma sah ihn genervt an. Er hatte jetzt keine Lust! Akane spukte ihm immer noch im Kopf rum. Sie und Ryoga! Dennoch betrachtete er den Mann mit der Sonnenbrille näher. Es war fast Winter! Und er trug eine Sonnenbrille! Manche Leute hatten schon eine Macke! Der Mann hatte einen Hut auf, den er weit ins Gesicht trug. Aber ansonsten sah er normal aus. *Was ist das für einer?* "Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, mit mir mitzukommen?" Eigentlich wollte Ranma nicht. Die Sache mit Akane beschäftigte ihn zu sehr. Aber es konnte ihn doch etwas ablenken! Dann kam er wenigstens auf andere Gedanken! Schließlich willigte er ein. Der Mann schien überglücklich und ging voraus. Sie liefen quer durch die Stadt und kamen schließlich an einem alten Haus an. Ranma betrachtete es misstrauisch. Es sah sehr verfallen aus! Der Mann öffnete die Tür und ging die Treppe hoch. Dann öffnete er eine weitere Tür und trat hinein. Ranma dicht hinter ihm. "Okoro! Keri! Ich bin wieder da!" Zwei junge Männer kamen aus einem weiteren Zimmer und begrüßten den Mann. Ranma betrachtete auch sie näher. Der eine hatte kurze blaue Haare und braune Augen, der andere lange blonde Haare und grüne Augen. Alle drei waren sehr groß. Als sie Ranma sahen, stockten sie. "Arare! Wer...wer ist das?" "Das ist Ranma Saotome! Er hat mir das Leben gerettet! Ich wäre beinahe...überfahren worden!" Die beiden sahen geschockt aus. Dann stürzten sie auf Ranma zu und schüttelten ihm die Hände. "Wir danken ihnen! Wir hätten nicht auch noch Arares Tod ausgehalten!" Ranma war verwirrt. Wer war denn noch gestorben? Er sah, wie Arare die Brille und den Hut abnahm. Lange schwarze Haare, die er darunter verborgen hatte, fielen auf seine Schultern herab. Seine lila Augen blickten Ranma freundlich an. Als er die drei nun sah, kam es ihm so vor, als ob er sie schon irgendwo gesehen hätte! Aber er wusste nicht, wo! Arare streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und schüttelte die seine noch mal kräftig. Ein trauriges Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Darf ich vorstellen? Das sind meine Kumpel Okoro Minuzu und Keri Asera. Ich heiße Arare Leroko. Es fehlt aber einer von uns!" Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Ranma sah ihn verwirrt an. Arare hatte Mühe weiterzusprechen. "Und...und zwar war sein Name Reiku Herera!" Nun war es an Ranma überrascht aufzukeuchen. Er sah Arare verwirrt an. "Aber...aber das heißt ja..." Der Mann nickte! "Ja! Zusammen bildeten wir "ORKA"!" 


	2. Die Band

Ist sie das wirklich wert? 2  
  
"Darf ich vorstellen? Das sind meine Kumpel Okoro Minuzu und Keri Asera. Ich heiße Arare Leroko. Es fehlt aber einer von uns!" Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Ranma sah ihn verwirrt an. Arare hatte Mühe weiterzusprechen. "Und...und zwar war sein Name Reiku Herera!" Nun war es an Ranma überrascht aufzukeuchen. Er sah Arare verwirrt an. "Aber...aber das heißt ja..." Der Mann nickte! "Ja! Zusammen bildeten wir "ORKA"!" Ranma stand da wie gelähmt. ORKA! Das war der Rest der Gruppe ORKA! Und er hatte gerade einem davon das Leben gerettet! Diese Männer waren weltberühmt! Und er...Nun wusste er auch, warum die Gruppe so hieß! O wie Okoro. K wie Keri. A wie Arare und R wie Reiku! "U...und ...also...es tut mir leid für sie!" Die drei nickten. "Ja! Es ist hart! Wir hatten so viel Spaß zusammen!" "Er war wie ein Bruder für uns!" Alle sahen zu Boden. "Los! Komm mal mit!" forderte ihn Arare auf. Sie gingen in das Zimmer, aus dem Okoro und Keri vorher gekommen sind. Arare öffnete die Tür und Ranma trat ein. Seine Augen weiteten sich. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen! Überall standen die verschiedensten Gitarren und Kabel schlängelten sich um riesige Verstärker und andere elektronische Geräte. Alles in allem war es ein heilloses Durcheinander! Und er hatte immer gedacht, Popstars wären reich und ordentlich! Das sprach er jetzt auch aus. "Ähm...warum wohnt ihr in so einer Bruchbude?" Okoro grinste ihn an. "Was meinst du denn?" "Wenn ich es wissen würde, würde ich ja nicht fragen!" "Na überleg mal! Wir sind berühmt und können uns vor Fans kaum noch retten! Denkst du, die lassen uns einfach in Frieden? Falsch!" Nun sprach Keri weiter. "Nein! Sie verfolgen uns! Und suchen nach unserer Wohnung! Aber immer nur in den Stadtteilen, in denen noble Leute leben! Das wir hier wohnen, würde ihnen im Traum nicht einfallen!" Nun grinste auch Ranma. Sie hatten recht! Er hatte Stars auch immer in noblen Villen vermutet! "Sag mal, wie alt bist du?" "16!" Arare kratzte sich am Kopf. "Bist du schon aus dem Stimmbruch?" Ranma war verwirrt über die Frage und verschränkte wie immer die Arme hinter seinem Nacken. Was sollte das? "Ja!" Arare schien sichtlich erfreut. Okoro und Keri sahen ihn verwirrt an. Genauso wie Ranma verstanden sie nichts. Aber das währte nicht lange, denn sie kannten Arare schon einige Zeit und wussten dem entsprechend auch ungefähr, was er dachte. "Arare! Du willst doch nicht...?" Arare nickte nur. "Doch!" Er wandte sich zu Ranma. Sein Blick und seine Stimme waren nun ernst. "Ich habe dir versprochen, mich zu revanchieren, dafür, dass du mir mein Leben gerettet hast!" Ranma sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Aber Arare sprach nicht weiter, sondern verschwand kurz in dem ganzen Chaos aus Kabeln und Instrumenten, Fanpost und Songbüchern, um kurz darauf mit einem Blatt Papier zurückzukommen. Er reichte es Ranma. "Hier! Das ist ein Song, den Reiku geschrieben hat! Bitte...Könntest du mal singen?" Ranma sah Arare verständnislos an. Er hasste es zu singen! Doch als er den flehenden Blick der drei jungen Stars bemerkte, seufzte er und begann langsam und leise zu singen. Okoro begleitete ihn mit der Gitarre. Mit der Zeit ergriff ihn die Musik mehr und mehr und er begann immer lauter und leidenschaftlicher zu singen. Wieder hatte er das Gefühl, seine ganzen Gefühle und Gedanken in die Musik zu legen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich seltsam befreit, aber als er an eine Textstelle kam, die ein junges Mädchen beschrieb, erstickte seine Stimme. Er konnte nicht mehr! Wieder starrte er auf die Zeilen und las sie sich durch.  
  
Du bist mein Leben, Mein begehrenswertes Ziel! Nur dich will ich haben! So glaub mir doch! Die anderen bedeuten mir nicht viel! Du bist mein Traum in jeder Nacht, Du gehst mit mir über die Wiesen, Lachst mit mir in die freie Natur hinein, Doch...Es ist leider nur ein Traum! In Wirklichkeit wendest du dich ab von mir! So glaub mir doch! Ich will zu dir!  
  
((Na ja! Nicht unbedingt gut, aber ich hoffe ihr seht das nicht so eng! *G*)) Genau so erging es Ranma! Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen, doch im nächsten Moment kam er wieder zu sich. Er war ein Kämpfer und kein Weichei! Die drei hatten aber seine Gefühlswandlung bemerkt. Dennoch wollten sie ihn nicht darauf ansprechen, denn dieser Junge glich ihrem Reiku fast wie ein Ei dem anderen! Es war erstaunlich! Arare legte die Hand auf Ranmas Schulter. "Das war perfekt!" Ranma sah ihn verwirrt und etwas säuerlich an. "Und wozu das ganze?" Arare schien verlegen. Er kratzte sich am Kopf. "Nun...Wie soll ich es sagen? Du...du siehst Reiku verdammt ähnlich! Und dann singst du auch noch genau wie er! Ich...wir... würde es dir etwas ausmachen, bei uns mitzumachen?" Ranma starrte mit offenem Mund von einem zum anderen. Er sah sie ungläubig an. "Das ist ein schlechter Witz!?" Alle drei schüttelten synchron den Kopf. Keri ging in das Nebenzimmer und kam nach einigen Minuten mit einem großen Poster wieder. Er entrollte es und Ranma starrte darauf. Das konnte nicht sein! Der Mann darauf glich ihm total! Nur, dass er seine schulterlangen Haare offen trug. Außerdem konnte Ranma erkennen, dass er braune Augen hatte. Verständnislos sah er wie von einem zum anderen. Okoro richtete nun das Wort an ihn. "Ihr könntet Zwillinge sein! Wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass Reiku 6 Jahre älter war, als du!" Ranma war immer noch sprachlos. Arare und seine Freunde nahmen das als Glück auf und klopften ihm jeder auf die Schulter, sie dachten Ranma würde annehmen! "Super! Also machst du mit!?" Eigentlich war es eher als rethorische Frage gedacht, als Anstandsfrage, denn jeder dachte, Ranma würde sofort ja sagen. Nur da hatten sie sich mächtig in dem jungen Kämpfer getäuscht. Ranma bebte vor Zorn auf. "ICH!? Ich soll singen!? So weit kommt es noch! Nie im Leben!" Alle sahen ihn perplex an. So eine Reaktion hatten sie nicht erwartet! "Ich bin KAMPFSPORTLER!!!!! Und kein verweichlichter Sänger!" Ranma bereute seine Worte sofort, aber Arare, Okoro und Keri zeigten keine Reaktion. Okoro sah ihn nur entzückt an und Arare und Keri taten es ihm gleich. "Gut! Dann wollen wir dich nicht zwingen! Aber du musst wissen, du bist jederzeit willkommen, wenn du es dir überlegt hast!" "Das werde ich garantiert nicht!!!!!!!!!" Ranma lief rot an. Er wusste selbst nicht, was ihn so aufregte. Aber ein Kampfsportler und singen! Na da hörte sich doch alles auf! Wütend stapfte er aus dem Zimmer, hinaus in das Treppenhaus auf die Straße.  
  
"Wie viel Zeit geben wir ihm?" Okoro und Keri grinsten Arare an. "Höchstens 2 Stunden!"  
  
Er konnte noch immer keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und lief irritiert nach Hause. Die Sache mit Akane hatte er bei all der Aufregung ganz vergessen, doch als er die Tür öffnete und sie im Wohnzimmer sitzen sah, auch noch zu allem Überfluss mit Ryoga an ihrer Seite, breitete sich wieder ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm aus. *Ich habe aber auch nur Pech!* Er wollte sich am Wohnzimmer vorbei schleichen und ungesehen in den Dojo huschen, aber die liebe Fortuna meinte es einfach nicht gut mit ihm! Kasumi hatte ihn bemerkt und kam ihm freudig aus der Küche entgegen. "Hallo Ranma! Hast du Hunger?" Ranma wedelte wie wild mit den Armen, um ihr zu bedeuten, ruhig zu sein, aber es war schon zu spät! Akane hatte ihn bemerkt und sagte jetzt etwas zu Ryoga wie "Entschuldige mich kurz" , stand daraufhin auf und ging auf den völlig verdatterten Ranma zu. Er zuckte zusammen. "Hallo!" "Hallo..." Ranma war nun stinksauer, als er Akane sah. Konnte sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen!? Kasumi bemerkte die Spannung und verzog sich unauffällig. Akane sah ihn verlegen von unten an. Ranma reichte es. Sie schwiegen sich nun schon geschlagene 5 Minuten an! "Was willst du?" Er tat teilnahmslos, aber Akane bemerkte, ein Zittern in seiner Stimme. Er war wütend, das merkte sie an seinen Augen! Gleichgültig zuckte sie mit den Schultern. "Ich wollte nur sagen, als du Ryoga und mich..." Ranma fiel ihr hart ins Wort. "Vergiss es! Du brauchst dich doch nicht zu entschuldigen, dass du ihn geküsst hast!" "Ranma..." Akane bemerkte plötzlich, dass ihn dieser Anblick sehr verletzt haben müsste, denn sonst würde er nie so reagieren. "Nichts mit RANMA!!! Du hasst mich und hast jetzt Ryoga als Freund, dass weiß ich, aber hättest du mir nicht vorher etwas sagen können!? Wir können gerne die Verlobung lösen wenn..." Soun und Genma hingen ihm plötzlich an den Armen und heulten. "Oh Ranma! Das darfst du doch nicht machen!" Ranma bebte vor Wut und mit 2 gezielten Schlägen beförderte er die beiden Männer in den Gartenteich. Genma-Panda hielt todtraurig ein Schild in die Höhe. [Mein eigener Sohn!] Ranma wendete sich wieder Akane zu. "Also um noch mal zusammenzufassen: Du hasst mich, das hast du mir ja mehr als genug deutlich gemacht und...und...ich...ich...ich...ha...hasse..." *Verflucht ich kann es nicht! Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich sie hasse!* Akane sah ihn aus traurigen Augen an. Aber die Tränen hielt sie zurück. Ranma hatte sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und begann von neuem. "Jedenfalls kannst du machen, was du willst du selten dämliches Machoweib! Mich stört das überhaupt nicht!" Er streckte ihr zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Zunge raus. Akane zitterte. "Schön!!!!!!!!! Dann wird es dich sicher auch nicht stören, dass ich mich mit Ryoga verloben werde!?" Ranma sah sie geschockt an. "Tust du...das?" Akane sah seinen erschrockenen Blick und fing an zu stottern. "N...Nein das war...nu- nur ein Beispiel!" Sie lief rot an. "Das würde mich auch nicht stören!" Ranma drehte sich um, damit sie ihm nicht verkünden konnte, dass sie es nun machte. Er nahm erst mal ein heißes Bad und ließ die Ereignisse des Tages noch einmal auf ihn einwirken. Plötzlich hörte er Nabiki draußen auf dem Flur sprechen. Anscheinend telefonierte sie! "Ja! Und er ist tot! ...Was?...Nein! Ich...ach er war so ein guter Sänger! Ich habe so für ihn geschwärmt!" ((Kleine Anmerkung: Eher für sein Geld!)) Ranma ließ die Worte in sich rotieren. Er sah genauso aus, wie dieser Typ! Und ihm wurde angeboten, mitzumachen! So viele Mädchen schwärmten für Reiku! Auch Akane... *Akane? Das ist es!!! Ich weiß, was ich mache! Da gibt es nur noch ein kleines Problem...* Er sprang aus der Wann und rutschte erst einmal gründlich auf der Seife aus, sodass er sich an dem Kaltwasserhahn eine große Beule holte. Zu allem Überfluss rieselte es nun auch noch kaltes Wasser auf ihn herab. Ranma-chan lag auf dem glitschigen Boden. Die Beule pochte. *Das Schicksal meints nicht gut mit mir.* Mit einem Mal ging die Tür auf und herein kam... *Mama?* Frau Saotome sah verdutzt auf die nackte Ranma. "Ranko! Was ist passiert!?" "Nicht weiter schlimm ich bin nur ausgerutscht!" "Dann ist ja gut!" Frau Saotome sah Ranko erleichtert an. Nun fiel dieser auch wieder ein, was sie noch für ein Problem zu klären hatte. "Frau Saotome?" "JA?" Ranko war verlegen. Hoffentlich bemerkte ihre Mutter nichts. "Also...eine Freundin von mir hat einen Freund, der in einer Band spielt." "Ah! Er macht Musik!" "Nunja! Er singt!" "Und?" "Also sie möchte einen echten Mann als Freund und denkt, dass er wenn er ein Sänger ist ein Weichei ist!" Ranmas Mutter schüttelte empört den Kopf. "Nein! Er ist ein richtiger Mann, der es liebt, anderen Freude zu bereiten!" Ranko sah ihre Mutter mit strahlenden Augen an. Damit war das Problem gelöst! "Gut! Danke! Ich muss jetzt schnell weg!" Damit rauschte sie aus dem Badezimmer und streifte sich schnell ihre Sachen über, rannte in die Küche, schnappte sich einen Kessel und wollte damit losrennen, als sie am Wohnzimmer vorbeikam und Akane in Ryogas Armen erblickte. Er strich ihr über das Haar. Ranma versetzte es tausend Stiche durch das Herz und er ging, obwohl er es nicht wollte, sein Körper tat es einfach, durch das Wohnzimmer in den Garten. Akane und Ryoga blickten auf. Ranma bemerkte, nicht, dass sie gerötete Augen hatte. Er sah sie kalt an. "Lasst euch nicht stören! Ich bin sofort weg!" "Ranma!!!!!!!" Aber er war schon außer Hörweite. Wieder warf sie sich an Ryogas Brust und weinte. Er tröstete sie...wegen Ranma.  
  
Währenddessen lief Ranma durch die Straßen und goss sich das heiße Wasser über. *Warum bin ich durchs Wohnzimmer gegangen!? Was sollte das? Wollte ich sie auf mich aufmerksam machen?* Er lief nun ein Stück schneller und kam an dem alten Haus an. Er stürzte die Treppe hoch. *Sie hasst mich! Aber ich liebe sie! Ich will ihr Herz erobern, wenn auch nur durch eine andere Person!* Hastig riss er die Tür auf und sah 3 belustigt dreinschauenden Männern entgegen. "Ich habe es mir überlegt!"... 


	3. Doppeltes Spiel

Ist sie das wirklich wert? 3  
  
Währenddessen lief Ranma durch die Straßen und goss sich das heiße Wasser über. *Warum bin ich durchs Wohnzimmer gegangen!? Was sollte das? Wollte ich sie auf mich aufmerksam machen?* Er lief nun ein Stück schneller und kam an dem alten Haus an. Er stürzte die Treppe hoch. *Sie hasst mich! Aber ich liebe sie! Ich will ihr Herz erobern, wenn auch nur durch eine andere Person!* Hastig riss er die Tür auf und sah 3 belustigt dreinschauenden Männern entgegen. "Ich habe es mir überlegt!"... Die 3 Männer sahen ihn belustigt an. Ranma ging das Grinsen auf den Keks. Unwirsch richtete er das Wort an Arare. "Was soll das? Warum grinst ihr so doof!?" Arare stellte die Gitarre beiseite und ging langsam auf Ranma zu. Dann legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Sein Gesicht war jetzt nicht mehr belustigt, sondern traurig. Ranma erkannte einen Anflug von Tränen in seinen Augen. "Wir wussten, dass du wiederkommst!" Ranma sah ihn verständnislos an. "Was...?" Arare nickte. "Ja...weißt du...Reiku..." Ranma verdrehte kaum merklich die Augen. Schon wieder Reiku! Aber gut! Er war erst vor kurzem gestorben. "Er...er..." Arare konnte nicht weiter. Tränen erstickten seine Stimme. Aber alle drei wussten, dass sie Ranma eine Erklärung schuldig waren! Sie wussten, wie er reagieren würde! Denn er war tatsächlich.... Okoro übernahm nun das Wort. "Er ist genauso gewesen wie du! ...Auch ein besessener Kampfsportler...und...und wir hatten Mühe, ihn zu überzeugen. Erst ist er auch empört gegangen, aber nach...2 Stunden kam er zurück und verkündete, dass er es sich anders überlegt hatte..." Ranmas Augen weiteten sich. So wie er! Reiku war wirklich so wie er gewesen! Oder zumindest so ähnlich. In der Art und im Aussehen! Allmählich begann Ranma zu bezweifeln, ob es da keine Verbindung gab! *Hat Paps vielleicht...War er Mutter vielleicht nicht immer so treu? Ach quatsch! So ein hässlicher alter Sack! Außerdem komme ich eher nach meiner Mutter! Ist Reiku vielleicht...Auch quatsch! Dann hätte es Paps mir schon längst gesagt! ...Obwohl? Er ist ja immer für Überraschungen bereit!* "Er kam damals wieder um das Herz seiner Geliebten zu erobern..." Ranma keuchte. Dieser Satz hatte ihn unsanft aus den Gedanken gerissen! Was...was...? Er verstand es nicht! Genau wie bei ihm! War es nur Zufall? Ja bestimmt! "Sag...liebst du jemanden? So sehr, dass du sogar singst? Obwohl du das hasst!?" Ranma wusste nicht wieso und warum es ihm plötzlich so leicht fiel, über seine Gefühle zu sprechen, aber er hatte Vertrauen zu den 3 jungen Männern. "Ja..." Dennoch war seine Antwort sehr leise. Nun sahen sie ihn prüfend an. "Und du bist dir sicher, du willst mitmachen?" "Ja!" Ranma sah sie entschlossen an. Er würde alles tun für... "Für sie?" Ranma sah wieder verwundert auf. Kaum merklich nickte er. Nun stand Keri auf und ging auf ihn zu, bis er direkt vor ihm stand. Er sah Ranma geradewegs in die indigoblauen Augen. Ranma betrachtete den jungen Mann. Er war gut gebaut und hatte ordentlich Muskeln. Gerne würde er sich in einem Kampf mit ihm messen! Seine Augen blitzten kampflustig auf. Keri lachte nun. "Du willst also gegen mich kämpfen?" Ranma stand irritiert und verlegen vor ihm. Er bemerkte, wie rote Farbe sein Gesicht emporkroch. "Ja!" *Woher weiß der Typ das? Ich versteh nichts mehr!* Keri nickte freundlich. "Ich würde mich auch gern mal mit dir messen! Aber nicht heute! Ein anderes Mal!" Ranma stimmte zu. Es war ja eigentlich egal, ob heute, morgen oder übermorgen! Keri lief schon nicht weg! "Also tust du es für ein Mädchen?" "Ja..." wieder war Ranmas Stimme kleinlaut. Mann war ihm die Fragerei peinlich! Er bemerkte den Blick von Keri. Er war durchdringend. "Und du bist dir wirklich sicher? Ist sie das wirklich wert?" Ranma sah ihn erstaunt an. Ob sie es wirklich wert ist? Klar! Schließlich war es ja nicht irgendein Mädchen sondern Akane! Was wollte der Kerl!? "Ich meine...ist sie es wirklich wert, dass du dich veränderst?" Ranma verstand den Sinn der Frage nicht. Natürlich war sie das! Oder etwa nicht? Lag er etwa falsch mit seiner Vermutung? *Ist sie es wirklich wert? Ich versteh nicht, was ich antworten soll* "Ja! Das ist sie!" antwortete er fest. Doch so sicher war er sich nicht. Aber für den Augenblick war ihm das egal. Keri nickte. "Gut! Wenn du dir sicher bist..." Er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. "Willkommen in der Band!" Nun lächelten alle. Auch Ranma. Er würde es schon schaffen, Akanes Herz zu erobern. Auch wenn er sich verändern musste! "Also! Komm am besten jeden Tag um 17 Uhr okay? Wir proben dann drei Stunden und..." Ranma fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. "Drei Stunden!?" Sie sahen ihn merkwürdig an. "Ja! Aber auch nur weil du ein Anfänger bist!" Ranma keuchte. Das es so schwer werden würde, hatte er nicht gedacht! Doch er stimmte schließlich zu. "Okay!" Sein Blick schweifte nervös im Zimmer umher. Und als er dann an einer dreieckigen Uhr hängen blieb sprang er wie angestochen, von dem Stuhl, den er während der Unterhaltung besetzt hatte. "Ich mus los! Kasumi wird sicher nicht erfreut sein, wenn ich beim Abendessen fehle!" "Gut! Dann mach dich mal auf die Socken! Bis morgen!" Ranma winkte ihnen noch einmal zu und stürmte dann los.  
  
"Ich bin wieder da!!!" Schnell streifte er die Schuhe ab und stürzte ins Wohnzimmer, wo auch gleich ein Hammer auf ihn zuraste. Flach lag er auf dem Boden. Er hatte zu spät reagiert. Akane stand wütend hinter ihm. Stöhnend richtete sich Ranma auf. "Warum hast du das gemacht!?" Er blinzelte sie irritiert an. Akane hmpfte einfach nur und wendete sich dann ihrem Essen zu. Den Vorfall von heute Nachmittag hatte sie im Gegensatz zu Ranma nicht vergessen! Ryoga hatte sie etwas trösten können, aber es tat immer noch weh. Grummelnd setzte sich Ranma an den Tisch begann zu essen. "Kasumi! Schalte doch bitte mal den Fernseher an!" Kasumi tat ihrem Vater den Gefallen und schaltete ein. `Wir haben gerade ein Live- Interview mit ORKA! Es gibt erfreuliche Neuigkeiten...´ Akane und Ranma horchten auf. Akane erwartungsvoll und froh und Ranma...Ja Ranma mit heftigen Herzklopfen! *Ein Interview? Was wollen die denn sagen? Hoffentlich nicht...* Er sah, wie ein Reporter Arare ein Mikro unter die Nase hielt. "Stimmt es, was die Gerüchte besagen? Sie wollen sich auflösen?" Arare hatte ein munteres Glitzern in den Augen. "Nein! Es ist so..." Ranma sprang auf. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es sofort an die Öffentlichkeit kam. Aber er wollte doch unerkannt bleiben! Er sprudelte ein "Entschuldigt mich bitte ich habe etwas vergessen zu erledigen!" heraus und stürmte aus dem Haus. Wenn er nicht irrte, waren sie im Park! Er rannte so schnell er konnte. Im Laufen machte er seinen Zopf auf, sodass ihm die Haare offen auf die Schulter fielen. Zum Glück hatte die Wirkung des Drachenbartes vor einiger Zeit nachgelassen, sodass er auch als Junge offene Haare tragen konnte. Im hastigen Verlassen des Hauses hatte er sich noch eine Sonnenbrille ergattert, denn er musste seine Augen tarnen. Nun rannte er so durch die Straßen. Er war nicht wiederzuerkennen. Er sah sie schon von weitem. Sein schritt wurde schneller. Doch plötzlich sah er Schampoo. *Oh nein! Hoffentlich erkennt sie mich nicht!* Sie kam direkt auf ihn zu und sah ihn verblüfft an und dann...sie radelte gemütlich an ihm vorbei! Ranma atmete erleichtert auf. Wenn ihn sogar Schampoo nicht erkannte, konnte ihn Akane auf keinen Fall enttarnen! Dieses Machoweib würde es nicht bemerken!  
  
Arare hatte auf die Frage des Reporters antworten wollen, als dieser plötzlich noch eine hatte. "Kann es sein, dass Reiku doch noch lebt!?" Arare überlegte einige Zeit. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte! Die Antwort wurde ihm abgenommen, denn nun platzte ein junger Mann mit schulterlangen, offenen Haaren und einer Sonnenbrille, mitten ins Interview. "Da bin ich! Entschuldigt die Verspätung!" Arare sah ihn erstaunt an. Er war verwundert, warum Ranma diese Maskerade trug. Doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass dieser unter allen Umständen unerkannt bleiben wollte. Beinahe hätte er einen riesigen Fehler begangen. Er lächelte Ranma zu. Dieser hoffte, dass Arare nichts falsches sagte. "Da bist du ja! ....Reiku!" Ranma atmete erleichtert auf. Doch dieser Augenblick währte nicht lange, denn nun schwenkte die Kamera vollends zu ihm und viele Reporter stürzten sich auf ihn und überschütteten ihn mit Fragen. "Wo warst du?" "Was soll das alles?" "Was ist passiert?" "Hast du eine Freundin, wegen der du aussetzen musstest?" Und. Und. Und. Immer mehr Fragen stürzten auf ihn ein. Schließlich griffen Arare, Okoro und Keri ein. Sie hatten sich köstlich amüsiert, wie Ranma ausgesehen hatte. "Bitte sein sie doch etwas leiser, dann kann er alles erzählen!" Erwartungsvoll blickte Arare zu Ranma, gespannt, wie er sich aus der Affäre ziehen wollte. 


	4. Allein zu Haus!

Ist sie das wirklich wert? 4  
  
"Da bist du ja! ....Reiku!" Ranma atmete erleichtert auf. Doch dieser Augenblick währte nicht lange, denn nun schwenkte die Kamera vollends zu ihm und viele Reporter stürzten sich auf ihn und überschütteten ihn mit Fragen. "Wo warst du?" "Was soll das alles?" "Was ist passiert?" "Hast du eine Freundin, wegen der du aussetzen musstest?" Und. Und. Und. Immer mehr Fragen stürzten auf ihn ein. Schließlich griffen Arare, Okoro und Keri ein. Sie hatten sich köstlich amüsiert, wie Ranma ausgesehen hatte. "Bitte sein sie doch etwas leiser, dann kann er alles erzählen!" Erwartungsvoll blickte Arare zu Ranma, gespannt, wie er sich aus der Affäre ziehen wollte. Auch die Reporter sahen gespannt auf ihn.  
  
Akane sprang jubelnd im Zimmer herum und hätte fast mit dem Fernseher getanzt, wäre Kasumi nicht so umsichtig gewesen, ein paar ernüchternde Worte zu sagen. Mit leuchtenden Augen saß Akane vor dem Bildschirm. "Er lebt!!! *jubel*" Sie umarmte ihre Schwester stürmisch. "Er lebt!! Er lebt! Er lebt!!!!!!!!!!!" Kasumi drückte ihre kleine Schwester sanft von sich und lächelte. "Akane! Sei bitte etwas leiser! Ich will was hören!" Akane stockte in ihrem Jubel und sah Nabiki beleidigt an. "Man wird sich doch wohl noch mal freuen dürfen!?" "Ja schon! Aber nicht unbedingt so laut!" Akane drehte sich wieder beleidigt um und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Dort stand er! Von Reportern umringt mit offenem schulterlangem Haar und einer allgegenwärtigen Sonnenbrille auf der Nase. Glücklich und gespannt lauschte sie seinen Worten.  
  
Ranma lief rot an. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht! Er hatte sich noch keine Erklärung zurechtgelegt! Wie sollte er jetzt reagieren? Was sollte er sagen? Und vor allem, würde es glaubwürdig klingen? Verlegen verschränkte er die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und lächelte nervös, so wie er es immer tat.  
  
Die Tendos starrten seltsam überrascht auf den Bildschirm. Reiku verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf so, wie Ranma es immer tat! Nabiki sprach den Gedanken aus. "Also wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dass er es nicht sein kann, würde ich sagen das ist Ranma!" Akane fuhr herum. Auch sie hatte diesen Gedanken gehabt, aber wie sollte Ranma dazu kommen in der Band mitzuwirken, wobei er doch das Singen so hasste! Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Die Haare flogen nur so. "Unmöglich! Das kann nicht Ranma sein!" [Wäre ja noch schöner!] "Wie meinen sie das Herr Saotome?" [Mein Sohn ein Sänger! Wie erniedrigend!] Akane wurde sauer. "Was haben sie gegen Sänger!?" [Sie sind Weicheier!] Akane zog dem Panda den Hammer über den Kopf. "Sagen sie das nicht noch mal!" "Sie hat recht! Sänger sind keine Weicheier Panda!" Der Panda verkroch sich vor Schreck in der hintersten Ecke. Frau Saotome hatte sich unbemerkt dazugesellt. [Guten Tag! Schön sie zu sehen!] "Das finde ich auch!" Ranmas Mutter lächelte. [Seit wann sind sie denn hier?] "Ich habe nur gesehen, wie du das Schild, Sänger sind Weicheier, hochgehalten hast! Warum Panda?" [Nur so!] "Warum denkst du denn so etwas Panda?" [Ist halt so!] Frau Saotome seufzte. "Du bist irgendwie wie mein Mann!" Genma- Panda bekam einen riesigen Schreck. ((Stellt euch den Panda so vor, wie in den Mangas, als er und Soun erfahren, dass Happo lebt! Da sieht er aus wie ein Phantom! *G*)) Frau Saotome schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. "Er sagt auch immer Sänger sind Weicheier! Dabei wollen sie anderen Leuten einfach nur eine Freude machen! Da fällt mir ein, Ranko hat mich heute auch schon gefragt, ob ein Sänger ein echter Mann ist!" Akane und der Rest der Familie horchte auf. "Was sagen sie da? Ranko hat sie gefragt ob...?" "Ja! Ich habe ihr das erklärt und sie war ganz aus dem Häuschen, als sie erfuhr, dass auch ein Sänger ein echter Mann ist!" Akane sah Frau Saotome erschrocken an. *Kann es sein...?* Sie wendete sich wieder dem Fernseher zu und sah auf den Mann Namens Reiku, der immer noch ziellos daherstotterte. *Kann es sein, dass das wirklich Ranma ist!?* Nur Akane machte sich nun Gedanken darüber. Der Rest interessierte sich nicht dafür, da Soun und Genma Shogi spielten und Genma nun mit Soun stritt, dass er, während Genma sich mit seiner Frau unterhalten hatte, heimlich die Steine vertauscht hatte. Soun stritt das natürlich energisch ab, obwohl er das tatsächlich getan hatte. Nabiki ging hinaus um die Fotos zu entwickeln, die sie im Laufe des Tages geschossen hatte und Kasumi rannte schnell in die Küche, um das Essen nicht anbrennen zu lassen. *Aber warum würde er das tun?*  
  
Ranma wusste immer noch nicht wo er anfangen sollte. *Verdammt! Was mach ich nur!?* Hilfesuchend sah er zu den drei ORKA- Mitgliedern, die grinsend beiseite standen. Aber Arare schüttelte nur den Kopf, als Ranma ihm bedeutete, ihm doch endlich aus der Klemme zu helfen. Ranma wurde wütend. *Warum helfen die mir nicht!? Gut! Dann lüg ich die Reporter jetzt eben mal saftig voll!* "Also! Das war so! Ich war wie gesagt im Urlaub bergsteigen! Ich hatte es zum ersten Mal gemacht und war sehr unerfahren darin. Und na ja, wie es eben kommen musste, stürzte ich ab!" Die Reporter sahen ihn entsetzt an. "Aber sie sind kerngesund! Wie das?" Ranma kratzte sich am Kopf. Er hätte etwas anderes erfinden müssen! Wie sollte er sich jetzt da rausreden? *Ich hätte sagen müssen, dass das alles nur ein Scherz war! Aber jetzt ist es zu spät!* "Äh...also...wie sie vielleicht wissen, bin ich leidenschaftlicher Kampfsportler!" Einer der Reporter nickte. "Ja! Das haben sie einmal in einem Interview erwähnt." Ranma nickte. *Ich habe es zwar nie gesehen, aber es wird schon stimmen!* "Jedenfalls trainiert man bei Karate auch das Fallen aus hohen Lagen!" ((Stimmt das? Wenn nicht, bei mir ist es so! *G*)) Ranma wollte fortführen, aber er wurde unterbrochen. "Karate? War es nicht Judo?" Ranma sah erschrocken aus. Das hatte er gar nicht bedacht! Arare hatte gesagt, dass Reiku auch Kampfsport betrieben hatte, aber nicht welchen! *Oh! Wenn das mal gut geht!!* Wieder kratzte er sich verlegen am Kopf. Was sollte er denn nun sagen?  
  
Akane saß misstrauisch vor der Bildröhre. Das wurde ja immer verwirrender! Sie hatte das Interview gelesen, in dem Reiku gesagt hatte, dass er Judo betrieb. Aber nun sprach er von Karate! Sie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Irgendetwas stimmte doch da nicht!  
  
"Nun...Ich habe viel mehr Judo trainiert als Karate! Deshalb habe ich auch nur das angegeben!" Die leichtgläubigen Reporter nahmen diese Tatsache ohne Einwände hin. Ranma atmete erleichtert auf. "Und so fiel ich in die Schlucht, bekam aber keine erheblichen Verletzungen ab! Ich brauchte nur einige Zeit, bis ich wieder herausfand! Und so haben mich wohl meine Freunde für tot gehalten." Nun schaltete sich Okoro ein. "Ja! Wir dachten, wir hätten ihn verloren!"  
  
Akane fiel auf dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte. Hier stimmte wirklich etwas nicht! Es war so, als ob er log! Als ob er um Reiku trauerte.  
  
"Aber zum Glück nicht! Nach 1 Woche ist er wieder aufgetaucht!" Ranma nickte bestimmt und erleichtert. "Ja! Es war mühsam!" "Wir hatten an eine Auflösung gedacht, aber dann trafen wir ihn! Wieder." Fügte er noch schnell hinzu. Beinahe hätte er gesagt, "aber dann trafen wir ihn! Er sieht genauso aus wie Reiku!" Ein Glück! Er hatte noch die Kurve bekommen! Jetzt wollten die Reporter Einzelheiten wissen, aber Arare ging nun dazwischen. "Es reicht! Reiku ist noch erschöpft und geschockt! Das Interview ist beendet!" Damit packte er Ranma am Hemd und zerrte ihn mit sich. Okoro und Keri folgten ihnen wenige Meter dahinter. Die Presseleute umringten noch das Auto, in das die 4 einstiegen und schossen Fotos, um kurz darauf dem abfahrenden Wagen hinterher zu rennen.  
  
Ranma saß im Wagen und atmete erleichtert auf. Dann sah er die drei böse an. "Warum habt ihr mir nicht geholfen!?" Arare zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du musst noch so oft peinliche Fragen beantworten! Nimm es als Übung!" Ranma grummelte vor sich hin, während er die Sonnenbrille abnahm und sich einen neuen Zopf flocht. "Na ob ich das durchhalte?" "Wir haben dich gefragt, ob du es wirklich machen willst!" "Will ich ja auch! Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so kompliziert werden würde!" Alle lachten über sein genervtes Gesicht. Langsam stimmte Ranma auch mit ein. "Wo sollen wir dich absetzten?" "Irgendwo, wo keine Leute sind!" "Gut." Kurze Zeit später hielt der Wagen an und Ranma stürzte heraus. Er hatte Angst, gesehen zu werden! Er verabschiedete sich hastig. Das Auto fuhr schnell davon und Ranma machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause. "Ich bin wieder da!!" Ranma zog sich die Schuhe aus, dann stutzte er. Komisch! Es war so still im Haus! Richtig unheimlich! Sonst hatte ihn Kasumi immer freundlich begrüßt, aber heute nicht! "Wo sind sie denn?" Ranma ging ins Wohnzimmer, doch das war leer. Auch lag keine Nachricht da. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Das Haus war totenstill. Doch halt! Da war doch was! Ein Geräusch! Es kam aus dem Dojo. Langsam machte sich Ranma auf den Weg. Er öffnete die Tür zum Dojo einen Spalt breit und lugte hinein. Er sah, wie Akane gerade eine unschuldige Strohpuppe mit einem geflochtenen Zopf verprügelte. *Warum haben nur alle diese Puppen immer einen Zopf!?* Ranma kannte die Antwort, aber trotzdem fand er es ungerecht, dass sie immer ihn verprügeln musste.  
  
Akane reagierte sich an der Puppe ab. *Ist es nun Ranma oder nicht? Aber wenn, würde er dann nicht etwas sagen? Aber vielleicht will er es geheim halten!? Ach was! Das ist nie und nimmer Ranma! Er hasst es zu singen! Wieso sollte er...?* "Akane! Wo sind denn die anderen?" Akane erschrak und donnerte aus Versehen neben der Strohpuppe in die Wand, wo sie ein hässliches Loch hinterließ. Wütend drehte sie sich zu Ranma. "Musst du mich immer so erschrecken!? Was willst du?" "Hab ich doch grad gesagt! Hörst du schlecht, Machoweib? Ich will wissen, wo der Rest unserer Familien ist!" Akanes Augen verengten sich und sie gab Ranma eine Kopfnuss, die sich gewaschen hatte. Dann dachte sie grimmig an heute Mittag zurück. Deswegen war sie ja ins Dojo gegangen, um sich abzureagieren! Die anderen waren für 2 Wochen spontan in den Urlaub gefahren! Ohne sie! Nur ein Zettel lag auf dem Tisch!  
  
Liebe Akane! Wir sind kurzfristig in den Urlaub gefahren! Wir werden vorrausichtlich 2 Wochen bleiben! Viel Spaß mit Ranma! Sei bitte nett zu ihm! Wir wollen ihn nicht im Krankenhaus besuchen! Alles Liebe Kasumi!  
  
*Wie gemein! Sie haben es ausgenutzt, dass ich mal schnell zu einer Freundin musste und haben sich aus dem Staub gemacht!* Grimmig sah sie ihren ratlosen Verlobten an, der sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte. "Sie sind im Urlaub!" Ranmas Augen weiteten sich. "Im...im Urlaub? Und wir?" "Was soll mit uns sein?" Ranmas Augen leuchteten. *Das ist die Gelegenheit, Akane näher zu kommen, ohne dass im nächsten Moment gleich ein Priester an der Tür klingelt!* Aber Ranmas Ego verhinderte etwas nettes zu sagen! "Wie konnten sie mich mit einer brutalen Verrückten wie dir alleine lassen!?" Akane stieg die Wut in den Kopf. Sie zitterte. "Wenn ich diese 2 Wochen überlebe, ist das ein wahres Wunder!" *Ganz ruhig bleiben! Er ist nur ein verdammter Idiot!* "Und dann ist es auch nur ein flachbrüstiges, reizloses Mädchen, mit dem man nichts anfangen kann!" Nun war Akanes Beherrschung zu Ende. Sie zückte ihren Hammer und zog ihn Ranma über die Rübe. Mit einer großen leuchtenden Beule sank er zu Boden. Akane sah ihn kalt und verächtlich an. "Das hast du verdient!" Beleidigt und wütend ging sie aus dem Dojo. Auf dem Flur jedoch blieb sie stehen und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen den Kopf. "Jetzt hab ich doch ganz vergessen, dass ich Ranma etwas fragen wollte!" Sofort stürmte sie zurück in das Dojo. Ranma lag immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Akane versuchte erst gar nicht ihn irgendwie anders zu wecken, als mit einem erfrischenden Schwapp kalten Wassers. Ranma-chan schlug prustend die Augen auf. Böse funkelte sie Akane an. "Musste es ausgerechnet kaltes Wasser sein!?" Akane zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wollte mit dir reden!" "Hättest du das nicht auch machen können, ohne mich zu verwandeln!?" Ranma war stinksauer. Er hasste es ein Mädchen zu sein! Akane sah ihn aber nur gehässig an. "Als Mädchen bist du mir aber irgendwie sympathischer!" Sie grinste das rothaarige Mädchen fies an. Ranma geriet noch mehr in Wut. "Ach ja!?" "Ja!" "Schön! Dann gehe ich halt!" Akane war verwirrt. Sie dachte Ranma würde jetzt wieder einen Streit beginnen. "Was?" "Ich gehe! Ich werde für 2 Wochen verschwinden! Denkst du ich will so lange Zeit in Lebensgefahr schweben? Und weil ich sowieso öfter ein Mann bin, und du mich als solchen nicht leiden kannst, gehe ich lieber, ehe ich mein wertvolles Leben riskiere!" "Ich habe doch gar nicht gesagt, dass ich dich nicht ausstehen kann, wenn du ein Mann bist!" "Was?" Nun war es an Ranko verwirrt zu sein. Akane bemerkte erst jetzt, was sie gesagt hatte und lief puterrot an. Ranma war es ebenso peinlich und sie lenkte das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema. "Sag mal, wie kommen die eigentlich dazu, Hals über Kopf in den Urlaub zu fahren?" Akane, glücklich und erleichtert dass Ranma das Thema wechselte, zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung! Ich weiß es auch nicht. Aber warte mal! Kasumi hat doch letzte Woche den Kochwettbewerb gewonnen und dafür eine Reise geschenkt bekommen, die sie machen kann wann und mit wie vielen Begleitern sie will." Ranko nickte. "Ja! Ein Wettbewerb, den du nie und nimmer gewinnen wirst! Ich frage mich, ob ich wegen deiner Kochkünste oder deiner Brutalität sterbe!" Akane war den Tränen nahe. "So! Das denkst du also von mir!" Ranko sah in ihre Augen und bemerkte einen Tränenschleier. Wild fuchtelte sie mit den Armen. "A- Akane! Nicht weinen hörst du! So- so war das doch nicht gemeint! Also- ich..." Akane hörte aber gar nicht mehr zu und lief aus dem Dojo. Ranma stürzte ihr hinterher. "Akane- ich-.." Sie konnte gerade noch einer Vase ausweichen und sie auch noch auffangen. Immer noch stolperte sie Akane hinterher. "Akane! Jetzt- .." Nun war es eine Hantel. Ranko wich aus. "..-hör mir doch mal zu!" Ein Buch flog auf sie zu, dem sie geschickt auswich. "Lass mich in Ruhe Ranma!!!" Akane brüllte durch das ganze Haus. Ranma ließ nicht locker. Endlich holte sie Akane gerade vor ihrem Zimmer ein und hielt sie an der Hand fest. "Lass. Mich. Los!!!!!!!" "Nein! Erst hörst du mir zu, was ich zu sagen habe!" "Mach hin! Ich will schlafen!" Akane erkannte, dass Ranma entschlossen war und so wollte sie ihn anhören. Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn aus ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen an. Ranma, kam in Verlegenheit. *Was wollte ich doch gleich sagen?* "Ähm...also weißt du- ich- ich habe- ich meine ich wollte nicht...weißt du und deshalb-..." Akanes Gesicht wurde wieder wütend. Sie zückte den Hammer, mit dem Ranma schon mehrmals an diesem Tag Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte und verpasste dem Mädchen, das sie festhielt eine nächste Beule. "Komm wieder, wenn du weißt, was du mir sagen willst!" Damit drehte sie sich um und ging in ihr Zimmer. Ranko blieb bis zum nächsten Morgen im Flur liegen. Akane ging zu Bett und starrte an die Wand. *Er kann niemals Reiku sein! Nie! Das bilde ich mir alles nur ein! Aber ich werde ihn trotzdem mal fragen!* 


	5. Wer ist Reiku?

Ist sie das wirklich wert? 5  
  
"Ähm...also weißt du- ich- ich habe- ich meine ich wollte nicht...weißt du und deshalb-..." Akanes Gesicht wurde wieder wütend. Sie zückte den Hammer, mit dem Ranma schon mehrmals an diesem Tag Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte und verpasste dem Mädchen, das sie festhielt eine nächste Beule. "Komm wieder, wenn du weißt, was du mir sagen willst!" Damit drehte sie sich um und ging in ihr Zimmer. Ranko blieb bis zum nächsten Morgen im Flur liegen. Akane ging zu Bett und starrte an die Wand. *Er kann niemals Reiku sein! Nie! Das bilde ich mir alles nur ein! Aber ich werde ihn trotzdem mal fragen!*  
  
Als Akane aufwachte, war es totenstill im Haus. Kein Gekeife von Ranko, die dem alten Kauz hinterher jagte, weil er wieder mal Maßprobe seiner BHs an ihr genommen hatte, kein darauffolgendes Platsch des Gartenteiches, in dem entweder Ranma oder sein Vater landete, da sich Genma immer in seinen Weg stellte, kein Wasserrauschen aus der Küche, wenn Kasumi mal wieder am frühen Morgen abwusch. Verschlafen und verwirrt öffnete sie die Augen. Wo waren denn alle? Plötzlich fiel ihr alles wieder ein! Ihre Familie hatte sich für 2 Wochen verdünnisiert und sie mit diesem perversen Ranma alleine gelassen! Grummelnd richtete sie sich im Bett auf und streckte sich. *Warum sind die nur Hals über Kopf in den Urlaub gefahren!?*  
  
~~Flashback~~ Das Interview war beendet und Akane machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Freundin, um ihr die Hausaufgaben zu bringen, da sie nicht in der Schule war. Sobald der Rest die Haustür zuschnappen hörte, atmeten alle erleichtert auf. Sie wussten nicht weshalb, aber wenn Ranma oder Akane im Zimmer waren, fühlten sie eine merkwürdige Spannung. "Wisst ihr, wir sollten vielleicht die nächsten 2 Wochen verschwinden!" Alle sahen den alten Lüstling merkwürdig an. "Warum?" Happo sah zu Frau Saotome und die anderen verstanden, dass es um Ranma ging. Kasumi stand auf und ging freundlich auf Ranmas Mutter zu. "Ich habe sie ganz vergessen! Warum sind sie denn hergekommen?" Frau Saotome sah überrascht auf. Sie blickte Kasumi in die Augen. "Ich wollte nur sehen, ob Ranma wieder da ist!" [Von ihrem Mann sagt sie kein Wort!] Ein Glück hatte Nodoka das Schild nicht gesehen! "Nein tut uns leid! Sie sind immer noch nicht zurück!" Die Frau seufzte. "Schade..." Sie stand auf und wendete sich zum Gehen, als Kasumi noch etwas sagte. "Frau Saotome! Ehe ich es vergesse, wir sind die nächsten beiden Wochen im Urlaub!" Sie nickte. "Gut! Dann bis in 2 Wochen!" Nun ging sie wirklich und alle starrten wie auf Kommando zu Happo herüber, der gerade seine seidenen BHs bügelte. "Also? Warum?" Happosais sah sie mit einem gemischten Ausdruck an. "Das liegt doch auf der Hand! Innerhalb dieser 2 Wochen wird hier noch ein großer Krach stattfinden, das spüre ich! Und den möchte ich nicht unbedingt erleben! Wer weiß, ob wir das überleben würden!" Alle nickten einstimmig. "Ja! Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass etwas nicht stimmt! Die Situation spitzt sich immer mehr zu!" Alle sahen sich stumm in die Augen. Dann wie auf einen Befehl wuselten sie durch das ganze Haus und packten schnell ein paar Sachen. Kasumi schrieb noch rasch einen Zettel an Akane und los ging es. Keiner wollte der Zeuge eines eventuellen Mordes sein! ~~Flashback Ende~~  
  
Akane rekelte sich und schlurfte dann immer noch müde aus dem Bett. Mit einem Mal verfiel sie in Panik und ihr Blick huschte zur Uhr. Sie erstarrte. 9 Uhr!!! "Wuahhhhhhh!!! Wir haben die erste Stunde verschlafen!!!" Hastig zog sie sich ihre Sachen an, schnappte ihre Tasche und stürmte schreiend aus dem Zimmer. "Ranma!!!!!! Ran-..." Ihr Fuß blieb an irgendetwas hängen, dass auf dem Boden lag. Polternd stürzte Akane und landete quer über Ranko, die immer noch schlief. Durch das Gewicht, dass plötzlich auf sie stürzte geweckt, schlug sie keuchend die Augen auf. Sie sah Akane über sich. "A- Akane? Wa- was...?" Akane rappelte sich mühsam auf. "Denk jetzt ja nichts falsches! Ich warne dich!" "Bist du gestolpert? Wie kann man nur so blöd sein?" Ranko stand jetzt auch auf den Beinen. "Hast du die ganze Nacht hier gelegen? Wie ein Bettvorleger!? Darauf muss man erst mal kommen! Aber bitte, wems gefällt!" entgegnete Akane schnippisch. "Du bist selbst dran schuld Machoweib! Schließlich hast du mich gestern Abend hier KO geschlagen, schon vergessen!?" "Wer kann denn wissen, dass du so wenig aushältst, Schlappschwanz!?" Das war zu viel für Ranma. Niemand, nicht mal Akane, mit der er sich ständig stritt durfte ihn so nennen! Akane war sich wohl bewusst, Ranmas Ego angegriffen zu haben, aber das geschah ihm recht, redete sie sich ein. Zornig sah Ranko sie an. "Was sagst du da, flachbrüstiges Machoweib!? Selber nicht kämpfen können, aber große Töne spucken!" "IDIOT!!!!!" "TRAMPEL!" "TROTTEL!!!" "DUMM WIE BROT!!!" "PERVERSER!!!!!!!!!" "Du- du bist überhaupt nicht hübsch!" "Immer wenn dir nichts mehr einfällt, sagst du so was!" "Na und!? Es ist das einzige, was zutrifft!!" "Nur zu deiner Information wir kommen zu spät!" sagte Akane zu der wieder einmal bewusstlosen Ranko. Sofort war diese wieder auf den Beinen und brüllte der davon hastenden Akane hinterher. "Sag mal, wie bescheuert bist du denn!? Wir haben Ferien du blödes Machoweib!!!" Mit einem Ruck blieb Akane stehen. Ferien! Das hatte sie ganz vergessen! Sie zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Hatte ich ganz vergessen!" Ranko schüttelte den Kopf, ging dann aber ohne ein Wort zu sagen ins Bad und verwandelte sich zurück. *Meine Güte! So wird das nie was! Wir streiten uns wegen der kleinsten Sachen! Oh je!* Als Ranma aus dem Bad in die Küche ging, um sich etwas zu Essen zu machen, hörte er das Klacken eines Messers. Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke und sah Akane, die verbissen ein paar Möhren schnitt und sie in einen Topf warf. *Wir streiten uns die ganze Zeit! Warum? Hasst er mich wirklich so sehr?* Das Radio lief und es wurde gerade das Interview über Reiku von gestern durchgesagt. Akane stockte in der Bewegung. Schon wieder hatte sie über den Streit vergessen, dass sie Ranma etwas fragen wollte. Sie seufzte. "Au!!!" Schnell steckte sie den blutenden Finger in den Mund. Sie hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wo sie hinschnitt und nun hatte sie den Salat! "Mist!" Sie wollte weiterschneiden, aber eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter wirbelte sie herum. Erstaunt sah sie in Ranmas azurblaue Augen die sie besorgt musterten. "Zeig mir deine Hand!" Akane sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Damit du dich wieder über meine Dummheit lustig machen kannst!?" Ranma schüttelte energisch den Kopf, sodass der Zopf flog. "Nein! Um das hier draufzumachen!" Er grinste sie an und hielt ihr ein Pflaster entgegen. Akanes Herz pochte laut. *Wie süß von ihm!* "Extra für dich gekauft! Man kann selbst etwas draufmalen oder schreiben!"  
  
Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Akane besah sich das Pflaster genauer und bemerkte, dass eine rundliche Figur in einem Chaos daraufgemalt wurde. Zwar nicht besonders schön, aber doch zu erkennen. Und dann, sie drehte das Pflaster weiter, stand mit blauer Schrift: Machoweib bleibt Machoweib!!!! Akane kochte vor Wut. Sie riss ihm das Pflaster aus der Hand und schleuderte es in die nächste Ecke. Dann schrie sie Ranma an. "Du wolltest dich doch über mich lustig machen!!! Verschwinde!!!!!" Ein gekonnter Tritt durchs Dach und Ranma war nur noch ein funkelnder Stern über Nerima. Akane blieb schnaufend zurück und holte erst einmal tief Luft. Sie sah wütend auf das Pflaster, dass in der Ecke lag. Langsam verrauchte diese Wut und sie ging langsam darauf zu. Vorsichtig hob sie das Pflaster auf und sah es nachdenklich an. *Er hat an mich gedacht! Er wollte mir helfen. Nur...warum muss er diese netten Augenblicke immer mit irgendeinem Scheiß kaputtmachen!? Warum?* Gedankenverloren wickelte sie sich das Pflaster um den blutenden Finger. Ja, er hatte es nett gemeint, das wusste Akane, aber warum hatte er das draufschreiben müssen?  
  
Ranma unterdessen flog noch ein gutes Stückchen über die Dächer Nerimas hinweg, bis er endlich, ausgerechnet vor jemanden landete, den er nun eigentlich gar nicht sehen wollte! "Airen!!!!!! Du Schampoo haben vermisst! Deshalb du liegen vor ihren Füßen!" Glücklich umarmte die Amazone ihren Verlobten. Ranma gefiel das überhaupt nicht. "Nein Schampoo lass das!" "Aber Airen! Schampoo haben dich so vermisst!" "Ich dich aber nicht!" Schampoo sah beleidigt aus. "Würdest du mich jetzt bitte loslassen!? Ich muss noch schnell weg!" Eingeschnappt löste sich die hübsche Amazone von ihrem Geliebten. "Das dir noch werden leid tun Ranma!" Ranma zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Schampoo zog traurig ab. Ranma ging grübelnd die Straßen entlang. Er kam an einem Zeitungsstand vorbei und sah auf der Titelseite, sein eigenes Bild! Sofort griff er zur Zeitung und las sich alles durch. `...auch die merkwürdige Kleidung, eine chinesische Tracht ist ungewöhnlich an ihm. Vielleicht ist ihm der Sturz doch nicht so bekommen!´ *Oh Schande! Da habe ich doch glatte vergessen meine Sachen zu wechseln! Hoffentlich hat mich Akane nicht erkannt! Bitte! Bitte!* Er sah flehend zu Himmel. *Ich muss mit Arare und den anderen über Reiku sprechen, sonst fliege ich früher oder später noch auf!* Entschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg und stürmte die Treppe des alten Hauses hoch. Als er die Tür öffnete, hörte er Gitarre und Schlagzeug. Er betrat den Probenraum. Sie bemerkten ihn nicht gleich, aber nach einiger Zeit verstummte das Schlagzeug und Arare sah verwundert zu Keri. "Warum hast du aufgehört?" "Wir haben Besuch!" Keri nickte Richtung Ranma. Arare wendete den Kopf. Ein Lächeln war auf seinen Lippen zu sehen. "Hallo Ranma! Was machst du schon um 10 Uhr hier? Wir waren doch erst um 5 verabredet!" Ranma stand unschlüssig da. "Ja- schon aber ich musste mit euch reden!" Arare nickte verständnisvoll. "Was gibt es?" "Also...es gibt einiges, was ich über Reiku wissen muss! So geht das nicht weiter! Ich gerate immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten! Wenn Akane..." "Akane!?" Alle sahen ihn bestürzt an. "Ja Akane! Warum seht ihr mich so an?" Die drei schwiegen. "HALLOO!!!" Ranma fuchtelte wild vor ihren Augen herum. Arare fuhr aus seinen Gedanken. "Also es ist so. Reikus Geliebte, sie hieß auch Akane!" Ranma keuchte. Sie hieß auch Akane!? Aber das war ja unmöglich! "Sie waren verlobt, stritten sich aber immer wieder und er wollte durch das Singen ihr Herz erobern. Genau wie du!" "Aber- das- das gibt es ja nicht! Wer- wer war dieser Kerl!?" "Ich kann dich verstehen! Wir sind auch sehr überrascht, dass du so viel Ähnlichkeit mit ihm hast!" Ranma sah irritiert zu Boden. Langsam bezweifelte er immer mehr, dass es zwischen Reiku und ihm keinen Zusammenhang gab! "Also ich, ich würde gerne etwas mehr über ihn erfahren! Zum Beispiel, wie war er, was hatte er für Klamotten an und...wie ging das mit seiner Verlobten aus?" "Das mit der Verlobten können wir dir nicht beantworten! Er starb, bevor er ihr seine Gefühle offenbaren konnte! Übrigens haben wir seine Verlobte nie gesehen!" "Oh!" brachte Ranma nur heraus. "Er trug immer mal was anderes. Was ihm gerade gefiel. Lederjacken, und anderes, aber das auch nur zur Tarnung!" *Tarnung?* "Was seine Art betrifft, war er genau wie du. Nett, freundlich, stolz, dickköpfig, hilfsbereit, ein verbissener Kämpfer und sehr guter Sänger und...schwer verliebt, aber viel zu stolz als Kämpfer seine Gefühle preiszugeben! Deshalb trat er unserer Band bei. Reiku war nicht sein richtiger Name glaube ich! Ich weiß aber auch nicht, wie er wirklich hieß! Er wollte es nie verraten und wir haben ihn auch nicht dazu gezwungen." Ranma wurde das alles immer schleierhafter. Was ging hier vor? Reiku war nicht der richtige Name gewesen? Er verstand nichts mehr! "Der einzige Unterschied zu dir war, dass er lila Augen hatte!" Ranma atmete erleichtert auf. Lila Augen hatte er nun wahrlich nicht! Nein eher hellblaue. Aber nun, da Arare von Tarnung sprach, fiel ihm ein, dass Akane ihn bestimmt erkennen würde, wenn der angebliche Reiku plötzlich auch noch blaue Augen hatte. Und er würde einen Besen fressen, wenn sie noch nichts bemerkt hatte! Ranma wollte dieses Thema, das immer mehr Fragen aufwirbelte beenden und wechselte es. "Was soll ich denn singen?" "Denk dir einen Text aus!" "Was?" "Ja! Reiku hat es auch immer gemacht!" "Verdammt! Ich bin nicht Reiku!!!!!!!" Die drei hoben beschwichtigend die Hände. "Ok, ok! Ist schon in Ordnung!" Keri verschwand wieder einmal in der ganzen Unordnung und kam mit Block, auf dem "Songs" draufstand, zurück. "Das sind alles noch nicht veröffentlichte Songs, die Reiku geschrieben hat!" Ranma öffnete den Block, schlug ihn auf der ersten Seite auf. Erstaunt starrte er auf die erste Seite. Dann blätterte er um. Verständnislos sah er die drei an. "Aber- aber...Der Block ist leer!" "Was!?" Sie sahen ihn entsetzt an. Okoro riss ihm den Block aus den Händen und blätterte hastig darin herum. "Es stimmt! Alles leer! Bist du dir sicher, dass das der richtige Block war?" "Ja!" Keri nickte bestimmt. Alle sahen verständnislos drein. Arare räusperte sich. "Nun. Dann können wir auch nichts machen, wenn der Text weg ist! Also musst du wohl oder übel selbst Songs schreiben Ranma!" Ranma sah entsetzt aus. Er und Songs schreiben!? Na heilige Maria! Das konnte was werden! Er verdrehte die Augen. Den anderen entging das nicht. "Du musst auch etwas machen! Eine Band kann nur erfolgreich sein, wenn alle zusammenarbeiten! Außerdem ist es einfacher einen eigenen Text über seine eigenen Gefühle zu schreiben, als ihn von jemand anderen zu übernehmen!" Ranma sah es ein. "Und wann soll ich damit anfangen?" "Am besten gleich!" "Was?" "Ja! Wir proben und du schreibst den Song!" Ranma stöhnte. Er wusste was jetzt kommen würde! "Und bitte in Englisch!" Ranma kippte um. Er hatte richtig getippt. Auch noch in Englisch! Arare, Keri und Okoro amüsierten sich prächtig über sein Gesicht. "So hat Reiku auch reagiert!" Ehe Ranma etwas sagen konnte, wendeten sich die drei ab und begannen wieder zu proben. Sie ließen ihm mit einem ganzen Block weißen Papiers und einem Stift allein. Ranma begann krampfhaft zu überlegen. *Was könnte ich schreiben?* Plötzlich fiel ihm Akane ein. Ja! Er würde seine Gefühle für sie aufschreiben! So schwer konnte es nicht sein! Er setzte den Stift an, doch dann bemerkte er, dass es doch nicht so einfach war und er brüllte über die Musik hinweg. "Hat einer von euch ein Wörterbuch!?" Es kam keine Antwort und Ranma wollte die Frage schon wiederholen, als ihm ein großes dickes Buch entgegenflog. Gerade noch konnte er verhindern, dass er zu 3. Mal am Tag bewusstlos wurde. Seufzend schlug er es auf und begann zu schreiben.  
  
Akane wütete indessen immer noch in der Küche herum. Sie bekam nicht mal einen Eintopf hin! Es war zum Verzweifeln! Wütend schmiss sie die Schürze in die Ecke und rannte aus der Küche. "Ranma!!!!" Sie brauchte jetzt jemanden zu abreagieren! "Hast du gerade Ranma gesagt Akane?" Erschrocken fuhr diese herum und sah in die Augen seiner Mutter. Akane bekam einen roten Kopf. Was sollte sie jetzt sagen? "Gu- guten Tag Frau Saotome! Nein! Nein ich habe mich nur versprochen! Wie- wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" "Oh! Ich habe nur etwas vergessen!" Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und holte ihr Schwert, dass sie bei ihrem schnellen Aufbruch vergessen hatte. Dann kam sie zurück. "Sag Akane, warum bist du noch hier? Ich dachte ihr wäret im Urlaub?" Akane nickte grimmig. "Ja! Die anderen schon! Mich haben sie mit Ran- ko allein hier gelassen!" Nodoka entging nicht, wie sauer Akane bei diesen Worten aussah. Sie legte den Arm um ihre Schulter. "Aber warum denn so betrübt Akane? Ranko ist doch so ein nettes Mädchen..." Akane sah sie überrascht an. Nett!? "...Es ist nur so! An ihr ist wirklich ein Junge verloren gegangen!" *Oh Frau Saotome...Wenn sie wüssten...* "Aber..." "Was denn Akane?" "Sie...sie..."Akane traten die Tränen in die Augen. "Sie ist immer so gemein zu mir!" "Was macht sie denn?" "Immer mäkelt sie an meinem Essen rum! Und nennt mich Machoweib und flachbrüstig!" "Das ist wirklich nicht nett!" Frau Saotome zog Akane in die Küche, die aussah wie nach einem Schlachtfeld. Sie war sichtlich bestürzt über den Anblick. Akane entging es nicht. Sie lief rot an. "Äh...tut mir leid, ich..." Frau Saotome lächelte. "Ach was! Ist doch überhaupt nicht schlimm! Komm wir räumen erst einmal auf und dann werde ich dir helfen ein Essen zu kochen, das Ranko hören und sehen vergeht!" Akane lächelte dankbar. Frau Saotome ging zum Herd und nahm den Eintopf herunter. *Ein bisschen kann ja nicht schaden. Mal sehen, wie es Akane gelungen ist.* Sie tauchte den Finger in die noch warme Brühe und steckte ihn in den Mund. Gleich darauf fiel sie in Ohnmacht. Akane stürzte auf Ranmas Mutter zu. "Frau Saotome! Frau Saotome! Was ist mit ihnen!?" Sie rüttelte sie, aber Frau Saotome kam nicht wieder zu sich. Akane tröpfelte etwas kaltes Wasser in ihr Gesicht und langsam schlug Nodoka die Augen auf. Sie lächelte. Akane stiegen schon wieder die Tränen in die Augen. "Es- tu- es tut mir leid ich-..." Frau Saotome schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. "Das braucht es nicht Akane! Noch keinem wurde das Kochen in die Wiege gelegt! Nicht mal mir und Kasumi!" Akane wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. "Na also! Los machen wir uns ans Werk!" Frau Saotome wuselte in der Küche herum, bis sie stehen blieb und Akane merkwürdig ansah. "Akane...Wir haben kein Mehl mehr! Und keinen Zucker! Ich möchte dir zeigen, wie man den besten Kuchen aller Zeiten backt!" Akane nickte dankbar. *Ich werde es schaffen!* "Gut! Ich geh schnell etwas kaufen!" Sofort machte sie sich auf den Weg, entschlossen Ranma diesmal einen gelungenen Kuchen zu präsentieren.  
  
Ranma schlug das Wörterbuch zu und setzte sich erschöpft hin. 2 ½ Stunden hatte er für diesen Song gebraucht! Und ob er es richtig übersetzt hatte, wusste er auch nicht. Aber seine Gefühle, all seine Gefühle hatte er eingebaut. Er schwenkte mit dem Block. "Ich bin fertig!" Sofort stand Arare auf und nahm ihm den Block aus der Hand. Er las sich alles durch und seine Augen weiteten sich verblüfft. Er sah Ranma erstaunt an. "Hast- hast du dir das selbst ausgedacht?" Ranma nickte. Was war denn nun schon wieder? Arare sagte nichts weiter sondern gratulierte Ranma. "Super! Das hast du fantastisch hinbekommen, Reiku." Er grinste. Sie hatten sich geeinigt Ranma ab jetzt als Reiku zu bezeichnen, um sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zu verplappern. "Ach eh ich es vergesse. Wir haben in 2 Tagen ein Konzert! Kannst du kommen?" Ranma hatte einen Anflug Ärgernis im Gesicht. "Ja! Aber es wäre schön, wenn ihr so was vorher mit mir absprechen könntet!" Sie nickten. "Machen wir!" "Gut! Ich geh dann mal!" "Halt! Hier! Jeder von uns trägt immer 2 bei sich, um den Fans eine Freude zu machen!" Okoro streckte Ranma 2 Konzertkarten entgegen. "Gib sie dem, wem du willst!" Ranma nickte. Er wusste schon für wen die 2. Karte war! Er wendete sich zu Gehen. "Was willst du eigentlich machen?" Ranma drehte sich zu Keri um. "Ich muss doch so aussehen wie Reiku!" Die drei seufzten. "Gut! Dann geh aber gleich mit Sonnenbrille und offenen Haaren raus, ehe jemand bemerkt, dass Ranma in die Kabine rein und Reiku wieder rauskommt! Ach warte! Ich komme einfach mit! Dann kann ich dir sagen, was Reiku getragen hat und was nicht." Ranma stimmte zu und machte sich mit Arare auf den Weg. Die beiden anderen wendeten sich dem Block mit dem neuen Song zu. Erstaunt starrten sie darauf. "Aber- aber! Das ist ein Song, den Reiku schon einmal geschrieben hat! Der auch auf diesem Block war und verschwunden ist!" 


	6. Ein Einkauf mit Ryoga

Ist sie das wirklich wert? 6  
  
"Ich muss doch so aussehen wie Reiku!" Die drei seufzten. "Gut! Dann geh aber gleich mit Sonnenbrille und offenen Haaren raus, ehe jemand bemerkt, dass Ranma in die Kabine rein und Reiku wieder rauskommt! Ach warte! Ich komme einfach mit! Dann kann ich dir sagen, was Reiku getragen hat und was nicht." Ranma stimmte zu und machte sich mit Arare auf den Weg. Die beiden anderen wendeten sich dem Block mit dem neuen Song zu. Erstaunt starrten sie darauf. "Aber- aber! Das ist ein Song, den Reiku schon einmal geschrieben hat! Der auch auf diesem Block war und verschwunden ist!" Sie sahen sich mit seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. Wie konnte das sein? Gut! Ein Mensch konnte einem anderen schon mal gleichen, aber auch nur in den seltensten Fällen. Aber konnte ein Mensch auch die gleichen Gedanken wie ein anderer haben? Keri flüsterte leise. "Ich weiß, es klingt jetzt verrückt, aber kann es sein, dass Ranma...?"  
  
Im Treppenhaus öffnete Ranma seinen Zopf und setzte die Sonnenbrille auf. Arare gab ihm eine alte Lederjacke von Reiku, die er überziehen sollte. "Danke!" Arare sah den jungen Mann neben sich noch mal genau an. Die offenen Haare und die Sonnenbrille über den wunderschönen blauen Augen, veränderten sein gesamtes Aussehen. Er glich in jeder Weise ihrem Reiku! Kein Unterschied war zu erkennen! Arare hatte nun in etwa die selben Gedanken wie Keri und Okoro. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht! War das Reiku, der sie veralbern wollte, oder wirklich ein ganz anderer, aber völlig gleicher Mensch wie er? Er wusste es nicht. Aber er nahm sich fest vor es herauszufinden! Nun schlenderten sie durch die Straßen, immer darauf bedacht, von möglichst wenigen Menschen gesehen zu werden.  
  
Akane hing ihren Gedanken nach. Wo war Ranma nun schon wieder hin? Er verschwand in letzter Zeit sooft! Hatte er etwas vor ihr zu verbergen? Hatte er mit Schampoo oder Ukyo angebändelt und wollte es vor ihr geheim halten? Große Eifersucht stieg in ihr auf. Sie wusste nicht, warum. Warum war sie wegen diesem Idioten so eifersüchtig!? Das gab es doch nicht! "Warum?" fragte sich Akane leise. Sie wusste die Antwort, wenn auch nur tief in ihrem Herzen. Sie war noch nicht bereit! Sie wollte es sich nicht eher eingestehen, ehe sie vollkommen sicher war, dass sie nicht verletzt werden würde! Sie tauchte langsam aus ihren Gedanken auf, als sie einen jungen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren sah, der ziellos umherirrte. "Ryoga!! Hallo!" Ryoga drehte sich überrascht um. "Hallo Akane! Aber...Was machst du denn in Peking?" Ryoga war ehrlich verwirrt. Akane verkniff sich nur mühsam einen Lachkrampf. "Ryoga! Wir sind nicht in China sondern in Japan!" "Oh! Ich verstehe!" Akane lächelte. Ryoga grinste verlegen doch dann sah er Akane wieder merkwürdig an. "Seit wann liegt Peking in Japan?" Akane konnte sich nun das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen und prustend zog sie Ryoga mit sich. Dieser wusste nicht, was los war und wedelte wild mit den Armen. "A- Aber A- Akane!? Wo- wo willst du denn hin?" "Einkaufen! Ich will einen Kuchen backen!" "Einen Kuchen?" "Ja!" Ryoga ließ sich nun mitschleifen. *Hach! Wie süß sie doch ist meine Akane! Aber sie will mich ja nur als Kumpel! Schade! Aber immerhin. Ich bin froh, wenigstens in ihrer Nähe sein zu dürfen.* Sie liefen nun nebeneinander. Auf einmal drehte Akane den Kopf und sah Ryoga freundlich lächelnd an. "Sag Ryoga...Wo warst du denn schon wieder?" Ryoga wurde rot. Er stach verlegen mit dem Zeigefinger in eine Mauer, die daraufhin zersplitterte. Akane sprang schnell zur Seite. "Also weißt du...Eigentlich wollte ich ja nach Süden! Aber wie es aussieht, bin ich jetzt wohl in Peking gelandet!" Akane konnte ein wiederholtes Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. "Ryoga! Wir sind nicht in Peking sondern in Nerima!" "Ach wirklich?" Ryoga wurde noch roter. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als eine Fahrradglocke ertönte. Akane konnte sich im letzten Moment zur Seite hechten, als auch schon eine blauhaarige Amazone auf ihrem Fahrrad in Ryogas Hinterkopf rammte. "Aija!! Wo sein Airen brutales Machoweib?" Akane blinzelte Schampoo böse an. "Keine Ahnung wo sich dieser Idiot rumtreibt!" Schampoo schien ihr kein Wort zu glauben. "Wo sein Ranma?" Die Augen der Amazone funkelten böse. Akane geriet in Zorn. "Ist man nicht mal vor dir sicher, egal ob Ranma hier oder auf dem Mond ist!?" Schampoo sah Akane beleidigt an. "Und wieso ist er eigentlich nicht bei dir? Da ist er doch sonst immer!" "Bei mir er nicht war!" "PP!" "Häh?" "Persönliches Pech!" flötete Akane und zerrte Ryoga ohne ein weiteres Wort an Schampoo mit sich. Doch nach ein paar Schritten drehte sie sich um. "Sieh doch mal bei Ukyo nach! Wenn er nicht bei dir ist, ist er bestimmt bei ihr! So ist es immer!" Ryoga bemerkte Akanes Verbitterung. Irgendwie musste er sie aufheitern! "Also...Akane ich..." Abermals wurde er unterbrochen. Kleine Okonomiyaki Spatel ((richtig? Ich wusste jetzt nicht wie ich sie nennen sollte.)) schossen auf beide nieder. Akane sah sich ohnehin schon verärgert um und entdeckte kurz darauf Ukyo. Sie seufzte, denn was jetzt kam, war vorauszusehen! "Was willst du Ukyo?" Ukyo sah ihre Mitstreiterin im Wettkampf um Ranma verächtlich an. "Wo ist Ranma!? Er hat sich heute nicht gemeldet!" Akane zuckte die Schultern. Heute war ihr das alles so ziemlich egal. "Meldet er sich sonst wegen einer Pinkelpause bei dir ab?" Ukyo sah sie verblüfft an. Solche Worte aus Akanes Mund! "Nein..." "Na siehst du! Vielleicht kloppt er sich ja wieder mit diesem Verrückten Kuno!" Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, hörte sie auch schon schnulzige Worte auf sich zufliegen. "Oh Akane Tendo! Holde Göttin..." Sie entdeckte Kuno, der sich mit einem Strauß schöner roter Rosen, durch die Menge zu ihr durchzudrängen versuchte. Ranma war also auch nicht in seiner Gesellschaft! Langsam kam Akane ins Grübeln. Er war nirgends! Aber vermisste sie ihn deshalb? Nein! Aber...wenn sie jetzt recht darüber nachdachte...eigentlich machte sie sich schon etwas Sorgen. *Vielleicht kämpft er ja...* Aber diesen Gedanken verwarf sie sofort, denn wie sollte er gegen Ryoga kämpfen? Der war ja schließlich bei ihr! Schell machte sie sich mit Ryoga aus dem Staub und versuchte durch die Menge zum Einkaufszentrum zu gelangen. Die Leute versperrten den Weg und Akane und Ryoga hatten keine andere Möglichkeit als zu drängeln. "Entschuldigen sie! ...Oh Verzeihung! Ich habe es eilig!" Viele sahen sie böse an. Akane kam sich nicht wohl vor. Leise zischte sie Ryoga zu. "Was haben die nur alle? Nur weil wir ein bisschen drängeln!" Plötzlich erhob sich mächtiges Gekreische. Akane hielt sich vor Schreck die Ohren zu. Auch so konnte sie immer noch die gedämpften Rufe in den höchsten Tonlagen hören. "Da ist er! Da ist er! *kreisch*" "Reiku!!!! *kreisch*" "Arare!!!! *kreisch*" "Da sind sie! *kreisch*" Verwundert sah Akane auf. Ihr Herz ging schneller. Reiku und Arare!? Hier? Das musste sie sehen! Schnell zerrte sie Ryoga noch weiter nach vorne unter den bösen missbilligenden Blicke der kreischenden Fans.  
  
Ranma und Arare standen wie ertappt vor der kreischenden Menge. Gerade das hatten sie verhindern wollen! "Warum musstest du diesem komischen Vogel mit Rosenstrauß auch unbedingt eine reintreten!?" Arare zischte es Ranma erbost zu. Der stand verlegen da und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Entschuldige! Das war ein Reflex!" "Dann halt deine Reflexe gefälligst zurück, wenn du so wie jetzt rumläufst!" Ranma nickte peinlich berührt. Als er Kuno um die Ecke hatte hetzen sehen, konnte er einfach nicht anders. Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass er gar nicht mehr Ranma war! "Sitzt deine Sonnenbrille richtig?" Ranma schob sie ein Stück weiter auf die Nase. Dann nickte er. Er sah gut aus. Arare und er hatten sich zwar ein wenig gestritten, was die Mode betraf, aber später waren sie doch fündig geworden! Ranma trug nun eine helle elegante Jeans mit Schlag! Wie Arare, nur dass seine schwarz war. Das Oberteil weil so ähnlich wie Ranmas rotes Hemd, nur das es ein Drachenmuster drauf hatte. Die schwarzen glänzenden Haare fielen locker auf seine Schulter. Und die Sonnenbrille verdeckte seine wunderschönen...blauen Augen. Er und Arare hatten noch nichts gefunden, das seine Augen hätte lila machen können und so musste er weiterhin die lästige Sonnenbrille tragen. Alles in einem sah er super sexy aus. Die Fans kreischten immer noch und umringten die beiden. Besonders die weiblichen Fans. Die Männer hielten sich dezent zurück. "Tu jetzt das was ich dir sage! Lächle immer freundlich! Auch wenn es noch so schwer fällt!" Ranma tat, wie ihm geheißen und lächelte in die Menge. Ein Mädchen kreischte auf. "Er hat mich angesehen! Er hat mich angesehen!" Ranma schaute verwirrt drein. Er hatte sie nicht angesehen! Er hatte irgendwo hingestarrt und gelächelt! "Mach dir aus solchen reden nichts! Die bilden sich viel ein, wenn der Tag lang ist!" Arare, der sah wie verwirrt Ranma war, musste lächeln. So war es auch Reiku ergangen! Er verdrängte den Gedanken an seinen Freund schnell, denn zu viel schmerzhafte Erinnerungen kamen auf. Er lächelte nun auch tapfer in die Menge. "Stimmt es, dass ihr übermorgen spielt?" kreischte ein Mädchen. Arare nickte freundlich. "Ja! Und Reiku hat neue Songs geschrieben!" Er zwinkerte Ranma hinter seiner Sonnenbrille zu. "Reiku! Bekomme ich ein Autogramm!?" kreischte es irgendwo aus der Menge heraus. "Soll ich?" Arare lächelte aufmunternd und Ranma nahm Stift und Zettel des Mädchens entgegen. Er setzte den Stift an. Doch dann... "Arare!" zischte er. "Wie wird Reiku geschrieben?" Arare, der auch Autogramme verteilte, machte Anstalten umzukippen, unterließ es jedoch und zischte zurück. "R-E-I-K-U H-E-R-E-RA" Ranma kritzelte eifrig mit. "Danke!" Er übergab den Zettel wieder dem Mädchen. Sein Blick schweifte wieder über die Menge und dann stockte er. Er sah Akane! Und neben ihr Ryoga! Sein herz krampfte sich bei diesem Anblick zusammen. Was machten die beiden? Langsam löste er sich und drängte sich durch die Menge zu Akane. Arare folgte ihm hastig. *Was hat er denn? Wo will er hin?* Langsam schritt Ranma an den kreischenden Fans vorbei auf Akane zu, die nur allmählich realisierte, dass er auf sie zukam. Ihr Atem stockte in aufregender Erwartung. Die Menge wich zu seinen Seiten auseinander und gab den Weg zu Akane und Ryoga frei. Ranma blieb nun in einigem Abstand stehen. Er musterte sie. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass er ja nun Reiku war und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Akane tat es ihm gleich. Jedoch hätte die Sonnenbrille nicht seine Augen verdeckt, hätte sie gesehen, es war ein unwirkliches Lächeln. Seine Augen glühten nur so vor Eifersucht. Sie wanderten hinter dem dunklen schützenden Glas weiter bis zu ihren Händen. Sein Lächeln erstarb. Akane bemerkte es und sah ebenfalls auf ihre Hände. Diese lagen in denen Ryogas! Sie hatte sie gefasst, um ihn nicht in der Menge zu verlieren. Sie sah wieder zu Reiku. Es schien ihn zu stören! Sie war baff. Er war ... eifersüchtig? Aber nein! Das bildete sie sich nur ein! Ein Sänger! Eifersüchtig auf Ryoga weil... Sie musste ihr Lächeln unwillkürlich verbreitern bei dem Gedanken. Und doch, wenn es, wie sie vermutete Ranma...Aber nein! Ranma war es nicht! Obwohl...Warum nicht? Er war nirgends aufzufinden! Ranma glühte kurze Zeit vor Eifersucht, doch dann fing er sich wieder. Er zwang sich wieder zu einem Lächeln und streckte Akane die Hand entgegen, in der Hoffnung, sie würde die Ryogas loslassen. Was sie dann auch tat. Ranmas Lächeln wurde ehrlicher. "Hi! Wie heißt du?" Im letzten Moment war ihm die Frage eingefallen, denn er konnte Akane ja gar nicht kennen! "A- Akane." Akane, immer noch überwältigt davon, dass Reiku ausgerechnet auf sie zugekommen war, stotterte leicht. Der junge Mann lächelte breiter. "Ein sehr schöner Name! Er passt zu einem wunderschönen Mädchen!" Akanes Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Ranmas ebenfalls. *Das wollte ich ihr schon immer mal sagen! Endlich hatte ich die Gelegenheit! Oh Akane...* "Wer ist denn der junge Mann neben dir? Dein Freund?" Nun war das Lächeln wieder verschwunden. Akane antwortete verlegen. "Nein...Das ist Ryoga...er...er ist mein Kumpel." "Aha." Akane stellte fest, dass dieses ´aha´ erleichtert geklungen hatte. *Aber warum?* "Ähm nun..." Ranma wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte und kramte aus Nervosität in seinen Taschen. Plötzlich fassten seine Finger etwas eckiges. Ranma fiel es wieder ein. 2 Freikarten! Er hatte ja eh vorgehabt sie Akane zu geben! Aber eigentlich hatte er das als Ranma machen wollen. Um ihr eine Freude zu machen. Aber was sollte er jetzt sonst noch sagen? Unentschlossen lächelte er Akane an, dann fasste er einen Entschluss... 


	7. Ein Strei zu zweit

Ist sie das wirklich wert? 7  
  
  
  
Ranma wusste nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte und kramte aus Nervosität in seinen Taschen. Plötzlich fassten seine Finger etwas eckiges. Ranma fiel es wieder ein. 2 Freikarten! Er hatte ja eh vorgehabt sie Akane zu geben! Aber eigentlich hatte er das als Ranma machen wollen. Um ihr eine Freude zu machen. Aber was sollte er jetzt sonst noch sagen? Unentschlossen lächelte er Akane an, dann fasste er einen Entschluss. Er zog seine Hände aus den Taschen und verschränkte sie hinter seinem Rücken. Wieder starrte er das Mädchen vor sich verlegen an.  
  
*Ich will es ihr nicht jetzt und als Reiku geben! Lieber nachher! Aber...was sag ich jetzt?*  
  
"Bist du am 27.11. ((Tag des Konzertes. Merkt euch das Datum!)) auch dabei? Ich würde mich freuen!"  
  
Akane lief rot an. Alle übrigen Fans platzten fast vor Neid! Reiku, ihr geliebter und verehrter Reiku machte sich an dieses blauhaarige Mädchen ran.  
  
"Warum nur sie!?" heulten viele Mädchen. Denn jede hatte sich erträumt eines Tages in seinen Armen zu liegen. Der Traum zerplatzte gerade knallend, wie eine übergroße Seifenblase. Manche verfielen in hemmungsloses Schluchzen, andere liefen davon. Arare sah das mit Besorgnis. Es hob nicht gerade das Image, wenn bekannt wurde, dass Reiku sich verliebt hatte! Er wusste mittlerweile, wer das junge, hübsche Mädchen war. Ranmas Verlobte, Akane! Sie war wirklich hübsch, aber er musste es ihr doch nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit sagen! Er tippte Ranma leicht auf die Schulter. Dieser drehte sich verwundert zu dem nervösen Star um.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Reiku! Wir müssen los!"  
  
Ranma nickte verwundert. Irgendetwas in Arares Stimme hatte ihm verraten, dass er wieder eine Menge falsch gemacht hatte! Er seufzte und wollte sich wieder Akane zuwenden, als er grob an der Jacke mitgeschliffen wurde. Akane sah ihnen verwundert hinterher. Arare beschleunigte seinen Schritt, um den verfolgungslustigen Fans zu entkommen. Ranma schleifte immer noch, doch dann riss er sich los.  
  
"Hey! Lass das! Was soll das werden?"  
  
Arare blieb die Antwort schuldig und sagte nur in festem Ton.  
  
"Du kannst sehr schnell rennen und hoch springen! Also komm mit!"  
  
Damit sprang er auf ein Dach und rannte darüber hinweg zum nächsten, bis er fast nicht mehr zu sehen war. Ranma folgte ihm schnell und ihre Verfolger blieben betrübt auf der Straße stehen.  
  
Nun rannte Ranma neben Arare. Es fiel kein Wort. Langsam wurde das ganze Schweigen Ranma zu bunt und er platzte heraus, was ihm auf der Zunge lag.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
Keine Antwort. Ranma verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er hatte wirklich etwas falsch gemacht!  
  
"Und was hab ich falsch gemacht?"  
  
Arare blieb abrupt stehen, sodass Ranma, der es etwas später bemerkte fast vom Dach geschlittert wäre. Er bemerkte, wie ihn Arare verwundert anstarrte.  
  
*Nein! Er ist nicht Reiku! Er ist wirklich ein anderer. Reiku hätte nicht solch einen Fehler begangen!*  
  
"Ranma! Hör zu! Das war deine Verlobte, stimmts?"  
  
Ranma nickte und senkte beschämt den Kopf. Er hatte so etwas in der Art befürchtet.  
  
"Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, du konntest es nicht wissen, aber was du gemacht hast, war das Schlimmste, das du hattest tun können!"  
  
Ranma war nun seinerseits verwirrt.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Arare seufzte. Es war schwer, die Geduld nicht zu verlieren!  
  
"Du darfst dich keinem Fan besonders widmen!"  
  
Ranma verstand Arare nicht, und so sah er dementsprechend auch aus. Arare atmete tief durch.  
  
"Hör zu. Wenn du dich einem Fan besonders widmest und er ist auch noch vom weiblichen Geschlecht, verspielst du alle Karten bei den anderen! Schnell gehen die Gerüchte rum du hättest eine Freundin und viele Tausende wenden sich von unserer Gruppe ab! Denn es ist, leider Gottes, so, dass die meisten nur an Stars interessiert sind, die Single sind! Sie erhoffen sich eine Chance bei ihnen, aber wenn sie sehen, dass du eine Freundin hast..."  
  
"Habe ich aber nicht!" sagte Ranma aufgebracht.  
  
Arare seufzte wieder.  
  
"Ja! Du hast nur eine Verlobte! Ist ja nicht so schlimm wie eine vorrübergehende Beziehung!" Arares Tonfall war mächtig ironisch. Ranma versetzte das in Zorn.  
  
"Wir wurden gegen unseren Willen verlobt!"  
  
Arare zuckte nur mit den Schultern und fuhr fort.  
  
"Egal! Trotzdem liebst du sie!"  
  
Ranma konnte nichts erwidern und blieb die Antwort schuldig.  
  
"Du darfst dich ihr nicht im besonderen widmen, hörst du? Du musst sie behandeln, wie alle anderen Fans auch!"  
  
Ranma machte einen abfälligen Laut.  
  
"Deswegen bin ich doch gerade eingestiegen! Deswegen! Ich wollte ihr näher kommen! Gut, wenn ich es nicht kann, höre ich auf! Nehmt euch doch irgendeinen anderen, der bereit ist, sein Privatleben aufzugeben!"  
  
Ranma wendete sich zum Gehen.  
  
"Dann müssen wir uns aber auflösen..." Arares Stimme klang traurig. Ranma zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ihr werdet schon jemanden finden!"  
  
"Nein." Sagte Arare leise, doch sehr bestimmt.  
  
"Nur dank dir können wir weitermachen!"  
  
Nun fuhr Ranma verwirrt herum. Nur dank ihm?  
  
"Aber...es gibt viele, die besser singen als ich!"  
  
"Darauf kommt es nicht an!"  
  
"Auf was denn dann?"  
  
Ranma wurde ärgerlich. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft. Etwas sehr verzwicktes, geheimnisvolles, das spürte er.  
  
"Weil wir einen Eid geleistet haben!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich will es dir erklären! Aber erst, wenn wir zu Hause sind! Hier könnte uns jemand hören!"  
  
Ranma willigte ein und sie liefen Richtung des alten Hauses.  
  
Akane starrte den beiden davon hastenden nach. Ryoga immer noch an ihrer Seite. Er hatte sich nicht gerührt. Beide waren stehen geblieben, während alle anderen den Flüchtlingen hinterherwetzten. Bewaffnet mit Kuli, Lippenstift und Schreibblock. Akane war steif. Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Erst musste sie das Erlebnis verdauen. Reiku! Der Reiku, war auf sie zugekommen, als er sie gesehen hatte. Nur auf sie! Warum? Warum nicht auf das Mädchen, dass hinter ihr oder neben ihr gestanden hatte? Warum sie? Sie war verwirrt und glücklich. Er war total nett! Viel netter als es Ranma je sein könnte! *Ein sehr schöner Name! Er passt zu einem wunderschönen Mädchen!* Das hatte er gesagt! Ihr war ganz warm ums Herz geworden. Aber, ihre Augen verengten sich und ihre Stirn bildete feine Fältchen. Warum erstarb sein Lächeln, als er sah, dass Ryoga sie an der Hand hielt? Nein das war falsch! Das sie Ryoga an der Hand hielt, damit er sich nicht verlaufen konnte? Warum...Sie kam nicht drauf! Der Klang ihres Namen rief sie zurück in die Normalität.  
  
"Akane!?"  
  
Sie sah sich um. Ryoga blickte sie grinsend an.  
  
"Aufwachen aus den Tagträumen! Vergiss den Typ! Bist du nicht in Ran-"  
  
Akane hielt ihm den Mund zu. Rot vor Verlegenheit senkte sie den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht, dass es jemand aussprach! Nein! Sie wollte es sich selbst noch nicht wahr haben. Zumindest nicht bewusst! Sie ließ die Hand sinken und sah Ryoga nun ebenfalls grinsend an.  
  
"Wir wollten doch einkaufen!"  
  
Sie zog ihn mit sich ins Einkaufzentrum. Sie irrten durch die Regalreihen. Akane sah sich hilflos um. Sie griff nach einer weißen Tüte.  
  
"Also da hätten wir schon mal das Salz! Jetzt fehlen noch Zucker und Mehl!"  
  
Akane wollte es gerade in den Korb tun, als eine Hand sie daran hinderte.  
  
"Nein Akane! Das ist Waschsalz! Wir sind in der Waschmittel- Abteilung!"  
  
Akane starrte auf die Aufschrift. Mit großen Buchstaben stand WASCHSALZ. Sie hüstelte und stellte es verlegen in das Regal zurück.  
  
"Ähm ja- ich- man kann sich irren! Wir- äh- Wo ist denn die Lebensmittel- Abteilung?"  
  
"Gleich da drüben!"  
  
Ryoga zeigte stolz in eine andere Ecke des Supermarktes.  
  
"Los komm!"  
  
Er griff Akanes Hand und zog sie mit sich.  
  
"Ähm Ryoga?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Hattest du nicht gesagt, die Lebensmittelabteilung ist da drüben?"  
  
Akane deutete in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Ryoga wurde rot.  
  
"Äh- ja richtig!"  
  
Wieder machten sie sich beide auf den Weg.  
  
Zum selben Zeitpunkt saßen Ranma, Arare, Okoro und Keri in einem Zimmer zusammen. Ranma blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.  
  
"Also?"  
  
Arare räusperte sich.  
  
"Nun! Es ist so. Vor einem Jahr ungefähr lernten wir Reiku kennen! Wir waren eine bedeutungslose Band und wir waren miserabel! Keiner von uns konnte singen! Dann kam er! Wie aus dem Nichts! Er war einfach da. Er freundete sich mit uns an und später stellten wir fest, dass er ein hervorragender Sänger war! Wir brauchten lange, ihn zu überreden mitzumachen. Doch dann ließ er sich umstimmen. Durch ihn, nur durch ihn sind wir berühmt geworden! Wir verdanken ihm viel! Wie schon gesagt, wollte er das Herz seiner Verlobten erobern...aber wir hatten irgendwie immer den Eindruck, dass er log...Egal! Jedenfalls legte er eines Tages völlig aus heiterem Himmel etwas fest. Wir mussten schwören, es einzuhalten."  
  
Hier machte Arare eine kleine Pause. Okoro und Keri nickten heftig.  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Nichts und!"  
  
"Na ich meine, was musstet ihr schwören?"  
  
Arare schien nachzudenken. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es richtig war, es Ranma zu erzählen.  
  
"Er sagte, wenn er einmal sterben würde, dann müssten wir uns auflösen! Es sei denn..."  
  
Arare schien schon wieder eine Starre zu haben. Okoro führte nun weiter.  
  
"Es sei denn, wir finden jemanden, der genauso aussieht wie er!"  
  
Ranma sah alle an, als ob sie sich gerade über seine nächtlichen geheimen Träume lustig gemacht hätten! Sie bemerkten es.  
  
"Es ist die Wahrheit! Er sagte, wir sollten nach Nerima gehen, wenn wir jemanden suchen!"  
  
Das war zu viel für Ranma. Woher sollte dieser Reiku denn wissen, wo er zufällig einen Doppelgänger hatte! Das war ja absurd! Da hätte man ihm gleich unter die Nase reiben können, Mousse mit seinen versteckten Waffen wäre der Weihnachtsmann! Er sah die drei misstrauisch an. Diese seufzten nur leicht und senkten die Köpfe. Es war klar, dass Ranma ihnen nicht glaubte! Von vornherein! Sie hatten Reiku bei seiner Bitte ja auch ausgelacht! Es für einen Scherz gehalten, aber es war sein Ernst gewesen! Wieder seufzten sie. Unheimliche Stille herrschte. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagte Ranma, dass es Zeit war zu gehen. Der Himmel färbte sich schon etwas dunkler. Schnell stand er auf.  
  
"Ich gehe dann!"  
  
Alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ranma kämpfte mit seinem Ego.  
  
"Bis- bis morgen!"  
  
Er hörte ein leichtes Aufatmen, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss und hinausging. Sein Blick streifte den Flur entlang, in dem er stand. Eine kleine Kommode verengte den Durchgang. Irgendetwas zog ihn an. So eine arme einsame Kommode! Was da wohl drinnen war? Langsam ging er darauf zu und öffnete die Schublade. Ein Haufen bunter staubiger Stofffetzen blickte ihm entgegen. Nichts interessantes also! Er wollte die Schublade gerade schließen, als er eine Ecke aus der Öffnung eines besonders grässlichen Wollstrumpfes hervorstehen sah. Er griff danach und zog ein Kästchen heraus.  
  
*Was das wohl ist?*  
  
Langsam öffnete er es und lugte hinein.  
  
*Was ist denn das?*  
  
Ein kleines Fläschchen mit Wasser, so sah es aus, und ein weiteres Kästchen lagen darin. Ranma konnte nichts damit anfangen.  
  
*Dann muss ich wohl noch mal rein! Das gehört bestimmt Arare oder einem der beiden anderen!*  
  
Er machte kehrt und riss die Tür auf. Ein Knall, so als ob etwas gerissen war, kam ihm entgegen. Okoro fluchte.  
  
"Kannst du nicht anklopfen!? Wegen dir ist die Saite gerissen!"  
  
Fluchend zeigte er auf einen gekringelten Draht, der lustig hin und herschwenkte. Ranma ging nicht auf ihn ein, sondern schnurstracks zu Arare und hielt ihm das Kästchen unter die Nase.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Das wollte ich dich fragen! Ich habe es im Flur gefunden!"  
  
Arare nahm das Kästchen entgegen und öffnete es. Er prüfte den Inhalt. Ein verblüfftes Geräusch entwich seiner Kehle.  
  
"Das- das sind Kontaktlinsen! Und sie sind lila!"  
  
"WAS!?" schrieen Okoro und Keri gleichzeitig. Ranma stand nur mit verschränkten Armen da und sah sie bedeutungslos an.  
  
"Na und?"  
  
Arare sah ihn entgeistert an.  
  
"Was heißt hier na und? Weißt du, was das bedeutet!?"  
  
Ranma schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Reikus Augen waren nicht lila!"  
  
"Danke Ryoga! Nett, dass du mir beim Einkaufen geholfen hast!"  
  
"Hab ich doch gerne gemacht Akane!"  
  
"Willst du noch mit reinkommen?"  
  
Ryoga schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein! Ich muss sofort auf Reisen!"  
  
Akane lächelte.  
  
"Aber komm mal wieder vorbei ja?"  
  
Ryoga nickte heftig. Dann drehte er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und verschwand. Akane sah ihm mit einem Lächeln nach. Es war lustig mit ihm! Sie hatten sich zwar 4 oder 5 Mal verlaufen, aber dann doch noch alles gefunden, was sie wollten. Ryoga nahm es nicht so ernst, wenn sie etwas falsches machte. Er konnte darüber lachen! Aber Ranma...Er musste sie immer gleich auslachen oder beleidigen!  
  
*Apropos Ranma! Wo ist er nur? Den ganzen Tag war er weg! So ein Idiot! Na vielleicht ist er ja inzwischen wieder da!*  
  
Akane öffnete die Tür zum Haus, trat ein, streifte sich die Schuhe ab und hastete in die Küche.  
  
"Frau Saotome! Ich bin wieder da! Ist Ran- ko wieder da? "  
  
Ranmas Mutter drehte sich lächelnd um.  
  
"Nein! Noch nicht!"  
  
"Aha."  
  
Er war also noch nicht wieder zu Hause. Merkwürdig!  
  
"Können wir anfangen?"  
  
Mutig nickte Akane. Das Herz klopfte wild und laut. Dieser Kuchen musste einfach gelingen! Er musste! Nichts durfte schief gehen! Ranma musste dieses eine Mal zufrieden sein! Sie nur einmal loben. Mehr wollte sie nicht!  
  
Sie machten sich ans Werk. Eifrig versuchte Akane das zu machen, was Frau Saotome ihr vorgab.  
  
"Und jetzt Zucker...Nein Akane! Das ist Mehl! - JA! Das ist Zucker! Und jetzt- nein kein Salz! - Akane! Das ist Pfeffer!- Curry gehört nicht in einen Kuchen!"  
  
Ranma riss die Augen auf. Kontaktlinsen?  
  
"Ja- aber- welche Augenfarbe hatte denn dann Reiku?"  
  
Alle zuckten mit den Schultern.  
  
"Keine Ahnung! Ich kenne ihn nur mit lila Augen!"  
  
*Das wird immer merkwürdiger! Erst sieht er genauso aus, wie ich und dann hat er auch noch Kontaktlinsen getragen! Wer war dieser Kerl!?*  
  
Arare und die anderen Mitglieder von ORKA schienen auch nicht mehr zu wissen als er! Deshalb überließ er sie ihren Gedanken und verschwand.  
  
Langsam ging er durch die Straßen, Richtung Tendo Dojo. Den Zopf hatte er mittlerweile wieder gebunden und seine Kleidung gewechselt. Er hatte beschlossen immer erst zu dem geheimen Unterschlupf der Gruppe zu gehen und sich dort umzuziehen. Dementsprechend waren seine Sachen, die er als Reiku trug nun dort. Irgendwie fühlte er sich wohl, wieder in seiner alten Haut zu sein! Voller Energie trat er um sich und sprang über die Dächer. Jetzt konnten die stärksten Gegner kommen, er hatte Lust zu kämpfen!  
  
*Vielleicht kann ich Akane zu einem kleinen Trainingskampf überreden!*  
  
Der Gedanke an Akane brachte das bis vor kurzem im Hintergrund stehende Ereignis wieder zum Vorschein. Seine Augen blitzten wieder in Eifersucht auf. Wie sie Ryogas Hand gehalten hatte! Richtig sanft! Aber was hatte sie gesagt? Sie waren nicht zusammen! Ranma jubelte lautlos. Wenigstens etwas gutes! Er war so in Gedanken, dass er die alte Frau am Straßenrand nicht bemerkte und lief blindlings in einen Wasserschwall. Wie ein begossener Pudel stand Ranma- chan da.  
  
*Warum. Gerade. Jetzt?*  
  
Fluchend und grummelnd zog sie den Gürtel um ihre Hose enger und lief nun als Mädchen weiter. Sie öffnete wütend die Haustür und wollte gerade Richtung Bad stapfen, als ihr eine fröhliche Stimme entgegen kam.  
  
"Ranko! Da bist du ja!"  
  
Das Mädchen wirbelte herum.  
  
"Ma- Frau Saotome!" siel lächelte nun auch.  
  
"Komm mit! Akane hat eine Überraschung für dich!"  
  
Ranmas Mutter verschwand in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Ranko stand völlig überrumpelt da.  
  
*Für mich?*  
  
Langsamen Schrittes folgte sie und trat ins Wohnzimmer. Ihr Blick schweifte umher. Da entdeckte sie auf dem Tisch etwas merkwürdiges, braunes. Daneben saß Akane und hielt schüchtern den Kopf gesenkt.  
  
*Süß!* durchfuhr es Ranko.  
  
"Was ist denn nun?"  
  
Akane sah auf, in Rankos blaue Augen. Auch wenn diese jetzt ein Mädchen war, empfand sie dasselbe für ihn. Für Ranma.  
  
"Wo bist du denn die ganze Zeit gewesen?" fragte Akane giftig.  
  
Ranko erwiderte im selben Tonfall.  
  
"Geht dich nichts an!"  
  
"Warst du wieder bei- einem Verlobten?"  
  
Akane hatte sich beherrschen müssen nicht Verlobte zu sagen. Ranma sah sie nun böse an.  
  
"Nein! War ich nicht! Im Gegensatz zu anderen Personen, die Händchenhaltend durch die Stadt rennen!"  
  
Das hatte sie nicht sagen wollen, vor allem nicht vor ihrer Mutter, die gerade reinkam. Diese sah Akane erstaunt an.  
  
"Ist Ranma zurück, oder mit wem läufst du Hand in Hand durch die Stadt?"  
  
Akane wurde rot.  
  
"Nein! Es war nicht Ranma! Den würd ich nicht mal an der Hand halten, wenn er mich retten würde! Nicht mal dann!"  
  
Frau Saotome sah entsetzt auf. Ranko auch. Wollte sie ihn vor seiner Mutter zur Schnecke machen?  
  
"Ist er so ein Ekel Akane?"  
  
Akane rang sichtlich mit sich. Sie hätte liebend gern ja gesagt! Aber das wollte sie Ranma nicht antuen.  
  
"Nein." Sie senkte die Stimme.  
  
"Es ist nur- er- er ist so oft weg!"  
  
Sie hatte nicht mal gelogen, denn Ranma war in den letzten Tagen wirklich sehr oft fort.  
  
"Er lässt mich alleine!"  
  
"Ach Akane! Er trainiert!"  
  
Akane schielte zu Ranko, die puterrot angelaufen war.  
  
"So! Und nun vergesst den Streit und stürzt euch auf Akanes Kuchen."  
  
Ranko war sichtlich schockiert. Man sah ihr an, wie sie um eine Ausrede kämpfte. Doch Akane hielt ihr schon einen Teller mit einem Stück Kuchen darauf unter die Nase. Ranko hob den Blick und sah in Akanes herausfordernde Augen.  
  
*Sie hat wunderschöne Augen!*  
  
Gedankenverloren nahm Ranko den Teller entgegen und setzte sich auch an den Tisch.  
  
Mit zittrigen Fingern führte sie die Gabel an den Kuchen. Schweiß tropfte von ihrer Stirn, denn wer weiß, wie dieser Kuchen schmeckte! So, wie er aussah vielleicht? Hoffentlich nicht! Nun hatte sie ein winziges Stück auf ihrer Gabel und führte diese langsam zum Mund. Die Hand fing immer heftiger an zu zittern.  
  
*Hoffentlich überleb ich das! Hoffentlich überleb ich das!*  
  
Nun war der Bissen im Mund versenkt. Sie hielt den Atem an, schluckte. Weg war er. Und sie fiel nicht in Ohnmacht!?  
  
*Wow! Ich falle gar nicht tot um!*  
  
Wagemutig nahm sie ein größeres Stück auf die Gabel und steckte es abermals in den Mund. Nun schmeckte sie den Kuchen auch.  
  
*Lecker! Der ist Akane aber gut gelungen!*  
  
"Sie haben doch bestimmt geholfen, Frau Saotome!?"  
  
Akane starrte sie wütend an. Nodoka schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein! Ich habe nur Anweisungen gegeben! Sie hat alles selbst gemacht!"  
  
"Aha."  
  
Akane ärgerte sich. Nichts als ein Aha hatte er gesagt! Wütend stand sie auf, nahm den Tisch hoch und knallte ihn über Rankos Kopf. Frau Saotome schrie leise auf.  
  
"Könntest du nicht einmal etwas nettes sagen!?"  
  
Sie rannte aus dem Zimmer. Ranko rappelte sich auf. Frau Saotome sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
"Das war nicht nett Ranko! Sie hat den Kuchen nur für dich gemacht!"  
  
"Echt?"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
*Ich muss mich entschuldigen!*  
  
Plötzlich fielen ihr die Karten ein. Schnell zog sie eine hervor und reichte sie ihrer Mutter.  
  
"Ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie kommen!"  
  
Schnell machte sie sich davon. Akane hinterher. Diese war in das Dojo gerannt, um sich abzureagieren. Ranko trat vorsichtig ein. Eine Weile stand sie einfach da, doch dann rief sie Akane.  
  
"Akane! Ich- ich möchte dir- dir was sagen!"  
  
Akane reagierte nicht.  
  
"Hör mir bitte zu!"  
  
Immer noch keine Reaktion. Akane verhaute wieder eine unschuldige Strohpuppe mit Zopf. Ranma tat es weh, wenn sie darauf einschlug. Jetzt reichte es. Akane sollte zuhören!  
  
"Mensch du flachbrüstiges Machoweib! Muss ich dich immer erst beleidigen, bis du reagierst!?"  
  
Das wirkte. Akane raste auf sie zu und wollte ihr wieder eine überbraten, doch Ranko hielt ihre Handgelenke fest.  
  
"Schlag nicht zu, wenn ich loslasse!"  
  
Akane nickte. Ranko ließ los...und sie hatte einen Ziegelstein auf der Rübe. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sah sie Akane an.  
  
"Ich höre!?"  
  
Ranko beließ es dabei und griff in ihre Tasche.  
  
*Jetzt oder nie!* 


	8. Ranma verschwindet

Ist sie das wirklich wert? 8  
  
Akane raste auf sie zu und wollte ihr wieder eine überbraten, doch Ranko hielt ihre Handgelenke fest.  
  
"Schlag nicht zu, wenn ich loslasse!"  
  
Akane nickte. Ranko ließ los...und sie hatte einen Ziegelstein auf der Rübe. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sah sie Akane an.  
  
"Ich höre!?"  
  
Ranko beließ es dabei und griff in ihre Tasche.  
  
*Jetzt oder nie!*  
  
Ihre Hände zitterten in der und wurden feucht. *So schwer kann es doch nicht sein, ihr die Karte zu geben!* Akane sah Ranko wütend an. Diese ganze Warterei wurde ihr zu blöd. Sie hatte besseres zu tun, als sich mit Ranma anzuschweigen. Zum Beispiel weitere Ziegelsteine zerlegen, oder... "Ähm- also ich wollte sagen, dass- das dir der Ku- chen diesmal gelungen ist. Man ist nicht gleich tot umgefallen! Er war zwar nicht besonders gut, aber genießbar! Und das ist für dich ein großer Erfolg!" Ranko grinste sie verunsichert an. Akane empfand das als Spott. Wenn das ein Lob sein sollte, dann waren ihr seine Beleidigungen lieber! Zorn stieg in ihr auf. Deswegen hielt er sie vom Training ab? Training? Na gut so konnte man es nennen. Aber besser wäre: "Training zur Übung wie ich Ranma am besten eine überbrate." Warum sonst hatten alle ihre Strohpuppen, die sie zerlegte einen Zopf? "Also wenn du nur gekommen bist, um mich zu beleidigen, dann..." Sie verstummte. Ranko hatte blitzschnell die Hand aus der Tasche gezogen. Um einen weiteren Streit zu verhindern, hatte sie den Mut aufgebracht, die Karte herauszuziehen. Nun schwebte die Konzertkarte vor Akanes Nase herum. Diese war verdutzt. "Was- was ist das?" *Blöde Frage! Ich sehe doch, was das ist, aber...* "Eine Karte für das Konzert von ORKA am 27." Ranko tat betont lässig. Auf gar keinen Fall durfte sie sich etwas anmerken lassen. Dennoch war sie um die Nasenspitze etwas rot. Akane nahm ihr die Karte aus den Händen. Ranko konnte jetzt ihre Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränken. "Aber wieso? Ich meine, was- wie kommst du dazu, mir eine Eintrittskarte zu schenken?" "Ach äh- die hatte ich noch übrig!" "Übrig?" Akane verstand nicht. Diese Karten waren total teuer! Und er hatte eine "übrig"! Außerdem, wann hatte er sie denn gekauft? Es waren schon vor 3 Wochen keine mehr erhältlich! Akane sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Ja! Übrig..." Es wurde ihr zu peinlich und nun wendete sich Ranko ab und tat so, als ob sie trainieren würde. Sie wäre jetzt viel lieber ein Junge gewesen, aber ihre Mutter war noch im Haus und er wollte nichts riskieren! Akane sah ihr eine Zeitlang zu. "Wo hast du die denn gekauft?" Ranko kam nun nur noch mehr in Verlegenheit. Was sollte sie denn sagen? Sie führte gerade die "Kastanien aus dem Feuer holen" Technik aus. "I- ist doch egal! Ich- ich hab sie halt! Willst du nun gehen oder nicht?" Akane sah wieder auf die Karte. Es war ein Abbild der vier Bandmitglieder zu sehen. Reiku am Mikro, Arare und Okoro an der Gitarre und Keri am Schlagzeug. Sie sahen gut aus und waren Akanes absolute Lieblingsgruppe, aber woher hatte Ranma die Karte? Plötzlich kam Freude in ihr auf. Sie hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, dorthin zu gehen und war total niedergeschlagen gewesen, als es hieß, alle Karten wären ausverkauft. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden. Und nun hielt sie eine in ihren Händen! Ein riesiges Glücksgefühl und Vorfreude durchströmten ihren Körper. Sie konnte zu diesem Konzert! War doch egal, wo Ranma die Karte herhatte! Hauptsache, sie hatte sie! *Hoffentlich fragt sie nicht weiter! Hoffentlich! Bitte nicht! Was soll ich denn sagen?* Ranko zuckte zusammen, als sie Akanes Stimme hörte. "Klar will ich! Und ob!" Verwundert hielt sie in einem Faustschlag inne und drehte sich um. Akane stand nun direkt vor ihr, ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ihre Augen sprühten förmlich vor Glück. Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr ihren Körper, als sie in diese glücklichen braunen Augen sah. Es freute Ranko, dass sie zur Abwechslung mal der Grund war. Jetzt lächelte sie auch. "Kommst du auch mit Ranma?" *Ohje! Was sag ich jetzt?* Sie kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. "Also- äh Ich- ich würde ja gerne, aber ich- ich habe noch etwas wichtiges zu tun an diesem Abend!" Mit Bedauern bemerkte Ranko, dass Akanes Augen trüber wurden. Sie schluckte. Sie konnte ja schlecht Akane begleiten, wenn Reiku singen musste. Nein! Das ging nun wirklich nicht! Aber wie gerne würde er sie begleiten! *Mein Gott ist das verzwickt!* "Aha! Verstehe..." *Sicher will er mich nur beschäftigen, damit er in Ruhe mit Schampoo oder Ukyo ausgehen kann!* "Akane...Nicht dass du jetzt denkst, ich will dich für diesen Abend los werden!" Akane wurde rot. Konnte er mittlerweile schon Gedanken lesen? Wegen ihrer plötzlichen Farbe im Gesicht, bemerkte Ranma, dass er richtig lag. Er seufzte. *Sicher denkt sie, ich will mit Schampoo oder irgendwem ausgehen!* "Na ja! Im Grunde genommen stimmt das schon, aber ich will einfach nur meine Ruhe haben und in die Berge gehen an diesem Tag. Ohne jegliche nervende Verlobte, die mich ständig belästigen! Und damit du nicht so alleine bist, hab ich die Karte gekauft!" Akane bebte vor Zorn. Hatte sie also richtig vermutet! Er wollte ihr keine Freude machen, sondern nur seine Ruhe! Wütend knallte sie ihm die Karte vor die Füße und blitzte ihn zornig an. "Oh! Nur keine Angst meinetwegen! Ich komme schon zurecht! Ich brauche dich nicht! Geh doch dahin, wo der Pfeffer wächst und komm nie wieder! Ich brauche diese dämliche Karte nicht! Ich werde was besseres an dem Idiotenfreien Tag tun!" Sie drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Dojo. *Dieser Idiot! So ein perverser Mistkerl!* Ranko blieb verdattert zurück. Mit so einer Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet! Aber was um Himmelswillen hatte sie denn nun schon wieder falsch gemacht? Sie kam einfach nicht drauf. *Dämliches Machoweib!* Muss ich wenigstens kein Doppelleben führen!* Frau Saotome steckte den kopf durch die Tür. "Ah Ranko! Da bist du ja! Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du auch einverstanden bist, dass ich solange, bis eure Familien wiederkommen bei euch bleibe?" Ranko stand nun noch verdatterter da. *Das hat Akane extra gemacht! Jetzt muss ich ein Mädchen bleiben! Aber bitte, wenn sie unbedingt will, dass ich gehe! Muss ich wenigstens kein Doppelleben führen! Und Akane wird ja auch nicht alleine sein! Meine Mutter ist ja da. Ich werde unter keinen Umständen die ganze Zeit ein Mädchen bleiben!* Ranko lächelte ihrer Mutter entgegen. "Natürlich können sie bleiben! Ich habe nichts dagegen!" "Das freut mich! Ich mache gleich Abendessen!" Schon verschwand sie wieder. Ranma seufzte. Dann blitzten ihre Augen auf. "Gut! Dann gehe ich halt!" Sie nahm die Eintrittskarte vom Boden auf und betrachtete sie. Wieder entwich ihr ein Seufzer. "Aber vorher muss ich sie dazu bewegen, dorthin zu gehen!" Sie verließ das Dojo und ging den Flur entlang zu ihrem Zimmer. Besser sie packte jetzt schon mal das Nötigste zusammen. Aber sollte sie Akane die Karte persönlich geben oder einfach nur hinterlassen? Sie sah auf, als sie Schritte hörte. Akane kam ihr entgegen und grinste fies. "Ranma deine Mutter..." "Weiß ich schon." Sagte Ranko gelangweilt. Akane grinste immer noch. "Schön! Sie bleibt 2 Wochen!" "Aha! Na dann..." Ranko wollte an ihr vorbei, aber Akane hielt sie auf. Verwunderung war in ihrem Blick zu sehen. *Wieso beleidigt er mich nicht? Das macht er doch sonst immer. Vor allem, weil er jetzt als Mädchen rumrennen muss!* "Was hast du?" fragte sie langsam. "Was soll ich denn haben?" Akane kam ins Stottern. "Naja ich- ich meine du- deine Mutter sie- du wirst als Mädchen rumlaufen müssen und das regt dich nicht auf?" "Nö!" Ranko grinste breit. Sie hatte eine Methode gefunden, wie sie Akane dazu bewegen konnte, doch noch die Karte anzunehmen. Sie hielt sie ihr wieder unter die Nase. Akane starrte Ranko böse an. "Was soll das jetzt schon wieder!?" "Geh hin!" "Warum sollte ich?" "Nun, da du meine Mutter dazu bewegt hast hier zubleiben..." ein Seitenblick auf Akane sagte Ranma, dass er richtig vermutete. "... bist du mir was schuldig! Und ich will halt, dass du da hingehst!" "Ich denke nicht mal dran!" "Schade." Ranko legte die Karte auf eine kleine Kommode. "Dabei wollte ich dir eine Freude machen, weil ich wusste, dass du gerne dorthin gehen würdest. Aber ich verstehe schon! Die Karte ist ja von mir! Deshalb willst du sie nicht." Ranko verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Akane blieb erschrocken zurück. Hatte sie da so etwas wie Trauer und Schmerz in Rankos Stimme gehört? Sie betrachtete die Karte. *Wollte er mir wirklich nur eine Freude machen? Ohne jeglichen Eigennutz?* Sie fixierte die Karte so, als ob dort die Antwort draufstehen würde. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich jetzt schuldig. *Hoffentlich nimmt er es nicht ernst...* Sie nahm die Karte in die Hand und ging den Flur entlang.  
  
Ranko packte alle ihre Sachen zusammen. Nichts ließ sie da. Auch schrieb sie keine Nachricht, denn was hätte sie sagen sollen? Nein! Jede Ausrede hätte unglaubwürdig geklungen. "Ich bin auf Trainingsreise" oder "Ich verfolge unsere Eltern in den Urlaub" oder "Ich prügle mich ne Woche lang mit Mousse, Ryoga und Kuno" Alles das war zu unglaubwürdig. Gut Trainingsreise wäre noch das plausibelste gewesen aber irgendetwas sprach dagegen. Außerdem hasste er es zu lügen. Er sagte meistens die Wahrheit, auch wenn er dafür eine auf den Deckel bekam. Und Akane wollte er schon gar nicht belügen! Lieber verschwand er einfach so. Und es würde ja auch nur die nächsten 2 Wochen sein. Außerdem machte sie sich bestimmt keine Sorgen um ihn. Ihr war es ja eh lieber, wenn er nicht da war. Er seufzte schwer. Zum wievielten mal, wusste er nicht. Nur eins war sicher. Den Weltrekord im Seufzen hatte er schon in der Tasche!  
  
Akane lag auf ihrem Bett, die Arme mit der Konzertkarte in den Händen über sich. *Wollte er mir wirklich eine Freude machen? Oder war das nur wieder eine faule Ausrede? Ach mensch! Ich weiß es einfach nicht!* Sie drehte und wendete die Karte immer wieder. Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür. "Herein!" "Akane! Darf ich reinkommen?" "Oh Frau Saotome! Aber ja!" Akane setzte sich auf. Ranmas Mutter betrat ihr Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich zu Akane aufs Bett. Ihr Blick fiel auf deren Hände. "Oh! Hat dir Ranko auch eine Karte gegeben?" Sie deutete zwischen Akanes Finger. Akane sah sie erstaunt an. "Was ihnen auch?" Die Frau nickte und lächelte. "Ja! Ich bin schon seit langem ein Fan von dieser Gruppe, seit ihrem ersten Auftritt, auch als sie noch nicht so bekannt waren!" Akane nickte zustimmend. "Ja, ich auch." *Ranma hat seiner Mutter auch eine Karte gegeben? Hmm. Und er will uns doch loswerden, damit er frei Bahn hat!* Sie verzog böse das Gesicht, was Nodoka nicht entging. "Was hast du denn Akane?" "Ach nichts..." "Hast du wieder Streit mit Ranko?" Akane nickte. "Ich glaube, sie hat die Karten nur gekauft, um uns loszuwerden!" platzte es aus ihr heraus. Ranmas Mutter sah sie merkwürdig an. "Nein das glaube ich nicht Akane! Sie wollte uns bestimmt eine Freude machen!" "Meinen sie?" "Aber sicher! Glaub mir! Jetzt muss ich nach unten! Sonst brennt das Essen an." Frau Saotome ging wieder aus dem Zimmer. Akane sah wieder auf das Stück festes Papier in ihren Händen. *Vielleicht wollte er das ja wirklich! Auf jeden Fall muss ich mich bedanken!* Sie stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in Ranmas Zimmer. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen. *Woher hat er die Karte? Es waren alle ausverkauft! Ich hätte es ihn doch noch mal fragen sollen! Irgendwie ist das merkwürdig...*  
  
"Hey Leute! Sagt mal, habt ihr noch ein Zimmer für mich?" Mit diesen Worten platzte Ranma bei Arare, Okoro und Keri mitten in die Probe. Sie sahen ihn verständnislos an. "Ja sicher! Das von Reiku! Kannst es gerne haben, wenn du willst!" "Danke!" Ranma wollte schon verschwinden, als Okoro ihn aufhielt. "Warum willst du denn so plötzlich hier wohnen?" Ranma erstarrte, drehte sich dann um und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Meine Verlobte hat mich sozusagen rausgeschmissen! Hat gesagt ich solle dahingehen, wo der Pfeffer wächst!" Alle sahen ihn erst dumm an, dann prusteten sie los. "Rausgeschmissen!" *lach* "Oh je du armer!" *G* "Na dann kannst du gerne bei uns Unterkunft haben!" *tränenausdenaugenwisch* Ranma fühlte sich gekränkt. "Was gibt es denn da zu lachen!?" "Ach nichts!" erwiderte Arare und prustete wieder los, sodass er sich kaum halten konnte. Ranma zog grummelnd ab. Nachdem er Reikus Zimmer gefunden hatte, schmiss er sich dort längs auf das Bett. *Geh doch da hin, wo der Pfeffer wächst! Was denkt die für wen ich das alles mache?* `Ist sie das wirklich wert?´ Er hörte Keris Frage in seinem Kopf. Die Frage, die er ihm am Anfang gestellt hatte. Langsam verstand er den Sinn der Frage, aber er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollt. *Natürlich ist sie das!* Völlig erschöpft schlief er ein.  
  
Akane stürmte in die Küche. "Frau Saotome! Ist Ranm- Ranko hier?" "Nein." "Haben sie sie gesehen!?" Nodoka schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Warum?" Akane stand kreidebleich vor ihr. Sie zitterte. "Sie- ihre Sachen sind alle weg!" "Vielleicht ist sie zu einer Freundin!" "Ja das wird es wohl sein." Akane ging aus der Küche. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Ranma bei einem Freund war! Er war... "Weg..." flüsterte Akane. "Er ist verschwunden, ohne ein Wort zu sagen!" In grenzenloser Wut rannte sie in Richtung Dojo. Dort angekommen schlug sie, wütend und verletzt, mit der Faust gegen die Wand. Ein kleiner Schmerz durchfuhr sie, schnell zog Akane die schmerzende Hand zurück. Das brachte wieder Ordnung in ihre Gedanken und sie setzte sich traurig auf den Boden. *Vielleicht kommt er ja gleich wieder...Ach was! Ich mache mir nichts vor! Er kommt nicht wieder! Er ist gegangen! Aber warum?* Ihr ging der Augenblick noch einmal durch den Kopf, als sie Ranko die Konzertkarte vor die Füße schmiss. Wenn er ihr wirklich eine Freude hatte machen wollen, dann hatte ihn das sehr verletzt. Außerdem hatte sie noch gesagt, er solle dahin gehen wo der Pfeffer wächst, aber ernst hatte sie das doch nicht gemeint! Hat er sie ernst genommen? Sie stritten sich doch immer! Also warum jetzt? Warum ist er jetzt fort? Sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihn vermisste. Schnell versuchte sie, diesen Gedanken zu unterdrücken, aber je mehr sie es versuchte, desto intensiver musste sie daran denken. *Warum...Warum tut es so weh?* Sie vermisste ihn schon jetzt und das verwunderte sie. *Warum?* fragte sie sich noch einmal. Dann lächelte Akane ein wenig. Sie wusste ja die Antwort, aber was half es jetzt, dass sie ihn liebte? "Akane?" Das Mädchen sah auf in die Augen einer netten Frau. Ranmas Mutter. "Vermisst du Ranko so sehr?" Akane nickte nur. Frau Saotome lächelte. "Weißt du, ihr hängt zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel und ihr streitet ununterbrochen. Wenn man nicht wüsste, dass ihr beiden Mädchen seid, könnte man meinen ihr wäret verliebt!" Die Frau lachte bei dem Gedanken, aber Akane lief rot an. *Ist es so offensichtlich, dass ich ihn liebe? Wenn Frau Saotome es schon bemerkt, wenn wir beide Mädchen sind, wie ist es dann, wenn er ein Junge ist? Auch so auffällig?* "Keine Angst Akane! Sie kommt bestimmt wieder!"  
  
Der Himmel war sternenklar. Kein Wölckchen war zu sehen und die Sterne funkelten. Wer atmete, sah eine kleine Dampfwolke vor sich. Es war kalt, ziemlich kalt. Und dennoch standen unmengen von Menschen vor einer großen Freilichtbühne in gespannter Erwartung. Die Menge johlte und pfiff, als die 4 auf die Bühne traten. Ein Mann mit schwarzen, schulterlangen offenen Haaren und einer Sonnenbrille und Schlaghosen zuerst. Ihm folgten ein Mann mit langen blonden Haaren, einer mit kurzen blauen und einer mit ebenfalls schwarzen Haaren, die er offen trug. Sie verteilten sich auf der Bühne. Zwei griffen sich ihre Gitarren und einer setzte sich hinter das Schlagzeug. Unsicher ließ der erste der vier seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Er hielt inne, als er ein Mädchen mit kurzen blauen Haaren und eine Frau daneben erblickte. Seine Knie festigten sich etwas, denn sie fühlten sich vorher an, wie Gummimasse. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Sie war also doch gekommen! Mit zitternder Hand griff er zum Mikro und führte es an seinen Mund. Er schluckte. Er hasste es, vor so vielen Leuten zu sprechen. Arare und die anderen hatten es ihm aufgetragen. Noch einmal schluckte er. Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals! Er schloss die Augen, die hinter seiner Sonnenbrille verdeckt waren kurz und atmete tief durch. Er war Kampfsportler! Wieso hatte er also jetzt Angst? Wo er doch nicht einmal verlieren konnte! Nein das konnte er nun wahrlich nicht! Er hatte 2 Tage ununterbrochen geübt! Arare und Okoro hatten ihn immer und immer wieder alles wiederholen lassen, bis sie endlich zufrieden waren. Wieder schluckte er schwer, doch dann öffnete er die Augen und setzte an zu sprechen. 


	9. Das Konzert

Ist sie das wirklich wert? 9  
  
Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals! Er schloss die Augen, die hinter seiner Sonnenbrille verdeckt waren kurz und atmete tief durch. Er war Kampfsportler! Wieso hatte er also jetzt Angst? Wo er doch nicht einmal verlieren konnte! Nein das konnte er nun wahrlich nicht! Er hatte 2 Tage ununterbrochen geübt! Arare und Okoro hatten ihn immer und immer wieder alles wiederholen lassen, bis sie endlich zufrieden waren. Wieder schluckte er schwer, doch dann öffnete er die Augen und setzte an zu sprechen. "Einen wunderschönen guten Abend..." Ranma grinste in die Runde. Arare fasste sich unmerklich an den Kopf. *Oh je! Wir hätten doch das erste mal selbst ansagen müssen!* Ranma wusste immer noch nicht recht, was er denn sagen sollte. "Nun äh...Nach der kleinen Auszeit wegen des Unfalls ist das hier unser erstes Konzert! Wir freuen uns wieder auf der Bühne zu stehen und ich werde euch jetzt nicht weiter mit meinem langweiligen Geschwafel aufhalten, denn ihr wollt sicher etwas anderes hören!" Die Menge tobte. Ungeduldig harrten alle aus, bis die Band endlich anfing. "Gut also dann! Los geht's!" Ranma drehte sich um und grinste die anderen breit an. "Na wie war ich?" flüsterte er. Arare nickte nur kurz und Ranma gab sich damit zufrieden. Okoro ging an ihm vorbei und raunte ihm ins Ohr. "Du weißt, bei welchem Lied wir die Sonnenbrillen abnehmen?" Ranma nickte stumm. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihm über den Rücken, wenn er daran dachte! Dann begann auch schon die Musik einzusetzen. Erst die Gitarren, und dann etwas später kam das Schlagzeug dazu. Ranma konzentrierte sich genau auf die Musik. Sein Einsatz durfte nicht zu spät erfolgen! Dann hätte er es vermasselt! Die Menge johlte und schrie, als die ersten Töne angespielt wurden. Es war eines der bekanntesten und beliebtesten Lieder der Gruppe. Ranma sah zu Akane. Auch sie war hellauf begeistert, auch wenn, und das erstaunte ihn, ein trauriger Schimmer auf ihrem fröhlichen Gesicht lag. *Ist es- ist es wegen mir, dass sie so traurig aussieht? Weil...weil ich gegangen bin? Aber...* Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner Mutter. Auch das löste ein großes Gewühl in der Magengegend aus. *Jetzt sieht mich meine Mutter endlich mal! Endlich!* Da! Sein Einsatz! Ranma wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken! Er hatte ihn tatsächlich verpasst. "Träumst du!?" Arare sah verwirrt zu ihm hinüber. An Ranmas erstarrter Haltung, bemerkte er, dass dieser mächtiges Lampenfieber hatte. Kurzerhand bedeutete er Okoro und Keri den Anfang unmerklich zu wiederholen. *Hoffentlich bemerkt der Junge es jetzt auch und bleibt nicht wieder stumm!* Ranma entspannte sich. *Sie haben noch mal angesetzt! Diesmal verpasse ich es nicht...* Und wieder kam sein Einsatz und dieses Mal verpasste er ihn nicht! Seine Stimme klang die erste Zeit etwas belegt, aber je länger er seinen Song trällerte, desto lockerer und selbstbewusster wurde er. Es machte Spaß die Leute zu sehen, wie sie glücklich vor ihm standen und gebannt lauschten. Es machte ihm Freude...andere Menschen glücklich zu machen! Der Song war zu Ende und die Menge tobte wieder einmal los. Ranma strahlte. So ging es gute 2 Stunden lang. Ranma und die Gruppe hatten richtigen Spaß daran. Dann richtete er wieder ein paar Worte an seine Zuhörer. "Zum Schluss kommt ein Song, an dem ich lange gearbeitet habe! Ich saß stundenlang da und habe den Japanischen Text mit Hilfe eines Wörterbuches,,," Schallendes Gelächter entstand. Alle dachten wohl, es war ein Witz. Ranma grinste leicht. "...mit Hilfe eines Wörterbuches übersetzt! Doch der Song..." Ranma legte eine kleine Pause ein. Seine Knie wurden weich und sein Herz schlug laut. Er wusste, er durfte das nicht sagen! Arare würde ihm nach dem Konzert den Kopf abreißen! Aber... er musste es einfach riskieren! "Dieser Song kommt tief aus dem Herzen! Ich...ich habe ihn extra für...für das Mädchen meiner Träume geschrieben..." Ein Seitenblick auf Arare schnürte ihm fast die Kehle zu. Ein mulmiges Gefühl wühlte in seinem Magen, als er dessen versteinertes Gesicht sah. Doch Ranma fuhr fort. Er registrierte nicht einmal, dass er die ganze Zeit während er sprach nur auf Akane starrte. Diese erschrak unter seinem Blick. Auch wenn man es durch die Sonnenbrille nicht genau erkennen konnte, dass er zu ihr sah, spürte sie es und ihr wurde heiß und kalt. *Warum sieht er mich so an? Meint- meint er etwa mich? Ist- ist das wirklich Ranma?* "Ich- habe nur an sie gedacht, während ich den Song schrieb und ich hoffe sie- sie versteht meine Nachricht! Hier kommt: Hundret fiancèes!" Akane fuhr zusammen. Ohne Zweifel! Das musste Ranma sein! Wer sonst hatte hunderte von Verlobten!? Ranma sah unsicher auf Akane. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib. *Hoffentlich hat sie nichts bemerkt! Bitte nicht! Hätte ich vielleicht doch einen anderen Titel nehmen sollen? Wäre besser gewesen, glaube ich. Aber jetzt ist es zu spät!* Die Musik setzte ein und Ranma nahm, wie Okoro, Arare und Keri, seine Sonnenbrille von den Augen. Gespannt verfolgte Akane seine Bewegung. Sie registrierte, wie er zu Brille griff und sie langsam von den Augen nahm. Jetzt würde sie es wissen! Jetzt würde sich zeigen, ob es Ranma war! Da sie in der ersten Reihe und Reiku direkt vor ihr stand, konnte sie seine Augen sehen. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. Seine Augen waren...Lila! Er hatte lila Augen! Enttäuscht verarbeitete sie es. *Also ist es doch nicht Ranma! Und ich war mir so sicher! Aber Ranma ist bestimmt nicht der einzige auf der Welt, der einen Haufen von Verlobten hat!* Auf den Gedanken, dass Ranma Kontaktlinsen tragen konnte, kam sie nicht. Warum auch? Warum auch sollte sich Ranma verkleiden, wenn er ihr so etwas hätte mitteilen wollen! "Ach ist das schön!" Akane sah Frau Saotome an. Sie war zu Tränen gerührt. Die Melodie hatte sie tief ergriffen. "Weißt du Akane, mir kommt dieser junge Mann sehr sympathisch vor!" Akane nickte. Ja, ihr ging es genauso! Nun lauschte sie gespannt dem Text. Reiku hatte begonnen zu singen. Akane liebte diese Stimme. ((Ich schreib den Text auf Deutsch, weil ich nicht Stunden damit verbringen will, ihn in tölpelhaftes Diana-Englisch zu übersetzen! Es ist nicht besonders gut, aber ich will ja kein Songtexter werden! *G*))  
  
"Ich bin verlobt! Doch das nicht nur mit einer! Hundert Verlobte beanspruchen meiner! Es ist eine Qual, der man nicht entkommen kann. Jede will mich zu ihrem Mann... Bis auf eine... Ich bin verlobt... Mit dieser einen... Ich hasse sie... Könnte man meinen! Doch ich liebe sie! Und nur sie! Aber... Sie glaubt mir nie!  
  
Hundert Verlobte! Sind eine Qual! Doch ich hatte nie...eine richtige Wahl!! Ich will nur eine! Nur sie! Doch ich sage es nie!  
  
Ich habe noch nie versucht... Es ihr zu sagen... Denn eine Abfuhr kann ich nicht ertragen! Immer wenn ich mit ihr allein sein will... Kommen hundert Verlobte! Das Mädchen wendet sich ab...von mir. Ich will ihr nach doch... Hundert Verlobte versperren den Weg... zu ihr.  
  
Hundert Verlobte! Sind eine Qual! Doch ich hatte nie...eine richtige Wahl!! Ich will nur eine! Nur sie! Doch ich sage es nie! Ich sage es nie! Ich weiß, es ist falsch nichts zu sagen! Aber... Eine Abfuhr könnte ich nie ertragen!"  
  
Der Song war zu Ende. Akane klammerte ihre Hand fest an ihre Jacke. Ihr war, als ob er sie meinte. Ihr kam alles so bekannt vor! Die Hundert Verlobten, dass er nie die Wahl hatte, dass er... gezwungen wurde...aber sollte er wirklich eine davon lieben? *Das ist so schön...Es...es entspricht der Wahrheit. Könnte-* Sie sah wieder auf zu Reiku, der nun zum Mikrofon griff und etwas sagte, aber sie verstand seine Worte nicht. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an. Konnte es sein....War er Ranma? Alles sprach dafür! Nur seine Augen...warum waren sie nicht blau? Zweifel nagten in ihrem Körper, an ihrem Herzen. Sie war verwirrt. War es nun Ranma, oder nicht? Wenn ja, war er aber schön blöd! So wie sie es einschätzte, wollte er nicht erkannt werden! Aber...warum sang er dann so etwas!? Er musste doch wissen, dass das auffiel! Das sie daraus erkennen könnte, dass er in Wirklichkeit Ranma war! Wäre er so doof, das zu machen? Oder war er wirklich nur Reiku? Akane wusste es nicht. Nun bemerkte sie, wie die Bandmitglieder sich unter rauschendem Beifall hinter die Bühne verzogen und wie die Menschenge sich allmählich auflöste. Akane stand immer noch steif da. Ihr Herz klopfte immer noch so laut gegen ihre Brust, als wollte es Akane etwas wichtiges mitteilen. Sie spürte eine sanfte Hand auf ihrer Schulter und fuhr herum. Nodoka lächelte sie an. "Kommst du mit nach Hause Akane oder willst du hier übernachten?" fragte sie sanft. Akane sah Ranmas Mutter sprachlos an. Sie wollte noch hier warten, aber warum, wusste sie selbst nicht!  
  
Hinter der Bühne drehte sich Arare blitzschnell zu Ranma um. Sein Gesicht war zornig. Auch Keri und Okoro sahen nicht gerade glücklich aus. "Was denkst du dir!?" Ranma zuckte zusammen. "Ich habe dir doch erst vor einigen Tagen etwas erklärt! Und du? Du machst munter weiter! Du erzählst der ganzen Öffentlichkeit, du wärest verliebt! Sag mal hast du sie noch alle!?" Ranma stand bedröppelt da. Arare hatte ja recht. Es war dumm gewesen! "Und außerdem..." fuhr Arare knallhart fort. "Wenn du unerkannt bleiben wolltest, hast du jetzt sicher genau das Gegenteil erreicht! Deine Verlobte weiß jetzt sicher, wer du bist!" Ranma fuhr zusammen. Das befürchtete er auch! Oh hoffentlich hatte sie nichts bemerkt! Aber...er kannte doch Akane! So blöd war sie nun doch nicht! Fluchend schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand. "Verflucht! Ich habe alles vermasselt!" "In der Tat!" Arare sah ihn immer noch böse an. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, aber Okoro berührte leicht seine Schulter. Arare sah ihn fragend an. Okoro schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf und deutete auf Ranma. Dieser war sichtlich am Boden zerstört. Er hatte eine riesige Dummheit begangen! Es schmerzte ihn, dass vielleicht alles umsonst war und Akane längst wusste, wer Reiku wirklich war! Das er nun auch als Reiku keine Chance mehr bei ihr hatte! Arares Blick milderte sich und er klopfte Ranma besänftigend auf die Schulter. "Hey! So schlimm wird es schon nicht!" Ranma kämpfte mit den Tränen. "Oh doch!" krächzte er. "Sie hasst mich! Das hat sie mir selbst gesagt! Und wenn sie jetzt noch rausfindet dass..." Eine Träne rollte über seine Wange. Unwirsch wischte er sie weg. "Wie wäre es, wenn du einfach so weitermachst, wie du es wolltest! Du kannst nichts verlieren!" Ranma sah Arare an. Er hatte recht! Wieder mal! Er nickte. "Gut! Ich versuche es." Alle drei lächelten. "So! Jetzt müssen wir abbauen!" Alle machten sich auf den Weg auf die Bühne. Als sie vortraten, um die Instrumente und alles andere abzubauen, stockte Ranma. Dort stand Akane! Alle anderen waren schon verschwunden! Aber Akane stand immer noch da. Inklusive seiner Mutter! Ranmas Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Arare schien es zu bemerken und schielte zu Akane herüber. "Ist sie das?" flüsterte er. Ranma nickte. "Du hast sie doch schon mal gesehen!" "Ja! Aber nicht so deutlich! Ich hab dich doch gleich weggezerrt! Ich muss sagen, sie ist wirklich hübsch." Ranma nickte und sah in ihre Richtung. Sie bemerkte seinen Blick und erwiderte ihn. Ranma wurde heiß und kalt, er sah schnell weg. "Geh zu ihr und rede mit ihr!" Ranma sah Arare geschockt an. "Geh!" Ranma schüttelte den Kopf. Arare seufzte und setzte sich in Trab. Ranma sah geschockt, wie er direkt auf Akane und seine Mutter zuging.  
  
"Schönen guten Abend! Na hat ihnen das Konzert so gut gefallen, dass sie noch eine Stunde hier stehen geblieben sind?" Akane lächelte schüchtern. "Ja. Es war wunderbar!" Frau Saotome nickte heftig neben ihr. "Oh ja! Es war genial! Vor allem der junge Reiku hat fantastisch gesungen!" "Nun ja! Er macht es ja schon seit mehreren Jahren!" Arare sah Akane mit einem Blick an, den sie nicht deuten konnte. Jedenfalls bewirkte die Aussage "Jahre", dass Akane immer unsicherer wurde mit der Annahme, Reiku wäre Ranma. "Möchten sie ein Autogramm?" "Oh ja gerne!" Arare nickte. "Hey! Okoro! Keri! Reiku! Kommt doch mal bitte! Inoffizielle Autogrammstunde!" Die drei ließen ihre Sachen stehen und liegen und sprangen elegant von der Bühne. Sie kamen auf Die kleine Gruppe zu. Alle lächelten. Ranma hatte sehr weiche Knie, bemühte sich aber krampfhaft sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. *Oh Gott! Hoffentlich erkennt sie mich nicht!* "Hy!" sagten Keri und Okoro gleichzeitig "Hy!" antwortete Akane schüchtern. Dann sah sie zu Reiku. Er war verlegen, schien es ihr, aber er begrüßte sie mit einem Grinsen. "Hallo! Schön dich wiederzusehen!" Akane lief rot an. "Ja..." Damit war das Gespräch tot. Keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte. Arare feixte. Dann klopfte er Ranma auf die Schulter und wandte das grinsende Gesicht Akane zu. "Weißt du, unser tüchtiger Sänger hat ein Auge auf dich geworfen!" Ranma sah ihn entgeistert an. Es war totpeinlich! "Was soll der Mist Arare!? Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht!" Er sah jetzt auf Akane, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah. "Glaub ihm kein Wort! Er spinnt mal wieder! Ich würde nie ein Auge auf ein Mach..." Er verstummte. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und das Blut pulsierte in seinen Adern. Oh Gott! Er hätte beinahe Machoweib gesagt! Er hätte im Boden versinken können. Akane sah ihn verwirrt an. *Es ist Ranma! Ich bin mir 100- nein 1000 % sicher! Jetzt, da er fast Machoweib zu mir gesagt hätte! Ja ich bin mir sicher, er wollte Machoweib sagen! Und die lila Augen sind bestimmt nicht echt! Es ist Ranma!* Beide starrten sich in die Augen. Arare und der Rest war gespannt, was jetzt kommen würde! 


	10. Missverständnisse

Ist sie das wirklich wert? 10  
  
Nihao! ^-^ Danke für die wieder mal vielen Kommis! Zwar weniger als sonst, aber was solls! Ich sage diesmal nicht viel bis auf: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Er sah jetzt auf Akane, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah. "Glaub ihm kein Wort! Er spinnt mal wieder! Ich würde nie ein Auge auf ein Mach..." Er verstummte. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und das Blut pulsierte in seinen Adern. Oh Gott! Er hätte beinahe Machoweib gesagt! Er hätte im Boden versinken können. Akane sah ihn verwirrt an. *Es ist Ranma! Ich bin mir 100- nein 1000 % sicher! Jetzt, da er fast Machoweib zu mir gesagt hätte! Ja ich bin mir sicher, er wollte Machoweib sagen! Und die lila Augen sind bestimmt nicht echt! Es ist Ranma!* Beide starrten sich in die Augen. Arare und der Rest war gespannt, was jetzt kommen würde! Frau Saotome sah verwirrt von Akane zu Reiku und wieder zurück. Sie fröstelte. "Akane...Ich gehe schon mal, ja?" "Was? Ja ok! Ich komme dann etwas später nach!" Nodoka nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Tendo- Dojo. Akane sah Ranma immer noch mit einem gemischten Gesichtsausdruck an. *Er will es geheim halten! Vielleicht...Vielleicht macht er es sogar nur mir zu liebe! Ich sollte ihm noch nicht unter die Nase reiben, dass ich weiß, wer er in Wirklichkeit ist...* Ein Grinsen umspielte ihre schönen Lippen. *Oh nein! Sie weiß es!* Der Schweiß rann Ranma kalt den Rücken hinunter. Seine schlimmste Befürchtung war eingetreten! Sie wusste, wer er war. "Was wolltest du sagen?" *Sie...hat...nichts...bemerkt?* Ranma fiel ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen. Sie hatte nichts bemerkt! Er straffte sich wieder. "Ich wollte nur sagen, dass Arare mal wieder nur Humbug erzählt und..." "Also stimmt es nicht? Magst du mich nicht?" Akane sah ihn leicht beleidigt an. Ranma geriet ins Stottern. Ihm lag schon wieder eine Beleidigung auf den Lippen um sich herauszureden, aber er war ja jetzt nicht Kampfsportler sondern Musiker! Er schluckte die Worte hinunter und sagte stattdessen etwas nettes. "Doch- doch! Ich- ich mag dich...sogar sehr." Er lief leicht rot an. Akane ging es nicht anders. Auch sie hatte rote Farbe im Gesicht, denn Ranma hatte es ja gesagt! Nicht Reiku! Aber warum war er so nett? "Da- danke..." Beide sahen stur auf den Boden. Arare, Okoro und Keri feixten sich mittlerweile so sehr, dass Arare Okoro auf den Rücken klopfen musste, damit der nicht laut losprustete. Keri gab Ranma einen leichten Stoß, der ihn etwas näher zu Akane beförderte. Ranma verstand und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. "Ähm...Hä- hättest du Lust- also ich meine- hast du Zeit- nein ich wollte dich fragen ob du-" *Kein Zweifel! Das ist Ranma!* Er verschränkte einen Arm hinter dem Kopf und versuchte locker auszusehen. Aber er stotterte weiter nur herum und brachte nichts ordentliches hervor. So ging das 5 Minuten. "Also was er eigentlich fragen will ist, ob du morgen mit ihm ausgehen möchtest!" Arare grinste breit und Ranma starrte wieder verlegen auf den Boden. Akane sah ihn an. Wieso machte er das? Wieso fragte er sie nicht als Ranma? *Vielleicht hat er Angst...Angst, ich könnte ihn abweisen!* "Ja gerne!" Ranma sah auf, in ihr lächelndes Gesicht. *Sie- hat- ja- gesagt! Juhu! Ich geh mit ihr aus! ...Nein...eigentlich geht Reiku mit ihr aus! Ach was! Ich bin doch Reiku.* "Fein! Dann morgen um...15 Uhr?" "Ja und wo?" "An den Klippen?" "Ok." Wieder war Stille. Der Wind wehte durch die Bäume. Es war kalt. Akane fror.  
  
"I- Ich geh dann mal! Also...Bis Morgen!" "Ja gut..." Akane drehte sich um und ging. Ranma blieb glücklich zurück. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. "Na siehst du! War doch gar nicht so schlimm!" Ranma nickte, dann ging er auf die Bühne zu und packte zusammen. 2 Stunden später fiel er erschöpft in sein Bett und starrte noch einige Zeit regungslos an die Wand. Sie ging mit ihm aus! Ranma war überglücklich! Aber...so glücklich er auch war, irgendetwas störte ihn, nur was? Er war zu müde um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen und er schlief ein.  
  
Akane lag in ihrem Bett und starrte ebenfalls an die Decke. *Warum? Warum ist er als Reiku so nett? Vielleicht ist er immer so, hat nur Angst, es mir zu zeigen und will es als jemand anderes erreichen. Aber ich liebe ihn doch auch so. Ich liebe nicht diesen netten aufmerksamen Reiku, sondern...den großmäuligen, starken, fiesen Trampel! So habe ich ihn lieben gelernt! Nicht anders. Nur...wieso versucht er es jetzt als anderer?* `Ich hasse dich...Ranma Saotome!´ Sie schreckte auf. Das war es! Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn hasste! Und...sie hatte Ryoga einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben! Und er hatte sie in Ryogas Armen gesehen! Ihr Blick wurde traurig und trübe. *Kein Wunder, dass er nie den Mut hatte, es mir als er selbst zu sagen. Es sind so viele Missverständnisse vorgefallen! Ich werde ihm morgen sagen, dass ich ihn liebe...Morgen, bei unserem Treffen.* Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie ein. Ohne auch nur eine Ahnung zu haben, was diese Missverständnisse noch anrichten konnten, was ihre Liebeserklärung an Reiku alias Ranma anrichten konnte. Es sollte wieder ein Missverständnis entstehen, eines, das alles verändern würde.  
  
Ranma erwachte durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die seine Nase kitzelten. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und blinzelte gegen das blendende Licht. Der Himmel war weiß und über Nacht hatte es geschneit und die Dächer ebenfalls weiß überzogen. Ranma sah auf die Uhr. 14 Uhr 13! Schnell sprang er aus dem Bett. Wie hatte er nur so lange schlafen können? Schnell zog er sich an und spurtete in den Flur zur Küche hin. Nirgends waren die anderen zu sehen. Ranma rannte weiter zum Proberaum und riss die Tür auf. Da saßen sie, schwatzend und mit ernster Miene. "Warum habt ihr mich nicht geweckt!?" "Es war spät gestern und wir wollten dich schlafen lassen!" "Damit ich mich verspäte? Schönen dank auch!" Wütend stapfte Ranma aus dem Zimmer. Nachdem er sich frisch gemacht hatte und die Kontaktlinsen rein gemacht hatte, öffnete er seinen Zopf und sprang die Treppe in großen Sätzen hinunter. 14 Uhr 45. Er hatte noch eine viertel Stunde bis zu den Klippen. Er hastete die Straßen entlang und kaufte rasch noch einen Strauß Rosen. Die Verkäuferin erließ ihm die Rechnung, mit der Bedingung ein Autogramm zu bekommen. Ranma willigte ein und wollte weiterspurten, als ihn eine Traube von Mädchen umringte. "Bitte ein Autogramm!" "Ich bitte auch!" "Hast du wirklich eine Freundin?" "Du bist süß! Ich liebe dich!" Ranma gab schnell Autogramme zum besten, doch die Mädchen ließen nicht locker. "Lasst mich durch! Ich habe es eilig!" Auch das wirkte nicht und so sprang er auf das nächste Dach und rannte davon. Die Mädchen die Straße entlang hinterher. *Geben die denn nie auf?* Genervt sprang er vom Dach und band sich in Windeseile einen Zopf, entfernte die Kontaktlinsen. Keine Sekunde zu spät! Seine Verfolgerinnen stoben um die Ecke. Irritiert sahen sie sich um, doch nur Ranma konnten sie erblicken. "Hast du Reiku hier lang rennen sehen?" "Ja! Dorthin ist er!" Ranma zeigte in eine Gasse und sofort waren die Mädchen darin verschwunden. Schnell machte er sich aus dem Staub. 15 Uhr! Er war zu spät. *Oh mann!* Er rannte auf die Klippen zu, doch bevor man ihn von dort aus sehen konnte, öffnete er den Zopf und wechselte schnell die Augenfarbe. Dann rannte er zu den Klippen. Sein Schritt wurde langsamer. Dort stand sie! Seine Akane. Mit wehendem Haar. Der Wind spielte damit. Sie hatte die Arme um den Körper geschlungen, denn es war kalt. Ranma ging auf sie zu und legte sanft eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Akane fuhr herum. Sie lächelte ihn an. "Hallo..." "Hallo..." "Ähm...Die Verspätung tut mir leid! Ein paar Mädchen haben mich aufgehalten!" Akane nickte nur. Ranma zog den Blumenstrauß hinter seinem Rücken hervor. "Die- die sind für dich!" Akanes Wangen röteten sich noch mehr. Verlegen nahm sie den Strauß entgegen. "Danke." Hauchte sie. "Sie sind schön." "Aber noch lange nicht so schön wie du!" Verlegen grub Ranma mit der Schuhspitze im Schnee. Akanes Augen strahlten. Sie sah ihn lange an. Eine Frage brannte ihr auf der Seele und sie musste einfach raus. "Dieses...dieses Lied." Ranma sah auf. "Ja...?" "Tausend Verlobte- ist- ich meine hast du- meintest du das ernst? Geht es dir so?" Ranma sah sie lange nachdenklich an. Dann nickte er. "Ja." Akanes Herz machte einen Hüpfer mit Salto hintendran. Dann war ihre Vermutung richtig. Konnte es sein, dass er sie wirklich...liebte? Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein. Ein Kribbeln fuhr durch Ranmas Magen. Doch etwas störte ihn wieder. *Sie mag Reiku! Nicht mich! Reiku!* Er musste lächeln. Man konnte fast meinen, er wäre eifersüchtig auf sich selbst! Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Absurd! Leicht drückte er Akane an sich. Sie standen ein Weile nur so da, dann nahm Ranma seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. "Akane ich- ich muss dir etwas sagen." Erwartungsvoll und mit leuchtenden Augen sah sie ihn an. Ranmas Kribbeln im Bauch verstärkte sich. Er musste mal. Und der Bauch schmerzte vor lauter Aufregung. "Ich also- ich- ich liebe dich Akane!" Akane fuhr zusammen, ihr Herz schlug so sehr, dass sie es fast nicht mehr aushalten konnte. "I- ich liebe dich auch...Reiku." Im ersten Moment überschlugen sich Ranmas Gedanken vor Glück und er sah sie zärtlich an. Sie liebte ihn! Sie liebte ihn wirklich! Ihre Lippen näherten sich er schloss die Augen. `Ich liebe dich...Reiku´ Erst jetzt wurde ihm etwas bewusst! Sie hatte Reiku gesagt! Sie liebte nicht ihn sondern...Reiku! Seine Eingeweide gefroren zu Eis. Er erkannte, dass er alles falsch gemacht hatte! `Ist sie das wirklich wert?´ Jetzt verstand Ranma den vollen Sinn der Frage. Er verstand, was Keri ihn fragen wollte, ihm sagen wollte. Er hatte nur erreicht, dass Akane Reiku liebte! Nicht Ranma. Ist sie es wirklich wert, dass er sich verändern musste? Das war die volle Frage. Musste er sich nur wegen ihrer Liebe verändern? Warum liebte sie ihn erst jetzt, wenn er nett war, wenn er zärtlich war? Warum liebte sie ihn nicht so, wie er wirklich war? Erst jetzt hatte er den Sinn verstanden. Erst jetzt verstand er, dass, auch wenn man einen Menschen so sehr liebte wie nichts anderes auf der Welt, dass man nichts erreichte, wenn man sich für ihn veränderte, verstellte! Man durfte sich nicht nur der Liebe wegen verändern! Denn wenn ein Mensch den anderen nicht so liebte, wie er war, wie er wirklich war, war es die Liebe nicht wert! Tränen stiegen in ihm auf und noch bevor seine Lippen die ihren berührten, stieß er sie sanft aber bestimmt von sich. Verwirrt sah sie ihn an und bemerkte die Tränen, die seine Augen verschleierten. "Was ist los?" flüsterte sie zärtlich. Ranma schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen, ich- ich bin Ranma, Akane! Nicht Reiku!" Akane fuhr zusammen, nicht weil sie geschockt war, sondern weil sie glücklich war, dass er es ihr gesagt hatte und sie es nicht hatte sagen müssen. Ranma verstand es falsch. Er dachte, sie war geschockt. "Es tut mir leid..." Akane sah ihn glücklich an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein. Ich wusste es." "Was?" "Ich wusste es. Und ich liebe dich!" Ranma schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein! Du wusstest es nicht! Und- und du- du liebst nicht mich sondern Reiku!" Akane sah ihn verwirrt an. Abermals schüttelte sie den Kopf. "Nein. Ich liebe dich!" "Aber nur weil du weißt, dass ich Reiku bin! Du hast dich in ihn verliebt!" *Ja das auch. Aber ich bin schon so lange in Ranma verliebt! Nur da er mir gezeigt hat, wie zärtlich er sein kann, liebe ich ihn noch mehr. Ich liebe Ranma und nicht Reiku! Ich habe Reiku erst geliebt, als ich wusste, das er Ranma ist!* "Das stimmt aber..." "Dann sehen wir uns nicht mehr wieder Akane Tendo!" "Was?" "Ich werde gehen! Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann es nicht ertragen, dass du nie mich liebst sondern immer nur Reiku!" "Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht!" Akane zitterte. Nicht vor Kälte sondern vor Angst. Angst, dass sie ihn verlor, nur wegen dieses Missverständnisses! Ranma drehte sich um und rannte so schnell er konnte davon. Akane sank auf die Knie und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. *Nein! Er darf nicht gehen! Nein!* "Ranma ich liebe dich doch! Und nicht...und nicht diesen Reiku." Flüsterte sie leise und ihre Stimme zitterte vor Angst Kummer Verzweiflung und aufkommenden Tränen. Sie sah ihn am Horizont verschwinden. In der Weite der Wolkenüberzogenen Landschaft. Kälte breitete sich in ihrem Herzen aus. Er war fort.  
  
Sie hatten sich ihre Liebe gestanden. Zwei Liebende hatten endlich zueinander gefunden. Doch...ein Missverständnis zerstörte dieses Glück, das sie hätten haben können. Hätte Ranma eher erkannt, hätte er eher den sinn der Frage verstanden, hätte Akane Ranma nicht so behandelt, wären sie sich gegenüber ehrlicher gewesen, wäre das hier nie passiert! Sie liebten sich beide über alles. Sie hatten sich gefunden, doch ein Missverständnis zerstörte alles. Wie es so oft geschieht. 


	11. Das Wiedersehen

Sie hatten sich ihre Liebe gestanden. Zwei Liebende hatten endlich zueinander gefunden. Doch...ein Missverständnis zerstörte dieses Glück, das sie hätten haben können. Hätte Ranma eher erkannt, hätte er eher den sinn der Frage verstanden, hätte Akane Ranma nicht so behandelt, wären sie sich gegenüber ehrlicher gewesen, wäre das hier nie passiert! Sie liebten sich beide über alles. Sie hatten sich gefunden, doch ein Missverständnis zerstörte alles. Wie es so oft geschieht.  
  
Akane rappelte sich mühsam auf. Heiße Tränen wärmten ihre Wangen. Er hatte sie wirklich verlassen! Er war gegangen, obwohl...ja obwohl sie sich beide liebten.  
  
"Es war ein Missverständnis Ranma!"  
  
Ranma eilte so schnell er konnte zurück zu Arare und den anderen. Auch auf seinem Gesicht konnte man Tränenspuren erkennen. Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und rannte einfach drauflos. Keiner erkannte ihn, da er wieder einen Zopf und die Kontaktlinsen draußen hatte. Er stolperte verzweifelt die Treppe hoch und stürmte zur Tür der Wohnung hinein. Ein verblüffter Okoro sah ihm entgegen. Als er Ranmas Gesicht bemerkte, stockte er.  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
Ranma schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich...ich habe erst jetzt verstanden..." quälte Ranma mit Tränenerstickter Stimme hervor.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ist sie es wirklich wert?"  
  
Ranma sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an. Okoro legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Ich habe alles falsch gemacht!" stieß Ranma gepresst hervor.  
  
"Alles!" seine Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch.  
  
Okoro bugsierte ihn sanft in den Proberaum, wo auch Arare und Keri saßen. Beide sahen ihn mit entsetzten Mienen an.  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
Okoro winkte ab. Er wies Ranma an, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen und eilte hinaus, um einen Tee zu holen.  
  
Ranma nahm die dampfende Tasse dankend entgegen. Er legte seine kalten Finger darum und nippte ab und zu das heiße Getränk.  
  
"Und jetzt erzähl mal...Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Ich habe alles falsch gemacht!" hauchte Ranma wieder.  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Sie liebt nicht mich sondern Reiku!"  
  
Alle sahen ihn verwundert an.  
  
"Aber du bist doch..."  
  
Ranma fiel Keri ins Wort. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
"Nein! Reiku ist jemand ganz anderes! Und sie hat sich in ihn und nicht in Ranma verliebt!"  
  
Alle sahen ihn so an, als ob er völlig verrückt geworden wäre.  
  
"Akane hat sich in mich verliebt, als ich nett und freundlich war! Aber...ich bin in Wirklichkeit nicht so! Ich bin...ganz anders!"  
  
Lange Zeit fiel kein Wort. Dann stand Arare auf.  
  
"Schwachsinn!"  
  
Ranma sah ihn verblüfft an.  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher, da liegt ein Missverständnis vor! Und außerdem, was kümmert es dich, wenn sie sich in dich verliebt hast, als du Reiku warst!?"  
  
"Viel..."  
  
"Dann muss ich ehrlich sagen, du tust mir leid! Das ist völliger Blödsinn!"  
  
"Nein!"  
  
"Doch!"  
  
"Nein!" Ranma sprang auf. Seine Augen blitzten vor Zorn.  
  
"Nein! Was wäre gewesen, wenn nicht ich Reiku gewesen wäre!? Was dann?"  
  
Arare verstummte. Darauf hatte er keine Antwort. Er setzte sich wieder. Ranma wendete sich der Tür zu. Mit dem Rücken zu den dreien sprach er.  
  
"Ich danke euch, dass ihr mir geholfen habt! Danke für eure Unterstützung! Es hat mir...wirklich viel Spaß gemacht!"  
  
Mit einem Lächeln drehte er sich um. Dann rannte er zur Tür hinaus, schnappte sich seine Sachen und hastete raus in den Schnee. Die drei blieben wie versteinert sitzen.  
  
"Hat...hat er gerade gekündigt?"  
  
Arare und Okoro nickten.  
  
Ranma lief durch den Schnee. Seine Schuhe hinterließen tiefe Spuren. Er war schon weit weg, weg aus Nerima, weg von Akane...  
  
"Akane..." flüsterte er leise und seine Augen bekamen wieder einen eigenartigen Glanz.  
  
"Ich...ich liebe dich."  
  
Er drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war und sah wehmütig zurück. Er verließ Nerima, die Tendos, seine Freunde, Akane und mit ihr verließ er sein Leben. Er wollte nur noch trainieren, ohne auf Gefühle Rücksicht zu nehmen. Er verließ seinen gesamten Lebensinhalt. Die Bedeutung. Er stapfte davon und der neue Schnee füllte seine Spuren. Bald war er nicht mehr zu sehen.  
  
Platsch!  
  
"Ah!!!!! Du widerlicher alter Sack! Was suchst du hier?"  
  
Akane fuhr wütend aus dem Bett. Happosais kicherte verschwörerisch.  
  
"Ich wollte dich nur wecken!" sagte er unschuldig.  
  
"Und warum musstest du das mit kaltem Wasser machen!?"  
  
Akane war rasend vor Zorn. Happosais senkte nun betrübt den Kopf.  
  
"Weil Ranma dann immer ein Mädchen wurde."  
  
Schnell hüpfte er aus dem Zimmer und ließ das nun traurige Mädchen zurück. Sie sank auf die Knie. Ihr langes Haar fiel zu Boden. Sie schluchzte. Man hätte meinen können, sie hätte es längst verkraftet, ihn längst vergessen, doch dem war nicht so. Jeder Tag, an dem ER fehlte, mit jedem neuen Tag wurde das Gefühl unerträglicher. Wie lange war er nun schon fort? 3 Jahre? Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz! 3 ½ Jahre! Die junge Frau richtete sich wieder auf und warf entschlossen den Kopf zurück.  
  
*Er kommt nie wieder! Also hör auf Trübsal zu blasen!* tadelte sie sich selbst.  
  
Schnell zog sie sich an und ging hinunter zum Essen, um durch die anderen ein wenig Ablenkung zu finden.  
  
"Guten Morgen Akane!"  
  
"Morgen..." nuschelte sie.  
  
"Schon wieder schlechte Laune?"  
  
Nabiki, ihre Schwester sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
"Bedank dich bei dem alten Kauz!"  
  
Nabiki wandte sich mit böse funkelnden Augen zu dem alten Mann um, der gerade seine Wäsche bügelte.  
  
"Hast du ihr schon wieder kaltes Wasser über den Kopf gekippt!? Wann gewöhnst du dich endlich daran, dass..."  
  
Nabiki verstummte. Dann fuhr sie kleinlaut fort.  
  
"Lass es demnächst einfach bleiben, ja?"  
  
Happosais reagierte nicht. Akane aß stillschweigend ihr Frühstück. Es schmeckte nicht besonders, fand sie. Seit Kasumi fort war, zu Dr. Tofu gezogen war, war alles irgendwie anders, nicht nur das Essen! Auch das Haus sah nicht mehr so blitzblank aus wie früher!  
  
"Mein Gott! Das schmeckt ja scheußlich Paps! Was hast du da nur wieder gekocht!?"  
  
Soun zuckte die Schultern.  
  
"Du könntest ja auch mal zur Abwechslung kochen, meinst du nicht?"  
  
Nabiki hmpfte und drehte sich weg. Akane huschte ein Lächeln über das sonst traurige Gesicht. Das würde Nabiki nie tun! Viel zu viel Arbeit! Und wenn, wollte sie bezahlt werden. Akane kam natürlich auch nicht in Frage! Ihr Essen schmeckte nicht und man fiel immer gleich in einen Komaähnlichen Zustand.  
  
"Übrigens! Ein Brief wurde abgegeben!"  
  
Alle Gesichter wendeten sich dem alten Kauz zu.  
  
"Von wem?"  
  
"Saotome!"  
  
"Ranma!?" riefen alle wie aus einem Mund.  
  
Happosais schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein von Genma!"  
  
Alle wandten sich gelangweilt ab.  
  
"Verbrenn ihn!" sagte Nabiki.  
  
"Schmeiß ihn weg!" sagte Soun.  
  
Sie alle wollten sich nicht wieder den Tränenverschmierten Zettel durchlesen, in dem nur das Wehklagen von Genma über seine Reise und sein ach so schweres Leben beschrieben war. Darauf hatten sie keine Lust mehr und so wanderte der Brief in eine Ecke, wo ihn niemand mehr ansah und auch nicht mehr beachtete. Er war schnell vergessen.  
  
`Habe Ranma in China getroffen! Hat sich mächtig verändert! Er konnte sich nicht mehr an mich erinnern, oder tat zumindest so! Ich habe ihn verfolgt, doch er ist entwischt! Es scheint ihm, den Umständen entsprechend gut zu gehen. Werde weiter nach ihm suchen!  
  
Saotome´  
  
Akane stapfte wütend den Berghang hinauf. Warum musste ausgerechnet sie für diesen blöden Kauz einen Rheumastein holen!? Er hatte es einfach nicht verdient! Wutschnaufend kraxelte sie weiter hinauf, bis sie an eine Stelle kam, an der ein großes Schild stand.  
  
`Betreten verboten! Wer es dennoch tut, auf eigene Gefahr!´  
  
*Mist! Und gerade hier muss ich lang!*  
  
Sie schielte auf die Karte in ihrer Hand. Dann verharrte sie noch einen Augenblick und lief dann weiter. Der Wald wurde immer dunkler und gespenstische Geräusche flößten Akane eine unbändige Angst ein.  
  
*Warum bin ich hier reingegangen? Cologne hat mir doch gesagt, die Wälder in China sind gefährlich! Und dieser hier, scheint keine Ausnahme zu sein!*  
  
Sie sah panisch nach links und nach rechts. Dunkle rote Augen starrten sie von überall her an. Akane lief immer schneller. Sie wurde verfolgt! Nun rannte sie, sie wollte hier weg! Doch ihre Schritte wurden immer langsamer.  
  
Warum sollte sie? Warum sollte sie denn überleben? Sie hatte doch eh nicht benennenswertes in ihrem Leben! Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sie immer dichter eingekreist wurde. Und auf einmal sprang etwas auf sie zu und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Ein Mann trug das junge Mädchen auf seinen Armen aus dem Wald. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr wenden.  
  
*Sie ist es!* schoss es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf.  
  
*Wie schön sie ist.*  
  
Sanft legte er die junge Frau in das weiche Moos am Ufer eines Flusses. Der Wasserfall rauschte laut in seinen Ohren. Er betrachtete sie noch eine ganze Weile.  
  
*Was will sie hier? Was hat sie hier zu suchen?*  
  
Er spürte ein Gefühl in sich hochkommen, dass er schon länger als 3 Jahre nicht mehr so intensiv verspürt hatte. Verwirrt hielt er sich den Kopf. Sie war wieder da! Wieder in seinem Leben! Akane schlug die Augen auf und sah sich verwirrt um. *Wo...wo bin ich?*  
  
Sie sah auf in ein Gesicht, dass wie aus Stein gemeißelt aussah. Nicht die kleinste Spur Freundlichkeit war darauf zu sehen. Nur die Augen des Mannes glänzten und verrieten das Leben in diesem Körper.  
  
"Ranma?" flüsterte sie leise, mehr zu sich selbst. Dieser Mann erinnerte sie so stark an ihren Ranma! Seine blauen Augen, sein Zopf, sein...Geruch.  
  
Verwundert spürte sie, wie die Arme des Mannes erschrocken zuckten. Hatte er auf den Namen reagiert?  
  
"Meinen sie mich?"  
  
Akane fiel der Mund auf. Diese spontane Frage hatte sie nicht erwartet.  
  
Akane schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, eigentlich doch! Ich meine- sie erinnern mich an jemanden, den ich mal sehr geliebt habe..." erwiderte sie kleinlaut.  
  
"Er ist verschwunden...Ich-.."  
  
Er unterbrach sie unwirsch und grob.  
  
"Verschonen sie mich mit irgendwelchen Gefühlsproblemen! Ich habe schon lange aufgeben daran zu glauben!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ist egal! Ich gehe jetzt!"  
  
"Aber...Sie erinnern mich an Ranma!"  
  
"..."  
  
Durch sein Schweigen bestätigte sich ihr Verdacht.  
  
"Sag die Wahrheit...Ranma!"  
  
Er drehte sich um. Sein Blick war von Schmerz verzerrt.  
  
"Sie verwechseln mich! Ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht Ranma, oder wie sie diesen Kerl nennen!"  
  
Akane sah ihn geschockt an. So unhöflich wäre nicht mal Ranma gewesen! Aber dieses Gefühl, wenn sie ihn sah....Er war es! Er hatte schon einmal versucht, sie zu täuschen, aber er hatte sich verraten! Der Mann stand unschlüssig da. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Ein Gefühl tief in seinem herzen befahl ihm zu bleiben, aber er hatte jegliche Gefühle gelernt zu verbannen, zu unterdrücken. Schnell wandte er sich um. Er musste fort, ehe er sie nie wieder verlassen konnte. Lautlos verschwand er im Wald. Akane blieb wieder allein zurück. Sie sah ihm nach. Was hatte er gesagt? Er hatte schon lange aufgegeben an Gefühle zu glauben?  
  
Traurig ließ sie den Kopf sinken. Ihr Leben hatte doch keinen Sinn mehr! Obwohl sie erst 20 war! 20! So jung und dennoch wollte sie nichts als sterben. Sie war sich so sicher, dass das eben Ranma war, sie hatte ihm folgen wollen, doch er verschwand lautlos im Wald. In tiefer Trauer blieb sie zurück. Sie fasste einen Entschluss. Sie wollte schwimmen! Langsam suchte sie nach einem Weg zum oberen Ende des Wasserfalls. Sie wollte springen und schwimmen. Aber sie konnte es doch gar nicht!  
  
Der junge Mann stürzte durch den Wald. Tränen. Er hatte sie so lange nicht mehr gespürt, diese Tränen. Er hatte längst vergessen, wie es war, wenn sie heiß seine Wangen hinabrollten. Ranma. Ja er war Ranma! Aber er wollte es vergessen! Er wollte sich vergessen! Ganz von vorn anfangen!  
  
"Was tust du denn? Geh zurück!!!"  
  
Ranma stockte mitten im Lauf. Hatte er da seine eigene Stimme rufen hören?  
  
"Geh zu ihr! Ihr liebt euch!"  
  
"NEIN!" schrie Ranma.  
  
"Sie liebt nicht mich sondern Reiku!!"  
  
"Meinst du, sie liebt mich?"  
  
Eine Gestalt tauchte zwischen den Bäumen auf. Schwarze lange Haare fielen offen auf seine Schulter und Ranma blickte in zwei lila Augen. 


	12. Ranma & Reiku

Eine Gestalt tauchte zwischen den Bäumen auf. Schwarze lange Haare fielen offen auf seine Schulter und Ranma blickte in zwei lila Augen. Ein fahles Licht drang durch das dichte Gewirr der Äste und ermöglichte es Ranma nun, die Person, die auf ihn zukam zu erkennen. Sein Herz hörte für einen kurzen Moment auf zu schlagen. "Meinst du, sie liebt mich?" wiederholte der Mann noch einmal mit ruhiger Stimme. Ranma stand immer noch still da. Der Mann der vor ihm stand war kein anderer als der echte Reiku! Ranma blinzelte einen Moment lang verwirrt, doch dann verhärtete sich seine Miene wieder und wurde ausdruckslos. "Wer bist du?" Der Mann lachte. Ranma beobachtete ihn. Er war etwas größer als er und sah männlicher aus. Ranma schätzte ihn etwa 6 Jahre älter, was auch Arare auch einmal gesagt hatte. "Du willst mir doch jetzt wohl nicht weis machen, dass du nicht weißt, wer ich bin!?" Er lachte wieder. Ranmas Gesichtszüge blieben ausdruckslos. Er wollte keine Gefühle mehr zulassen. Reiku verstummte und sah Ranma nun ernst an. "Hör auf damit!" "Womit?" fragte Ranma unbeteiligt. "Du sollst deine Gefühle nicht unterdrücken!" "Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht!" "Sehr viel...Ranma." Ranma schwieg. Reiku seufzte. "Weißt du, es ist schwer mit dir zu sprechen!" Ranma nickte. "Ich weiß! Ich rede nicht gerne!" Unwirsch schüttelte sein Gegenüber den Kopf. Die Haare flogen hin und her. "Nein Ranma, das meinte ich nicht! Ich meinte, es ist schwer mit sich selbst zu sprechen!" "Was!?" Ranma starrte ihn entgeistert an. Ohne Zweifel! Dieser Kerl war verrückt! Er konnte niemals er sein! Niemals! "Bitte geh zu Akane! Sie liebt dich! Und du..." "NEIN! Ich liebe sie nicht! Ich habe sie aufgegeben!" Reiku sah Ranma mitleidig an. "Warum versuchst du mich zu belügen? Ich kann dir eh nicht glauben, weil ich deine Gefühle nur allzu genau kenne!" "Kannst du nicht!" "Doch!" Langsam kam Reiku auf Ranma zu, der immer noch wie angewurzelt da stand, krampfhaft um ein teilnahmsloses Gesicht bemüht. Er registrierte, wie Reiku seine Haare mit seinen Händen zusammennahm und sie hinter dem Kopf flocht. Dann führte er sie zu seinen Augen. Ranmas Augen weiteten sich, als der junge Mann nun direkt vor ihm stand und ihn aus strahlend blauen Augen ernst ansah. Es war, als würde er in einen Spiegel sehen! "Siehst du! Ich bin du!" "Nein." Flüsterte Ranma leise. "Wie kannst du...?" Reiku hob die Hand um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig! Geh! Geh zurück zu Akane!" "Nein!" sagte Ranma wieder. Reiku wurde zornig. "Was soll das!? Ihr liebt euch! Geh zu ihr! Du hast Glück, dass du sie hast! Ich...ich habe es schon lange nicht mehr!" Reiku sah Ranma aus schmerzgefüllten Augen an. Und noch ehe dieser etwas sagen konnte, veränderte sich die Welt um ihn herum. Ranma sah sich verwirrt um. Er stand auf der Straße, auf der Akane und er früher immer zur Schule gegangen waren. "Wie...?" Reiku tauchte an seiner Seite auf. "Um dir meine Geschichte klar zu machen, müssen wir von dir aus 3 Jahre vor und von mir 9 zurück gehen! Was du hier siehst, sind meine Erinnerungen!" Ranma erwiderte nichts, sondern blieb stumm. *Ein Traum! Es ist nur ein Traum!* Auf einmal sah er sich mit Akane die Straße entlanghasten. Er wollte fort, doch Reiku hielt ihn auf. "Keine Angst! Sie können uns nicht sehen! Wie gesagt, das sind nur meine Erinnerungen! Der Ranma dort..." er wies auf eine Gestalt, die am Boden lag. "Das bin ich! Es war der Tag, an dem uns die Lehrerin gefragt hat, ob ich im Schulchor mitsingen will." Ranma erinnerte sich mit Grauen daran. Er beobachtete, wie sich der Junge erhob und der meckernden Akane folgte. "Gut! Jetzt weißt du, wo und wann wir sind!" Die Landschaft veränderte sich wieder und Ranma war im Hause Tendo. Er sah sich, oder wer auch immer das war, auf dem Boden liegen. *Da hat mich Akane bewusstlos geschlagen!* "Hier fingen alle Missverständnisse an!" Ranma sah irritiert zu Reiku, der jedoch nicht die Lust zu haben schien, ihm etwas mehr zu sagen. Er starrte verbissen und mit wehleidigem Gesicht nach unten. Nun sah er Akane auch reinkommen und registrierte, wie sie sich hinkniete und seine Wange streichelte. Er musste aufgewacht sein, denn nun begann sie zu sprechen.  
  
"Kommst du jetzt essen!?" "Ja..." "Dann beeil dich gefälligst!" "Ja doch! Mach doch nicht immer so einen Stress!!" "Ich!? Wer fängt denn immer mit dem Streiten an!?" "Das hab ich doch gar nicht gemeint!" "Oh doch! Das war eine Anspielung!" "Sag mal Machoweib, leidest du unter Verfolgungswahn, oder was?" "Du bist so ein Idiot!" "Trampel!" "Perverser!" "Das musst du grad sagen! Wer nutzt es denn aus, wenn ich bewusstlos bin!?" Stille... "Ich hasse dich, Ranma Saotome!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging sie aus dem Dojo. Ranma starrte nach unten. Wie lächerlich diese dummen Streitereien doch von hier aus klangen! Er wendete sich seinem ich und doch nicht ich zu. "Warum zeigst du mir das? Ich kenne das doch!" "Nein. Du kennst es nicht!" "Doch! Nachher küsst sie Ryoga und der da unten..." er zeigte auf den noch immer regungslosen Ranma, der unten im Dojo stand. "...trifft dann Arare!" Reiku schüttelte den Kopf. "Eben nicht! ORKA gab es damals noch nicht!"  
  
Akane war wieder ein Stück in den Wald gelaufen, um einen Weg zu finden, wie sie zum Wasserfall kommen konnte. Aber nichts ließ darauf schließen, dass es einen Weg gab! Seufzend ließ sie sich auf einem Baumstamm nieder. Tränen liefen ununterbrochen ihre Wangen hinab. *Er hat mich...schon wieder verlassen!* "RANMAAA!!!"  
  
"Damals?" "Ja! Bei mir! Zu meiner Zeit! Als ich 16 war..." "Aber du bist doch ich! Wie...?" Ranma war sichtlich am Ende seines geistigen Verständnisvermögens. "Hör zu! Sieh dir alles an. Danach erkläre ich es dir!" Ranma wollte etwas erwidern, aber ein erneuter Szenenwechsel ließ ihn verstummen. Er sah sich die Straße entlang laufen, dem verzweifelten Gesicht zufolge, hatte er gerade Akane und Ryoga beobachtet. Er sah, wie der Ranma in Ukyos Okonomiyaki Geschäft stürmte und schon befand er sich auch darin. Er sah zu seinem Begleiter. "Das nächste Missverständnis!" Er hörte ihn seufzen. Dann lauschte er dem Gespräch von "sich" und Ukyo. "Sie hat was!?" "Ich habe es dir doch gerade gesagt!" "Sie hat ihn freiwillig geküsst?" "JA!" Stille. Dann bemerkte der heimliche Beobachter, dass Ukyo sich ganz langsam zu Ranma beugte, ihm auf die Schulter tippte und als er sich umdrehte, einen Kuss auf die Lippen presste. Prompt in diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Akane stand mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht vor ihnen. "Knutscht nur weiter!" Sie verließ verärgert das Geschäft. "Akane! Es ist nicht so wie du denkst!"  
  
Er sah "sich" hinter ihr herrennen. Dann folgte wieder ein Szenenwechsel. Sie standen im Dojo. "Was ist jetzt?" "Der verhängnisvollste Tag in meinem ganzen Leben! Der 27. 11." Sagte Reiku düster. Ranma schaute dumm aus der Wäsche. Alles war so merkwürdig! Doch ehe er sich weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, flog die Tür auf und eine wütende Akane und ein ebenso wütender Ranma kamen ins Dojo.  
  
Ich habs dir doch schon tausendmal erklärt!" "hmpf" "Jetzt hör aber auf! Es reicht! Du hast schließlich auch Ryoga geküsst!" Akane schenkte ihm einen äußerst vernichtenden Blick. "Ich war halt nur so glücklich, dass Ryoga immer noch mein Kumpel sein wollte, obwohl ich ihn abgewiesen habe!" Stille. *Sie...Ryoga hat ihr seine Liebe erklärt? Jetzt verstehe ich.* dachte Ranma, der das ganze mit wachsendem Herzklopfen verfolgte. "Das rechtfertigt noch lange nicht, dass du ihn küsst!" "Mensch Ranma! Wir streiten jetzt schon geschlagene 3 Tage! Unsere Familien sind im Urlaub und haben mich mit dir Idiot allein gelassen, der nicht außer streiten kann!" Sie war rot vor Wut. "Denkst du ich will mit einem kleinen miesen Machoweib wie dir alleine sein!? Das ist schlimmer als die Hölle! Und außerdem, glaube ich, dass Ryoga nach dem Kuss tot umgefallen sein muss! Bei so einer Bestie wie dir!!!" Geschockt blickte Ranma auf sein wütendes Ebenbild. Akane war verdächtig ruhig. Sie zitterte. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung rannte sie hinaus. Der "Ranma", der unten im Dojo stand, verharrte nur kurze Zeit doch dann rannte er ihr nach. Wieder wechselte die Szene und Ranma sah, wie Akane so schnell sie konnte die Straße entlang lief. Ranma dicht hinter ihr. Sie wollte über die Straße doch...Erstarrt vor Schreck hörte Ranma quietschende Reifen und einen Schrei. "AKANEEEEEE!!!!!!!! NEINNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Er sah, wie der Junge verzweifelt auf den Körper des Mädchens zustürzte, sie hastig in die Arme nahm. "Ra...Ranma..." "Akane! Es wird alles gut, alles wird gut!" Tränen fielen Akane ins Gesicht. Sie atmete schwer und unregelmäßig. Sie schloss die Augen um sich zu sammeln, dann schlug sie sie wieder auf und lächelte. "Ich...es ist...vorbei..." "Nein!" sagte der Junge verzweifelt. Akane lächelte wieder. Ranma sah zu Reiku. Stumme Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter. Ranma stand unter Schock. War das passiert? Ist es passiert? Passiert es noch? Er hörte Akane wieder hauchen. "Ranma...ich...ich liebe dich..." "Akane ich..." Doch zu spät. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und sank schlaff zurück. Ein Schrei von Ranma, der Akane in den Armen hielt und dann...Ranma fand sich im Wald wieder. Neben ihm stand Reiku. Sein Gesicht war feucht. Ranma vermutete, dass es Tränen waren. "Was war das?" fragte er geschockt. "Das hätte dir eigentlich auch passieren sollen!" Ranma sah ihn bestürzt an. Ihm? Aber wieso war es denn nicht passiert? "Warum...? Wieso tauchte ORKA nicht auf!" Reiku sah ihn mit gemischten Ausdruck an. "Damals gab es sie noch nicht!" "Ich kann dir nicht folgen!" "Damals...als ich sie verlor...als ich Akane für immer verlor, da...du hast gehört, was sie gesagt hatte bevor sie starb?" Ranma senkte betrübt den Kopf. "Sie liebte mich! Und ich sie! Aber ich konnte es ihr nicht mehr sagen! Ich trauerte lange. Machte mir Vorwürfe und ging daran kaputt, es ihr nie gesagt zu haben! 6 Jahre später kam ich zu einem Arzt und erzählte ihm alle. Er sagte, er kennt eine Frau, die Hilfe wüsste. Natürlich machte ich mich sofort zu ihr auf. Sie versetzte mich in eine Art Schlaf, der mich wieder 7 Jahre zurückversetzte." "Warum 7?" "Ich wollte es verhindern! Ich wollte diesen Abend ändern. Doch die Frau sagte mir, ich dürfe mit keinem in Kontakt kommen, den ich gekannt hatte! Ich durfte es euch nicht übermitteln! Also beschloss ich ein Jahr mehr zurückzugehen, um so eine Lösung zu finden! Und ich fand sie! In Arare, Okoro und Keri. Sie waren eine hoffnungslose Musikgruppe, denn keiner von ihnen konnte singen. Sie haben zwar lange gebraucht, aber schließlich überredeten sie mich, mitzumachen! So wurden wir dann weltberühmt und ich hatte eine Möglichkeit gefunden! Natürlich musste ich mich verkleiden, denn meine Angehörigen und vor allem du durften mich nicht erkennen! Deswegen die offenen Haare und die Kontaktlinsen. Ich knöpfte meinen Freunden das versprechen ab, nur weiterzumachen, wenn sie jemanden finden, der mir ähnlich sieht. Ich sagte, sie sollten in Tokio suchen. Ich wusste, früher oder später würden sie dich treffen! Jedenfalls setzte ich noch einen Termin an den Tag, der mein Leben ruiniert hatte. Ich veranlasste ein Konzert am 27. 11. und sagte ausdrücklich, dass egal was geschieht, das Konzert sein müsste! Nun! Dann war meine Aufgabe erledigt! Ich wollte ihnen genug Zeit zum suchen nach dir lassen und stürzte mich die Klippe hinunter. So wachte ich wieder auf." Ranma hatte ihm mit immer mehr Erstaunen zugehört. "Aber...wieso bist du?" Reiku lächelte. "Ich bin tot! Ich bin auch in meiner richtigen zeit gestorben! Nur hatte ich noch etwas zu erledigen!" "Aber warum?" "Mein Leben ist sinnlos ohne sie! Du merkst es doch selbst!" Ranma nickte stumm. "Bitte! Geh zu ihr! Ehe es zu spät ist! Ich habe sie für immer verloren! Unfreiwillig und du...du lässt sie einfach allein! Sie ist unser Leben Ranma! Ohne sie, sind wir nichts." "Was geschieht jetzt mit dir?" "Weißt du, was passiert wenn du tot bist?" Mit einem letzten Lächeln löste er sich auf. Ranma starrte noch einige Zeit auf die leere Stelle. Immer noch unfähig, alles richtig zu verarbeiten.  
  
Akane stand mit ausgebreiteten Armen am Wasserfall und blickte hinunter. Das Rauschen betörte ihren Verstand. Sie nahm nichts mehr in sich auf. Sah nur auf das aufklatschende Wasser. *Frei! Endlich werde ich frei sein!* Keine Träne lief ihr die Wange hinab. Sie hatte genug geweint! Er würde nie wiederkommen. Nie! Das hatte er ihr unmissverständlich klargemacht! Das Rauschen des Wassers war betörend. Es rief sie! Akane schloss die Augen. Sie wollte springen und danach schwimmen. Aber sie konnte es ja nicht. Doch was machte das schon? Wenn sie es nicht schaffte... Mit einem erleichterten Schrei, der alle Trauer, allen Schmerz, alle Liebe, alle Sehnsucht, alles Leid, alles Glück beinhaltete stürzte sie sich in die Tiefe.... Der freie Flug war berauschend, doch...währte er nicht lange. Besser gesagt 1 Sekunde. Eine Hand hielt sie sanft, aber entschloss fest und zog sie zurück. Akanes Herz verkrampfte. Was sollte das? Wer wagte es... Sie schlug die Augen auf und drehte den Kopf. Es verschlug ihr den Atem, als sie ihn sah. "Akane...Was...wolltest du das wirklich tun?" Akane sah ihn an, als wäre ein Gespenst. *Ranma! Ja! Es- es ist Ranma!* Sie sah in seine Augen, die nun liebevoll auf sie herabsahen. Nicht so wie vorhin. Nicht so kalt und abweisend. Nein. Voller Liebe. "Ranma..." hauchte sie. Er nickte langsam. Dann zog er sie an seine starke Brust. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Sie leibte diese Geborgenheit, diese Sicherheit bei ihm. Nun, da sie bei ihm war, liefen die Tränen wieder in Strömen. Schnell drückte sie sich weg. "Lass mich! Lass mich in Ruhe!" Sie wendete sich ab. Aber eine Hand ergriff sie abermals. Ganz sanft. Und dennoch drehte sie sich um und blickte in seine wunderschönen Augen. "Ich habe dich vermisst! Die ganze Zeit Akane!" Sie sah ihn lange an. Gefühle stürmten in ihr. Er war wieder da! Er war bei ihr! Durch die Berührung an ihrer Hand stand sie wie unter Strom. Sie versank in seinen liebevollen Augen. Ja sie wollte ihn! Nur ihn! "Ich..." Doch noch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte zog er sie wieder sanft an sich und presste seine Lippen auf die ihren. Erst sanft, zärtlich und schüchtern, dann immer leidenschaftlicher. Akane erwiderte den ersten Kuss. Wie schön es war seine Lippen zu spüren, seine Nähe, sein Geruch...Sie drückte sich noch enger an ihn. Endlich! Nach so langen Jahren! Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, hatten sie sich gefunden! Ranma löste den Kuss, aber nur so lange um ein paar Worte auf ihre Lippen zu hauchen. "Ich liebe dich! Und ich werde dich nie...nie wieder verlassen!" Danach drückte er sie wieder an sich und sie versanken in einem weiteren zärtlichen Kuss. Dieser Kuss verbannte alle Missverständnisse, alle Kränkungen, alle Schmerzen. Der Wasserfall rauschte wütend unter dem noch küssenden Paar. Das Opfer war seinem Bann entkommen. Eine stärkere Kraft als er es war, hatte sie ihm geraubt! Sie war es wert! Die Liebe.  
  
The End 


End file.
